


Cursed Seven

by Kirihara_Reii



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 43,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihara_Reii/pseuds/Kirihara_Reii
Summary: Sawada Ienari was taken to Italy by Iemitsu since birth. Since then, 5 years have passed. A boss must be able to care for his Family, and Reborn thought it was a good idea for Ienari to return to Japan. Reborn then discovered Tsuna and his friends and not what they seem to be. And Tsuna and Kyouya's relationship? What the heck is going on? Published on fanfic.net and wattpad in 2014.





	1. Sawada Ienari Returns

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 1: Sawada Ienari returns.

Sawada Ienari woke up slamming his alarm shut. He pulled of the sheets and sighed. "Mondays. I hate Mondays." he grumbled. He showered and got dressed. He descended to the first floor for breakfast.

"Good morning, Nono." greeted Ienari. "Good morning, Ienari." Nono was sipping his morning coffee. "You're early for once, Baka-Nari." smirked Reborn. "Seems like my efforts were paid off." "What efforts?" Ienari raised an eyebrow. "Like the one you tried to electrocute me? Or the one you hit me with a ten ton Leon Hammer?"

Reborn just smirked as he sipped his espresso. Ienari sighed. "Forget it. I have to get to school soon." He got up, picked up his bag and exited the mansion. The morning breeze have always calmed Ienari.

The calm wind blew, swaying Ienari's blond hair, slightly brown highlighted at the ends. He rode his bike to school. He parked his bike in a corner near the school. "Good morning, Decimo." Ilario smiled. "Ah, Ilario." Ienari went to join him. "You're early today." "So are you." said Ienari.

"Let's go to class." said Ilario. Ienari nodded.

Sawada Ienari has been living in Italy ever since he remembered. He couldn't recall what happened before he was sixteen. It was as if a very big puzzle was missing. Every day, he woke up, at the back of his mind, he would think, 'Am I going to remember them today?'

"Ah, Ienari." Murasaki, Reiya and Zen walked into the classroom. "Good morning." they greeted. They seated behind Ienari. Murasaki just grinned. Murasaki was always so calm. It made Ienari relaxed in class.

The bell rang. A minute later, their social studies teacher walked in. "Gah. Just great. Social studies first thing in the morning." said Zen. "Got a problem, Zen Zarai?" glared the teacher. "N..no, sir." Zen flinched. "Then hurry up and take out your book, Zen!" barked the teacher.

"Where's Lexi and Seira?" whispered Ienari. "I think they decided to skip social studies." Ilario glanced at the door. "It's been half an hour." "I think I know where they are." sighed Ienari, flipping open his own textbook.

The long hours in school dreaded on, until the bell rang for lunch. Ienari looked up and smiled. "Finally!" the four of them raced out of the classroom. They found Seira and Lexi at the cafeteria. "Why didn't you come to class, idiots?" said Reiya.

"Mr. Korlatte was very furious." said Ilario.

"Like I care." said Seira and Lexi. Ienari sighed. Why couldn't the Cloud and the Mist get along? Ienari sat on Seira's left and started unwrapping his lunch. Murasaki, Ilario and Zen followed.

"It seems like a dream that only two weeks ago we passed the succession tests." said Zen. "Why me?" grumbled Ienari. His Guardians shrugged. "Maybe you have hidden abilities that could support Vongola."

"Our classmates are going to be so shocked if this is were to be attacked." said Reiya. "True," Ilario bit into his sandwich.

By the time they finished their lunches, the bell rang, "Class is starting. Let's go." Ilario dragged Lexi and Seira along. "Let go." they threatened. "Decimo is here. You're defying him?" said Ilario.

The both of them flinched. "Tch." they clicked their tongues.

Classes after lunch was even worse. Ienari felt sleepy. Murasaki was already asleep. Ienari smiled. His Guardians are his precious friends. In a corner, an albino head was secretly watching Ienari. "Interesting~"

When the final bell rang, Ienari was refreshed. "I'm starting to feel like school is a place to sleep.' said Murasaki. "It's because you come to school to sleep!" said Ilario. "Let's just walk. We'll be killed by Reborn if we're late." shuddered Ienari.

They retrieved their bikes and rode them back to Vongola Mansion. They left their bikes in the garden and entered the mansion. "Welcome back, Ienari-sama." the butler greeted. "It seems your Guardians are with you today." "Yeah," Ienari nodded. "We'll be going then."

Ienari and his Guardians entered the common hall. Ienari blinked. "What is everyone doing here?" On the left, was Reborn. On the right, was Vongola Nono. Near the fireplace, was Sawada Iemitsu, CEDEF Boss, and also Ienari's father.

"We just had a discussion." said Reborn. "It seems you still can't control your Guardians well." Ienari flinched. "And you can't seem to sense well enough." added Reborn. "And why are you all gathered here?" said Ienari.

"We decided. You're going to Japan." said Nono. 'Eh? Japan?" 'And I'm still against it." said Iemitsu. "We have talked this over. It is for the best." said Nono. "What happened back then wasn't your fault."

"And you decided without the person in question?" said Ienari.

"I am the greatest hitman, Reborn." said Reborn. "Now go pack your things, Ienari. Or I'll ship you to Japan in two hours." "Wait, we aren't going?" said Zen. "I have a different assignment for you." Reborn told Ienari's Guardians.

"Fine!" Ienari scrambles upstairs. He started packing his things before Reborn come and crack his skull open or pull a dying bullet through.

Reborn smirked. "This is going to be interesting."

In the next four hours, Ienari was ushered onto a plane heading to Japan. "I'll leave this to you." he whispered to Nono before leaving with Ienari. Nono smiled. "Have a safe trip."

In Japan, the Sawada household is preparing for the restaurant to open. "Tsunayoshi!" Nana called. "Yes, mama?" Tsunayoshi stepped into the kitchen. Nana handed Tsuna two lunchboxes. "Er...I don't eat that much." said Tsuna. "The other one is for Kyouya-kun!" smiled Nana. "He's waiting, isn't he? Now go." Tsuna was ushered out of the house. "Have a safe trip!"

"Okay then. Bye Ma!" Tsuna waved as he was pulled into the car by Kyouya. "Let's go, Tsunayoshi." Kyouya started the engine and they were gone.

Tsuna cell vibrated on the way to Namimori Academy. "Huh?" Tsuna flipped his phone over. He stared at the number. He never believed he would hear from him again. "Who's that, Tsunayoshi?" said Kyouya.

"It seems we got to go to the airport in awhile." said Tsuna. "Someone who I thought wouldn't come has arrived." "Hn. Seems like something that will be a lot of trouble." "Oh, they will be. In the future," replied Tsuna.

"Oi, Reborn!" Ienari yelled. "What?" Reborn turned. "We been waiting for one hour!" said Ienari. "Who the hell are we waiting for?" "Seems like you have arrived for quite sometime." a voice reached out. "You're late." said Reborn. 'Don't blame me. I wasn't driving. He is."

Ienari turned. The man who spoke had light brown hair, with a mix of gold, with that hair that defies gravity, just like his very own. "It's been a long time, Reborn." "Tsunayoshi." grunted the man beside. That man was much taller than the man who talked to Reborn. Black hair, black and slightly sharp eyes. He glared at Ienari.

"Who are they?" said Ienari. The guy with similar hair just like Ienari smiled. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you, Sawada Ienari." "Nice to meet you too," Ienari replied. "Eh? Did I mention my name?"

"Yes, you did." said Reborn. "No, you didn't." said Tsunayoshi. "Reborn!" Ienari glared at Reborn. "I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi-san, he is always like that." Tsuna chuckled. "Just call me Tsuna. I'm aware of that, Ienari. He's my old acquaintance." "Tsunayoshi. Are we done?" Ienari glanced at the taller man beside Tsuna. "Oh, and this is my close friend. His name is Hibari Kyouya."

Reborn raised en eyebrow. "Friend, huh." Tsuna glanced at Reborn. "Yes, Reborn. Friend." Tsuna glanced at Ienari. "Welcome to Japan, Sawada Ienari. We'll escort you, a place where you be staying here in Japan."


	2. Transfer Student

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 2: Transfer student

Ienari and Reborn sat at the back of the car as Kyouya drove them to the Sawada Residence. Tsuna was quietly reading some papers. "We're here." said Kyouya. Everyone looked up. "Ah..." Tsuna stretched. "That was a long journey." "You owe me one, Tsunayoshi." said Kyouya. "Yes, yes." Tsuna smiled. "Come on in, Ienari."

"This is our house." said Tsuna. The house was big. "Where's your Mother?" said Ienari. "Ah, she's working." replied Tsuna. Kyouya went into the kitchen and poured some tea. "Ah, thanks, Kyouya." Tsuna smiled as Kyouya handed him a cup. He placed Ienari and Reborn's share on the table.

"Such a big house but no one is in?" said Ienari. "They're working, next door." said Tsuna. "Huh?!" Ienari glanced next door. "Don't be surprised, Baka-Nari. This is Japan." said Reborn. 'Actually, the house next door also belong to us." said Tsuna. "It's a three star restaurant."

"Huh..." Ienari was speechless. "Do you want to take a look?" said Tsuna. Ienari nodded. "Come this way." Tsuna walked into the kitchen. "Err...the entrance is that way." Ienari pointed to the door. "Oh no, you can't enter from the entrance. That is for customers." said Tsuna. "We have a another entrance for staff."

True enough, there was a tunnel leading to the restaurant. Tsuna and Kyouya took Ienari and Reborn to the restaurant. "Ah, Tsuna!" Nana smiled. "You two not going to work?" "Ah...about that...we got an emergency call." said Tsuna. "Ma, this is Ienari from Italy."

Nana stared at Ienari. "Impossible...!" she whispered. "You've come back, Ienari." she hugged Ienari. "Huh?" Ienari blinked. He was confused. "Ienari, have you forgotten your own mother?" said Tsuna.

"My mother?" Ienari glanced at Nana wiping away her tears. "Haven't I said, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi.: said Tsuna. "You're my twin brother, Ienari." "Eh?!" Ienari was totally speechless.

"Didn't Iemitsu said anything?" said Nana. Ienari shook his head. "He wouldn't speak when I asked. He wouldn't even tell me where was my mother." Tsuna sighed. What is Iemitsu thinking? "Oh well." "Hey, Tsuna!" Ienari saw a chef walking out of the kitchen. He had a huge grin on his face. "He's so much like Murasaki." he muttered.

"Oh? Who's that?" the chef blinked. "Oh, that's my brother. He arrived with Reborn from Italy today." said Tsuna. "Brother? He's here already? Another chef walked out of the kitchen. This one had silver hair.

The chef with black hair grinned. " 'Sup! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. This is my partner, Gokudera Hayato!" Hayato glared at Takeshi. "Stop pulling!" "Ahahaha! Sorry!" Takeshi laughed.

"And oh, Baka-Nari. You going to school. Nono enrolled you in Namimori Academy." said Reborn. "Eh?! Why didn't you say earlier, you sadistic tutor!" Ienari shrieked. "Oh, Namimori Academy? That's very near." said Takeshi.

"Huh?" Ienari glanced at the chef. "Of course. It's only a fifteen minute walk from here." said Takeshi. "In fact, Kyouya and Tsuna works there." "What?!" Ienari was ready to pass out. "I'm so done with this place..." he muttered.

"I'm assigned to Namimori Academy. I don't work there, Takeshi." said Tsuna. "Kyouya does." "Umm...may i know what is your occupation?" Ienari glanced at Kyouya and Tsuna. "You'll know soon." smiled Tsuna.

"Now, get changed. You're going to be late." said Reborn. "What? It's already eight thirty! You telling me this now?" whined Ienari as he rushed to the bathroom to change. Within seconds, he was done. "Umm..where's the school? I don't know the way."

"We'll give you a ride." smiled Tsuna. "Only today though." "Hn." Kyouya grunted. "Come on!" Tsuna pulled Ienari into the car. Kyouya hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine. "Have a safe trip!" Nana smiled.

In a corner, a pair of mismatched eyes watched the whole scene. "Kufufufu. It seems he has come to Japan."

When the three of the approached Namimori Academy, Ienari noticed that a discipline committee who looked like a delinquent was checking the students. "Good work, Kusakabe." said Kyouya. "Yes, sir." Kusakabe saluted. "Who is that?" he blinked. "Oh, new student." said Tsuna.

"Follow me, herbivore." said Kyouya. "Go, Ienari." said Tsuna. "He'll give you the documents." Ienari picked up his pace and followed Kyouya into the reception room. "Sawada-san, is he your relative?" said Kusakabe. "He's my twin brother." said Tsuna. "Isn't he cute?"

"Eh? Twin? He looked so young!" said Kusakabe. "Because he had circumstances." replied Tsuna. "I see...I just hope Kyo-san doesn't disturb him." said Kusakabe. Tsuna laughed. "That is Kyouya after all,"

Ienari got the papers from Kyouya and headed towards his classroom. "2-A...2-A..." he muttered as he searched for the classroom. "Oh?" Dino glanced at the door. Ienari blinked. "Dino?!"

"Is he a new student?" Keiichi wondered. "Umm..I got held back by Hibari Kyouya..." began Ienari. "Oh...okay. Come in, Ienari." said Dino. "I wasn't informed of any transfer students."

"Class, this is Sawada Ienari." announced Dino. "Please take good care of him, okay?" Ienari bowed. "Hello, my name is Sawada Ienari. Please take care of me." "Ah, Ienari, you can sit there. Keiichi, raise your hand." A hand by the window was raised. Ienari picked up his steps and made it to the empty seat beside the boy who raised his hand.

"Hello, my name is Keiichi." he smiled. Ienari smiled too. "Nice to meet you, Keiichi." Dino continued his lesson as Ienari opened his own textbooks. "Hey! That's not the school textbook!" said a girl to his right. She picked up Ienari's textbook. "It's not even Japanese.

"Um, Sayaka-san, please do not take other people's belongings." said Dino. "It is a textbook for social studies." Dino glanced at the textbook. "It's just that it's in another Italian." Ienari blushed. "I just haven't bought my textbooks yet, so I thought I'd use my old textbooks first." Dino smiled. "It's fine, Ienari."

His classmates suddenly became very interested in Ienari. "You're from Italy?" said Keiichi. Ienari nodded. "I just arrived in Japan today." "Where's Tsuna?" asked Dino. "He brought you here, didn't he?" Again, Ienari nodded. "I don't know. We separated ways at the entrance."

The bell then rang. "We'll continue the lesson tomorrow then." sighed Dino. The class monitor then stood. "Stand!" everyone stood. Ienari was confused. Why are we standing? "Bow!" said the class monitor. Everyone bowed. Ienari followed. Dino waved, then left the classroom.

"Umm..do you stand and bow after every class?" Ienari asked Keiichi. "Oh yes, we do. It's customary of respect." "I see..." Ienari nodded. In Italy, there wasn't such things.

Once Dino left the classroom, he went to search for Tsuna, which he probably is in the reception room. "Tsuna!" Dino called. "Ah, Dino. Finished your lesson?" "Why didn't you tell me Ienari is already in Japan?!" said Dino. "He even used the textbooks he used in Italy!"

"Oh my, did he cause trouble?" said Tsuna. "Not much." replied Dino. " do you think, Dino-sensei? Interesting student, isn't he, Sawada Ienari?" "Very interesting, indeed." replied Dino.


	3. Bucking Bronco Dino

Chapter 3: Bucking Bronco Dino

Ienari and Keiichi became friends fairly well. The Math teacher, Nezu-sensei was ridiculous. He thought every student that entered the school was bound to fail. Ienari had a perfect score in Math when he was in Italy. There is no way he would fail Math.

When the lunch bell rang, Ienari was glad to be out of the classroom. Keiichi and Ienari entered the cafeteria. "Urgh...it's already full with people." groaned Keiichi.

They noticed Tsunayoshi, Kyouya and Dino sitting in a corner. They were eating lunch. "Crowded, isn't it?" smiled Tsuna. "Hello, Tsuna." greeted Ienari. "Tsuna? Did you mean Sawada Tsunayoshi?" said Keiichi. "Hm? Do I know you?" Tsuna blinked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU KNEW SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI?!" Keiichi shook Ienari. "C...calm down!" Ienari coughed. "Oh yeah, Tsuna." "What is it?" asked Tsuna. "Why is Dino here?!" "Oh? Didn't I tell you?" blinked Tsuna. "No, you perfectly didn't!" said Ienari.

Ienari and Keiichi sat in the empty seats beside them. "It's very interesting to bring textbooks written in Italian." smiled Dino. Ienari blushed. "Please forget them, Dino!" "Oh? You brought Italian textbooks into class?" Tsuna smirked. "Heh." Keiichi was silent. "I'm very honored to be able to meet you in person!" he said quietly. "Oh? Thank you, Ienari's friend." smiled Tsuna.

"Say, Tsuna's famous?" said Ienari. "He's the only one who could stop the Head of Discipline from going on rampage." said Keiichi. "People who have tried have always ended up in hospitals." "Eh?! Their injuries were serious enough to be admitted to the hospital?!" Ienari paled. "Hn." Kyouya just grunted. He didn't care.

After Keiichi and Ienari have gone to class, the three of them glanced at the wall. "Reborn." sighed Dino. The wall which they thought it was turned around, and revealed Reborn's hiding spot. "What are you doing there?"

"I'm observing, as Ienari's tutor." replied Reborn.

"He already went to class." said Tsuna. Kyouya got up. "Let's go, Tsunayoshi. The herbivores are starting to crowd." Tsuna was dragged away. Dino waved as he headed towards the staff room.

"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe chased after Kyouya and Tsuna. "What is it?" said Kyouya. "There's a group of students fighting in the higher level section!" reported Kusakabe. "Hn." Kyouya grunted. Kyouya and Tsuna headed towards the scene. Kusakabe saluted as the both of them left.

"Disturbing the peace of Namimori, I'll bite you to death." said Kyouya. The students paled. "H..hibari!" they scrambled, trying to run, but Kyouya was much faster. One swing from his steel tonfas, the trouble makers fell to the ground.

Gradually, whenever Ienari goes, he would be surrounded by fan girls, much to his dismay. Keiichi laughed. "Because even your looks doesn't look Japanese." "Tsuna doesn't look Japanese too. He looked even more like a foreigner than me." said Ienari.

"Look." point Keiichi. "Even our poor sensei doesn't stand a chance." They saw Dino running through the hallway chased by fan girls. "Ah..." Ienari sweat dropped. "I see what you mean..."

Mochida stared into the classroom. "Weird. That new transfer student looked strangely like Sawada Tsunayoshi." he muttered. "Is it a coincidence, or..."

Nezu-sensei walked into the classroom. "We'll be having a test soon. I hope all of you are prepared for the test." Nezu-sensei smirked. "If you fail, the world has no need for people like you!"

Nezu-sensei glared at Ienari, as if already deciding Ienari would fail. Ienari ignored the Math teacher. He had more important things to be concerned rather than a math test.

Dino then knocked on the door. "Ah, Nezu-sensei." Dino said. "Ienari is needed down the reception room." The students and Dino swore they heard a vein popped. "Hmph. If he fails the test, he can consider himself expelled!"

"Ah, here come Nezu-sensei's stupid lecture..." muttered Sayaka. Ienari got up. "I'm sure I won't fail your fabulous test." He walked past Nezu-sensei. Nezu-sensei was speechless. "Ah, Dino-sensei." Ienari greeted. The fact that the both of them knew each other back in Italy must be kept a secret, even more when they were involved in the mafia.

"What do you want, in the middle of class?" Ienari demanded. "Do you know this guy?" Tsuna pointed to a guy standing in front of Kyouya's desk. The man was beaten half to death. How he was able to stand, was a miracle.

"Ah, Kyouya bit him to death." said Dino. "Cavallone Dino..." the man muttered. "He demanded he knew the Vongola Decimo." said Tsuna. "Who are you?" said Ienari. "Help..." he muttered. "Italy will be destroyed..." "Which Family are you from?" said Reborn, walking in like a boss.

"I am here under Byakuran-sama's orders." Dino, Kyouya, and Tsuna flinched. "Do you know who are we?" said Dino. "Byakuran-sama said Tsunayoshi will understand, as the Vongola Decimo." replied the man.

Tsuna glanced at the messenger. "I am Tsunayoshi, but I am not Vongola Decimo. He is." Tsuna pointed at Ienari. "Eh? I'm pretty sure Byakuran said Tsunayoshi." said the messenger. Dino sighed. "The Vongola Decimo's name is Sawada Ienari. Remember that."

"So, what have you come for?" said Ienari. "And who's Byakuran?"

"He is the Boss of the Millefiore Family." replied Tsuna. "And the only Family who tried to make the whole world collapse." "Huh?" Ienari blinked. "And I know he will appear before us again." said Dino.

"Eh? Why?" asked Ienari. Tsuna and Kyouya were frostily cold. Because he will come. "When the time comes, you will know." said Tsuna. "And ah, take him with you." Tsuna pointed at Byakuran's messenger.

Ienari and the messenger left the office. "Geez. What am I suppose to do with this thing?" Ienari muttered.

"What did you see?" said Dino. "The devils will come." Tsuna gritted his teeth. "How much longer?" said Dino. "About two months." replied Tsuna. "Ienari must not learn anything, until the time comes. Only when I'm gone."

Kyouya pulled Tsuna into his embrace. "And I won't let you go alone. Not again, not ever." Dino smiled. "It'll be fine, Kyouya. It'll be fine like that. If anything happens, the Cavallone Family, Vongola Allied Family will always side with Vongola."

Ienari chased the messenger away and went back to class. Something is going to happen, but he didn't know how. Ienari sat in class without disturbance after that. Nezu-sensei was stunned when Ienari didn't fail his extra difficult math test.

When he reached home, Hayato forced Ienari to help the restaurant, by becoming a waiter. "It doesn't matter, does it? This is the family restaurant." said Hayato. Nana just smiled. Tsuna just smiled, as Kyouya dragged Tsuna to their bedroom. "Err...what was that?" Ienari blinked.

"Oh, don't worry about it." laughed Takeshi. "It's normal." "Dragging people away ain't normal." said Ienari. "You will know, eventually." said Hayato. He placed the dish in Ienari's hands. "Table five."

Ienari sighed. He took the dish to the table. "Oya, oya. New staff?" a guy with mismatched eyes and purple hair stared. "I am Sawada Ienari. Please enjoy your meal." Ienari bowed and left. "Hey, Mukuro-san, who is that?" said a blond-haired boy. "Tsunayoshi brought in someone interesting. Kufufufu." he chuckled.

Dino then walked in. "Oh, Dino!" Nana smiled. "Welcome!" "Cavallone Dino." Reborn perched on the table. "You know him, Reborn?" "Of course he does." Dino laughed. "He's my previous student." said Reborn. "Eh? Really?" Ienari blinked.

"Kufufufu. Seems like the lil' heir is still wet behind the ears." the man with mismatched eyes chuckled. "Rokudo Mukuro. You're here again." said Dino. "What, I can't eat dinner?" said Mukuro.

Tsuna and Kyouya descended down the stairs, their clothes changed. "Oh, Dino." smiled Tsuna. "Welcome!" "Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro chuckled. "Good evening, Mukuro." said Tsuna.

"Mukuro-sama, it's getting late." said a girl with similar hairstyle. "We should go." "Yes, we should, Chrome." replied Mukuro. "See you another day, Tsunayoshi." the five of them stepped out into the chilly night breeze.

"Now, tell me, my stupid student, why are you in Japan?" said Reborn. "It's because of me." said Tsuna. "Oh?" Reborn lowered his gun. "But I cannot tell." said Tsuna. "The time will come. Ienari has come here, and he has a major role to play."

"You better be telling the truth." said Reborn. "Or I'll pull a bullet through your head." "Dino will explain everything, when I'm gone. You will understand. In order for Vongola to win, in order for humanity to win, Dino will be assist."

"Bucking Bronco Dino, you better not fail." said Kyouya. "I won't, Kyouya!" said Dino. Tsuna laughed. If only they could stay in this peaceful life forever. No wars, no fights, no one would be sacrificed.


	4. Sasagawa Ryohei

Chapter 4: Sasagawa Ryohei

Just as Ienari said, to Nezu-sensei's dismay, he got a perfect score on a math test which Nezu-sensei tried so hard to make Ienari's life miserable. Nezu-sensei shook in fury. He cannot believe there was someone so talented that skipping classes does not matter.

Three floors below, in the courtyard, stood Hibari Kyouya, the Head of Disciplinary. Reborn observed from his hiding spot. Something was bothering him. Sawada Tsunayoshi...what could it be that you're hiding? What is it that is so important to protect even from Vongola? He sipped his coffee.

Reborn smirked. He would investigate. He is the world's greatest hitman. He would take this matter into his own hands. He pulled out his cellphone. "Hey, I need you to investigate something." "Oh, Reborn. Finally came crying to me, kora?" said the voice on the other end. "I'll kill you." said Reborn. The other man sighed. "What is it, kora?" "I need you to investigate Sawada Ienari's twin brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi." said Reborn. "Make sure that Iemitsu doesn't finds out." "Gotcha, kora." he replied.

Ienari sighed as he snapped awake by his English teacher. "Sawada!" the teacher yelled yet again. "If you fail this paper, you're going to have detention!" Ienari sighed. What is wrong with this school? There's no way he'd fail an English paper too. He scowled. His classmates laughed.

Keiichi knew Ienari was bothered. "Is something wrong?" he said when lunch time pulled over. Ienari shook his head. "Then why are you sighing the whole day?" Keiichi raised an eyebrow. "I wonder who Tsunayoshi really is." "Huh? That's it?" Keiichi blinked. "You expected something else?" said Ienari. "I at least expected you to ask how the scary Head of Disciplinary could be controlled by Sawada Tsunayoshi." said Keiichi. "After all, it's the school greatest gossip."

"Hey, did you see that?" a group of students seated behind them said. "About what?" asked another. "Hibari-san bit a group of third- years gangsters!" replied the first voice. "Eh? Again?" said a third voice. "If Tsunayoshi had not interfered, I doubt they'll ended up in the hospital." added the first voice.

Ienari and Keiichi paled. "Again." mouthed Keiichi. "Does this always happens?" asked Ienari. Keiichi nodded. "What is Tsuna's occupation?" asked Ienari after awhile. "Eh?" Keiichi blinked. "Isn't he a student?" "He is?" said Ienari in surprise. "We assumed. Well, he looked like a student, didn't he?" said Keiichi.

"No one knows?" said Ienari.

Keiichi shook his head. "No. Maybe Hibari knows." Ienari shuddered. Thinking of him made shivers down his spine. "No, I think I rather not." "I see." replied Keiichi. "A wise choice. If you did, you'd probably be bitten to death."

"What are you doing, Kyouya? It's already evening." Tsuna sighed as he approached Kyouya. He finally found him, and he was on the rooftop again. "Tsunayoshi." Kyouya reached out and pulled him into his embrace. Tsuna blushed. "What are you doing?!" "Just be quiet." Kyouya grunted. He leaned in and kissed Tsuna. "What would have happened if you had become the next Vongola Boss?"

Tsuna caressed Kyouya's raven black hair. "I...don't know. Maybe I would become the boss, then what?" Kyouya smirked. "I'm not letting you go. Not even your brother." Tsuna pouted. "Ienari got nothing to do with this." "Not now. But it won't be long. You can feel it, don't you?" Tsuna nodded. "The day which I wanted to avoid as long as possible. Soon, we'll be out of time."

"And when the time come, all will work together, like old times, just as you would expect, Tsunayoshi." said Kyouya. "They must. The enemy they are up against is something they alone would not be able to defeat. An enemy much feared than the Millefiore." said Tsuna. "And we will guide them."

The last bell rang as the students filed out of the classrooms. Students from various divisions chattered as they exited the campus. "Oh, so there you are." Dino smiled. "Admiring the evening sun?" Tsuna blushed. "Dino!"

"You don't seem to have much time left. Are you sure about this?" Dino's expression turned serious.

"We don't. That's why this is what we'll do. And we'll stop him from the inside." said Tsuna. 'It'll like sending you out to war." said Dino. "Ever since that day, we have been warring against it." said Tsuna. "Nothing will be calm, unless things are put right. He thinks by forging something of his own can ultimately make them his."

"We'll bite him to death." said Kyouya. "We will, Kyouya. But we must be patient, or everything will becomes nothing. Dino, please tell them everything when I'm gone."

Dino sighed. "And my heart is crying. Losing my dear brother, no one would like their brother to fall into the enemy's hands."

"We'll come back, I promise." smiled Tsuna. Kyouya grunted. "Hn."

"We should be going. Mama is going to worry." said Tsuna. "I'll see you later." smiled Dino. "Sure. Come, Kyouya." the three of them exited the rooftop.

Ienari had arrived home twenty minutes after the school had dismissed. "I'm back, Mother." Reborn was perched on his shoulder. "Ah, welcome back, Ienari!" Nana smiled. "We are very busy at the moment." said Hayato. "Hurry up and change."

Ienari scowled. "Fine." He crossed to the house next door and walked up the stairs. He dump his bag onto the floor, grabbed some fresh clothes and went into the bathroom. After a good bath, riddance of its stickiness, Ienari crossed back to the restaurant to help out. Since it was around dinner time, the restaurant was full with people. The kitchen was fairly busy, Hayato and Takeshi was doing a good job managing it.

Tsuna and Kyouya returned much later. Kyouya parked the car in the garage. "I'm home, Mama." Tsuna smiled. "Hn." Kyouya just grunted. "Welcome back, Tsuna-kun, Kyouya-kun!" Nana smiled. "Where have you been?" said Ienari.

"I had to send in a report to my boss. And then a colleague of mine started nagging how I was never around and dragged us out for drinks." said Tsuna. "Wait...you're not a student?!" Ienari was shocked. "I never said that." replied Tsuna.

"True..." Ienari sighed. "And everyone thought you were a student of Namimori Academy." The door was kicked open. "Extreme good evening!" a man of white hair with protective gloves around his hands shouted. "Did you decide to come by?" Tsuna glanced at the entrance.

"I met him around the corner." Dino appeared behind him. "Dino-sensei!" Ienari greeted. "Hello, Ienari." smiled Dino. "And good evening, madam." "My, come in, Dino-kun!" smiled Nana.

Behind him, three girls appeared. "Good evening, Tsuna-kun." a girl with brown hair smiled. "Yo, Sawada." said the girl with wavy black hair. "Tsuna-san!" another girl with short black hair smiled. "Kufufufu. Seems like there's an exhibition here." Mukuro chuckled. "Eat your food, goddammit." said the white haired man. "Ryohei, aren't you here to eat? Stop standing there." said Tsuna.

"Oh yeah." the man Tsuna called Ryohei walked to an empty table of four and sat down. The three girls sat in the remaining seats where the girl with wavy black hair sat next to him. "The usual?" said Nana. Kyoko nodded. "Yes, please." Nana smiled. "Alright." she handed the orders to the kitchen staff.

"I am hungry to the extreme!" said Ryohei. "Wait, let me guess. You trained and forgot to eat?" said Tsuna. "You got that right to the extreme!" laughed Ryohei. "It's not funny!" the girl beside him fumed. "If I didn't drag you out, you'd probably still be in there without eating dinner again!"

Kyouya grunted. He walked away. Tsuna sighed. Kyouya had probably gone to shower. Tsuna decided to go after Kyouya finished. "So, who is this?" said the girl with short black hair glanced at Ienari.

"Ah, he my brother. He just arrived in Japan few weeks ago." said Tsuna. Dino munched on his egg sandwich. "And Vongola's heir." "Eh? Really?" Ryohei blinked. "Extremely nice to meet you, Sawada's brother!" "Heh, so Sawada has a brother?" smirked the girl next to Ryohei. "My name is Hana." "I'm Kyoko," the girl with brown hair smiled. "And I'm Haru desu~" said the girl with short black hair.

Ienari bowed. "I'm Sawada Ienari. Nice to meet you."

The kitchen bell rang and Ienari went to deliver their orders. He lightly place the orders on the table. "Thank you, Ienari-kun!" smiled Kyoko. Kyouya walked back into the restaurant. "Tsunayoshi." Tsuna smiled. "Enjoy, Ryohei."

Tsuna crossed to the other house. He grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. "You know Tsuna?" said Ienari. "Of course. We go to the same school back then." said Hana. "You wouldn't believe how much time has passed."

"Ryohei-san, are you still...er...a student?" asked Ienari. "Of course not! I'm already almost twenty-six!" said Ryohei. "Ehh...I see.." Ienari sweat dropped. Dino smiled. It's normal for Ienari to be curious. Kyouya just took some sandwiches and sat in a corner eating.

Hayato and Takeshi finally came out of the kitchen. "So you're here, Turf Top." said Hayato. "Oya, oya. Here it comes." said Mukuro. "What, Octopus Head?" scowled Ryohei. "Can't a man eat?" "Says the guy who forgot to eat." said Hayato. "Maa, maa." Takeshi laughed heartily.

Tsuna then came back wearing fresh clothes. "Kufufufu. This is indeed interesting." "Mukuro..." Tsuna sighed. "They're fighting?" Ienari realized. "You're slow, Baka-Nari!" Reborn kicked Ienari.

"What the hell, Reborn?! Why must you always kick me?" Ienari whined. "Because I felt like it." replied Reborn. "What the heck?!" Ienari stared at Reborn dumbfounded. "You seemed like having fun," noted Tsuna, taking a piece of sandwich from Kyouya's plate.

"I am not!" protested Ienari.

"You seem to know these people fairly well." said Reborn. "Well, he is Sasagawa Ryohei, the famous boxer and also a sports trainer." said Tsuna. "But he has no brains." added Hayato. "What did you say, Octopus Head?!" Ryohei yelled. "You clearly can't understand something complicated! That's why you can't think, Turf Top" retorted Hayato.

Tsuna stared at them. "Stop it already!" the both of them fell quiet. Ryohei finished his dinner. "Sasagawa Ryohei? The international boxing champion?" said Ienari. Dino chuckled. "The one and only."

"No way!" Ienari stared at Ryohei.

Ryohei smiled. "Once again, nice you meet you, Sawada Ienari. My name is Sasagawa Ryohei."


	5. The sudden arrival of the Storm Guardian

Chapter 5: The sudden arrival of the Storm Guardian

Reborn fished out an envelope stamped in Vongola Seal. The handwriting was definitely Nono's, that confident, cursive, boss-like handwriting. It was written in Italian. Reborn smirked. Nono must have planned something. Reborn opened the envelope. The dying will was sealed onto the parchment, blazing brightly as ever.

Ienari yawned as he descended down the stairs. "Where is Tsuna and that scary guy- Hibari Kyouya?" said Ienari. "They already went." said Hayato, setting the breakfast on the table. "So early?" Ienari blinked. "They always are." said Takeshi, grinning. "After all, Kyouya is the Head of Disciplinary."

"Hurry up, Baka-Nari! You're going to be late." Reborn stole Ienari's egg. "Hey!" Ienari complained. "You stole my food again!" "The strongest and the fittest wins. You're too slow, Baka-Nari." said Reborn. Ienari stared at Reborn. "What the heck..?" Then he glanced at the table. "Oh crap, I'm going to be late!" he grabbed his toast and bag, and rushed out. He feared that he would be bitten to death.

Upon reaching Namimori Academy, the bell rang. Ienari heaved a sigh in relief. "Just in time..." Hibari approached Ienari, tonfas in hands. "What are you still doing here, Sawada Ienari?" he glared. Ienari paled. "C..calm down! I was just about to get to class!" Ienari scrambled towards his classroom.

Behind a bush, two beads of turquoise lenses stared at Ienari. "Decimo...how dare he threatened Decimo..." Ienari sighed as he plopped into his seat. "Nezu-sensei again...and first thing in the morning..." he grumbled. His neighbor seat-mate, sighed too. "Mathematics is the most hideous subject," said Keiichi.

Reborn stood perched on a tree outside the classroom. He had a pair of binoculars over his large sea-black eyes. "Ienari isn't any useful when he isn't in action." he sighed. But no matter. They will be arriving, under Nono's direct orders. You better buck up, Ienari. Ienari daydreamed again as he stared into the sky outside the windows. Nezu stopped his lecture and glared at Ienari. "Sawada!" Ienari didn't hear the first time. Jocks sniggered at the back in a corner. "Sawada!" roared Nezu again. This time, Ienari turned around. "Ah, Nezu-sensei." Ienari paled.

Nezu-sensei frowned. "Detention, Sawada Ienari. And I believe you have an elder brother? I need to see him. If not, your mother will do." "Eh? Why my mother?" questioned Ienari. "Because you're constantly not listening to my fabulous lecture, who graduated through an elite course!" scoffed Nezu. Keiichi scowled. "Here we go again." "He's just a dunbass trying to impress himself." said Sayaka. "Indeed." agreed Keiichi.

"I'll just bring my brother." Ienari paled. He didn't want to bring his dear mother just to be embarrassed by his stupid mathematics teacher. "Good. What is your brother's name? I bet it's a useless name, just like yours." said Nezu. The class paled. Calling people's names useless was just too much. Ienari scowled. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The temperature in the classroom suddenly dropped. "S..Sawada Tsunayoshi?" repeated Nezu. "Are you sure?" "Why would I lie?" scowled Ienari. "I don't earn any money by lying." "He's someone to be respected in Namimori." said Hyari, a student who sat in the front row. "And he's your brother?" Ienari could only nod.

The bell rang. Dino walked in. "Oh, Nezu-sensei." smiled Dino. "I'll be borrowing this student." said Nezu, pointing to Ienari. He dragged Ienari out as he exited the classroom. Dino just stared. "Did something happen?" "Oh yes, Dino-sensei. Big time." said Sayaka. "He said his brother was Sawada Tsunayoshi!" "Isn't hilarious?" sniggered one of the jocks at the back.

"Oh, Tsuna?" brightened Dino. "I know him well!" "Eh?" the students stared at Dino. "Whoops." Dino pursed his lips. "Enough of that. Take out your textbooks. Turn to page seventy." Reborn sighed. Sawada Tsunayoshi was a mystery. He learnt one thing: He was respected in Namimori.

Nezu dragged Ienari as he marched into the reception office. Hibari sat at the desk, signing paperworks, and just as he expected, Sawada Tsunayoshi was holding a pile of papers in one hand, a cup of warm tea in another, seated comfortably on the couch. The both of them looked up as the door opened with a loud bang. "Nezu-sensei." grunted Hibari.

"Why are you here, Ienari?" said Tsuna. "I was dragged by him!" complained Ienari. "And he's being unreasonable!" "We can see that." said Tsuna. "Are you Sawada Ienari's brother?" said Nezu. Tsuna smiled. "Isn't obvious? We have the same family name." Nezu was stunned for a moment.

"He's not listening to his lessons!" said Nezu. "He's your younger brother, isn't he? Can't you teach him better?" "Does it matter? After all, he scored all his papers with flying colors." said Tsuna. Nezu was red with furry. "A student's responsibility is to listen-"

"Stop." said Tsuna. "You don't understand your students at all." "What?" said Nezu. He was furious that Tsuna interrupted his fabulous speech. "Ienari is a transfer student from Italy. You don't know what Ienari is capable of. As a student from Italy, you, as a teacher should be well-aware of their education system." said Tsuna.

Hibari just grunted. "Hn." "Now, go back to class, Ienari. Dino-sensei is going to be sad if you stay any longer." said Tsuna. "Y...yes!" Ienari exited the reception office and raced back to class. It was the first time his brother had praised him.

Dino just smiled as Ienari returned. "Did you have a nice trip?" "A very interesting one, Dino-sensei." Ienari grumbled as he walked to his seat. His classmates sniggered. "Baka-Nari got bitten to death by Hibari!" one whispered.

Ienari sighed. He took out his books. Ienari forgot to buy his foreign language book again. He took out his Italian version textbook. Dino is a social studies teacher. In social studies, separated into many different categories. And one of them was foreign languages. Italian was very uncommon in Japan, but Namimori Academy hired Dino to teach, mainly because of a certain spartan tutor.

Sayaka glanced at Ienari's textbooks. "You're not buying your textbooks, are you?" "I am very proficient in Italian." scowled Ienari. "I don't need those textbooks." "Your brother is also very proficient in foreign languages. Are you even Japanese?" smirked Saika, a student seated behind Sayaka.

"I have not seen my brother for fifteen years." said Ienari. "We were raised separately." Dino smiled. "But you are back, Ienari. That is all it matters." Dino continued the lecture until the bell rang. Dino's lesson was the last class. Ienari gathered his things and left. "It must be hard, having to live with a family so foreign," said Keiichi. "Hmph. An Italian transfer student, so what?" Mochida was at the doorway.

"Mochida-sempai!" Keiichi and his fellow students smiled. "What makes you come by?" said Sayaka. "I heard that Sawada Ienari has come to Japan." said Mochida. "Why don't you just drop by his house?" said Keiichi. "He lives together with Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Walking along the road at his pace, Ienari slowly made his way home. At times, he felt like he was being followed. But every time, he turned behind, there was nothing. Strange. I swear something was following me. Ienari's rather weak hyper intuition was acting up. He couldn't help but wonder. When he finally reached home at last, he raced into the house and bolted the door.

"What are you doing there, Guardians of Vongola?" Ienari heard Tsuna. Ienari opened the door. "Eh?" Clearly enough, his Guardians who were supposed to be in Italy were right in front of his eyes.

"Guardian of Storm, Ilario Decci." said Tsuna. "Hn." grunted Hibari. "Impressive, Sawada Tsunayoshi. As expected of the ex-Boss of Vongola." said Ilario. "Ex-boss?" Ienari blinked. "It seems you have arrived," Reborn perched on Ienari's shoulder. "We have a lot to talk about."


	6. Rokudo Mukuro

Chapter 6: Rokudo Mukuro

"What are you doing here, Ilario?" Ienari blinked. "Decimo." Ilario smiled. "We have come." "We?" Ienari raised an eyebrow. "So you're not alone." said Reborn. "Where are they?" "Oh, I lost them." "So you were tailing me." scowled Ienari. Tsuna smiled. "Why don't we go in? It's getting chilly outside."

Hibari opened the door and the three of them stepped inside. "What is that noise?" Ilario said, noticing the clanking and chattering next door. "Oh, don't mind it. It doesn't matter." said Tsuna. Hibari walked into the kitchen and began making a pot of tea.

"Now, Storm Guardian." Said Tsuna, a little too curt, causing Ilario to flinch. "Why are you here? Ienari was the only one supposed to be taken into our care." "How could you, after abandoning Decimo?" said Ilario. Hibari glared at Ilario. "You don't understand anything."

"Which part of it? We grew up together. We're childhood friends." said Ilario. "Oh, wonderful." smiled Tsuna. "Why are you smiling, Tsuna?" asked Ienari. "Is that something to be happy?" "No, but I felt relieved. You were never told anything." replied Tsuna.

"This is the legendary almighty ex-Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi supposed to be?" scowled Ilario. "I don't know what you're talking about." Tsuna leaned against Hibari. "Don't lie," said Reborn. "You're Ienari's brother. You could've been the Vongola Decimo." "According to the Ninth, there was a Boss who took over Vongola for a short period of time before Ienari succeeded as the heir. That Boss was abominable. He was even stronger than Primo." said Ilario. "But one day, he and his Guardians disappeared completely."

"Hn." Hibari grunted. Tsun a just stared at Ilario. "You are that Boss, aren't you?" said Ilario. "This is the first time I've heard of it," said Ienari. "Because you weren't listening while I was talking, Baka-Nari!" Reborn kicked Ienari. "Ouch!" Ienari whined.

Tsuna mobile phone then rang. He flipped it and pressed the answer button. "Chief." As he listened to the voice on the other end, Tsuna smile turned into a scowl. After he ended the call, he stood and grabbed his coat. "Another?" said Hibari. "Yeah. I'll be back soon, Kyouya." Tsuna smiled.

Within seconds, Tsuna was gone. "He has work at this hour?" said Ilario. "It's not surprising." said Hibari. "Since it's his work." "What is his occupation?" asked Ilario. "Yeah, I had also wanted to know for a long time." said Ienari. "Eh?" Ilario blinked. "You didn't know?" "No. He wouldn't even tell." said Ienari. "He's Namimori's Investigator." said Hibari.

"Eh?! He works for the force?!" both Ienari and Ilario were stunned. "I'm surprised you never noticed, Baka-Nari." said Reborn. "He always carries a card holder with him. Didn't you see it?" "Oh, that black rectangular leather thingy?" said Ienari. "It was on the table." "That's Tsuna's badge." said Kyouya.

Ienari and Ilario were stunned, and speechless. "No one ever said anything." said Ienari. "You're weaker than Primo. That Boss who disappeared must be very strong if he is even stronger than Primo." said Reborn. "You're going to undergo more training, starting tomorrow."

Tsuna drove Hibari's bike to the crime scene. "What's the situation?" said Tsuna. "Two girls, died instantly after two bullets punched through their skulls." said an officer. He had golden shoulder-long hair. "Good evening, Sil." said Tsuna. "Good evening, High Investigator Sawada Tsunayoshi." he saluted.

"Tsunayoshi." the chief smiled. "I'm glad you made it." "You were the one who called me middle of the night!" said Tsuna. "It's only eight." said the Chief. Tsuna scowled. "I have a guest. I left Kyouya with them. Just hope he won't bite them all to death." "Maybe you should've brought them all along," chuckled the Chief. "And ruin the crime scene? No way." said Tsuna.

"They're from Vongola. Do you think they're that incompetent?" sighed the Chief. "Trust them more, like they did for you." "That was a long time ago, Chief Kuroyuri. I won't go back anymore." said Tsuna.

"Er...High Investigator?" a forensic officer interrupted. "Yes?" Tsuna turned. "I think you should see this." he pointed to a tattoo on the victim's forearms. "They're involved in the underworld." the ever so-famous inspector from Kokuyo has appeared again, along with his assistants.

"Mukuro." greeted Tsuna. "And you're being followed." he glanced at the shadows behind Ken and Chikusa. "Oya, oya, it seems I was." chuckled Mukuro. "Drag them out." Ken and Chikusa surrounded the shadows and pulled them into the light. "Stop!" a yell pierced through the night.

"If only you didn't follow Mukuro here." said Tsuna. "What were you doing, Kyouya?" Hibari approached them from the opposite direction. "Hn. They were interested in your job, Tsunayoshi." "Not funny, Kyouya." scowled Tsuna.

"That is the Kan's Mark." said Reborn. "We are well aware of it." said Chrome. "That's why we're here." "Mukuro, Sil, Kyouya, let's go." said Tsuna. "What about us?" said Ienari. "Stay here. Or go home. You're not part of this." said Tsuna

And just like that, Ienari and Ilario were left behind with the Chief Head at the crime scene. "Did you know Sawada Tsunayoshi before?" said Reborn. "Vongola's most trusted hitman, Reborn." said Chief Kuroyuri. Reborn frowned. "Who are you?" "I'll advice you, don't go near Tsunayoshi, or you'll regret it." said Chief.

"Why do you know so much about him than his younger brother?" said Chief Kuroyuri. "Younger brother?" Chief eyed Ienari. "Tsunayoshi didn't have a younger brother." "He didn't?!" Ienari eyes widened. "Then who am I?" "He didn't have a younger brother, but he had a twin brother." said Chief.

"Twin? Impossible. Ienari is sixteen." said Ilario. "I don't know. You have to ask Tsunayoshi, though I doubt he'll tell you anything. It took me years just to persuade him to work for me." replied the chief.

"What happened?" asked Ilario. "I cannot say. Only Tsunayoshi is allowed to speak of it." "Hmph. Even Mukuro-sama won't be happy if you did." scoffed Ken. "Who are you people?" said Ilario. "We're the police force from Kokuyo." said Chrome. "Kokuyo? The neighbouring town?" Ienari blinked. "Why did you come all the way here?" "We only follow Mukuro-sama orders, and it got nothing to do with you." said Ken.

"Oi, Tsuna." Sil whispered. "What?" Tsuna stared at the warehouse. It was dark, and silent. "Why are we here? It's impossible for them to hide so near the crime scene. They probably on the run already." said Sil. "Shut up and watch. They'll come." whispered Tsuna.

After waiting for what it feels like forever, a gang of rough looking men walked out of the warehouse. "Kufufufu. Seems like Tsunayoshi was right." chuckled Mukuro. "Get them!" said Tsuna. Hibari already had his beloved tonfas in his hands, charging towards the gangsters. The first hit sent a number of them crashing into the warehouse.

"What was that sound?" wondered Ienari. "Let's go check it out." said Ilario. "The fight has begun." said Chief. "Look carefully with your own eyes." Ienari and Ilario raced towards the scene, with Reborn on top of Ienari's head.

When they arrived at the scene, a smiling Hibari and a chuckling Mukuro was having a competition on who could defeat more. Tsuna stepped out of his hiding spot. He sighed. "Stop that, both of you." "Oya, oya," chuckled Mukuro. "Hn." Hibari grunted. "They deserved it."

The leader of the mass of gangsters glared at Tsuna. "Who dares to disturb our turf, the Kan? "Kan? That makes things much easier." smiled Tsuna. "Go to hell." a dying will flame ignited on his forehead, strong and bright. "That's....deathperation flames!" said Ilario. "How..." "As I suspected, he must be Vongola's ex-Boss." said Reborn. "I remember that flame."

Tsuna's gloves covered in flames, one swing sent the mass of gangsters crashing. They barely survived. "This is punishment for kidnapping innocent girls and forced them into prostitution. After you got bored with them, you killed them, Kan." said Tsuna.

"That is not even the normal mode. It's the Hyper Dying Will Mode." said Reborn. "And even stronger than Baka-Nari." Mukuro and Hibari put away their weapons. Tsuna extinguished the deathperation flames. "Chief, I got him." Tsuna pulled the leader from the ground. The gangster paled. "Please forgive me! Put me down! Don't kill me!" Tsuna stared at him. "Who's going to kill you?" "You're not?" said Ilario.

"Like hell I would." said Tsuna. "He's yours." he threw the gangster to Sil. "Goodbye. Come, Kyouya." Tsuna and Kyouya were gone. They hopped onto the bike Tsuna drove out. Hibari started the engine and both of them were gone.

"The last time I ever saw that kind of flame was sixteen years ago." said Reborn. "The ex-Boss. Is he really him?" said Ilario. "He must be. No one else could produce such flames." replied Reborn.

"We should go too. Mother's going to get mad if we don't." said Ienari. "Eh? Mother?" said Ilario. "Yeah. That house belongs to my mother." replied Ienari, answering Ilario's questions. "Have a safe trip," smiled Chief Kuroyuri. "We'll meet again."

"Kufufufu. Tsunayoshi's family is interesting." chuckled Mukuro. "Rokudo Mukuro." said Reborn. "Oya?" Mukuro blinked. "I'm right, aren't I?" said Reborn. "The one and only able to escape from the Vindice in history." "He was caught by Vindice before?!" Ienari and Ilario paled. "Kufufufu. Yes, I am Rokudo Mukuro, one who escaped from Vindice sixteen years ago, Sun Pacifier of the Acrobaleno." said Mukuro. Reborn frowned. He knows. "Mukuro-sama!" Mukuro's assistants approached them.

"Let's go, everyone. The Mist will forever be our shield. Kufufufu." the thick fog of Mist covered them and they were gone. "What an unsettling bunch. How did Tsunayoshi become friends with them?" said Sil. "Don't ask, silly. You'll die if you pry too much." said Chief Kuroyuri. "Let's go."

When Ienari and Ilario returned, the restaurant staff, as well as Nana was eating dinner. Tsuna and Hibari were eating on the couch, since Hibari disliked crowds too much. "Welcome back~" Nana smiled. "Who are these people?" said Ilario. "Is that your friend?" Nana glanced at Ilario. "Ah, yes, Mother." replied Ienari. "Welcome!" Nana smiled. Ilario bowed. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"These are the staff from the restaurant." said Ienari. "Huh? Restaurant? The one next door? Your family owns it?!" blinked Ilario. "Yep!" Yamamoto grinned. "You're Ienari's friend?" "Yeah..." said Ilario.

The dinner was cheerful. It was the first time Ienari had seen so many people gathered around just for dinner. Ienari learnt two names who were Tsuna's childhood friends who worked at the restaurant as well: Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato.

Tsuna and Hibari got sleepy after an investigation. They went ahead and retired for the night. "You were Tsuna's Guardians, weren't you?" said Reborn. Gokudera and Yamamoto flinched. "D..don't scare me, dude!" laughed Yamamoto after mere seconds. "I am a chef." "Tsuna was the ex-Boss. You, now I remember. You are the Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, and the Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato." said Reborn.


	7. Byakuran and Irie Shoichi

Chapter 7: Byakuran and Irie Shoichi.

Tsuna's Guardians were speechless. "How....did you know?" stuttered Ienari. "I was there when Tsunayoshi ruled Vongola." replied Reborn. "And what are you gonna do about it?" said Gokudera. "If Tsuna won't go back, we won't either."

"I'm not telling you to return. I'm just saying." smirked Reborn. "Hmph." scoffed Gokudera as he munched on his dinner. Nana just sat there, happily eating her dinner, oblivious to everything. For once, it was a good thing. Yamamoto and Gokudera sighed.

Gokudera glanced at Ilario. "What have you come for?" "I came, under Nono's orders. He seemed worried about something." replied Ilario. Yamamoto and Gokudera were silent. Is this what you saw, Tsuna? They glanced at each other.

After dinner, the staff went home. Yamamoto and Gokudera stayed at the Sawada Household. They shared a room, opposite Tsuna's room. Ilario was given his own room, as there were many vacant rooms in the large house. "Well then, goodnight, Ilario." waved Ienari. "Goodnight, Decimo." replied Ilario.

They were awfully tired. After all, they had a very long day.

The next morning, it was a normal routine in the morning. Ilario enrolled in Namimori Academy too. The both of them set out after their breakfast. "Why is everyone crowding in front of the entrance? I bet Hibari is going to bite them to death." Ienari paled. "Bite them to death? How?" Ilario blinked. "And why Hibari?" "You'll know soon." replied Ienari.

True enough, Hibari came out with his tonfas in hands. "How dare you crowd on Namimori property? I'll bite you all to death!" he grunted. In mere seconds, the crowd paled and backed off. They ran to their classes, leaving the land empty.

"Kyouya, that was unnecessary." sighed Tsuna. "What's happening?" said Ienari, approaching Tsuna. "We have five new transfer students." said a man with a very weird hairdo. "Kusakabe." Hibari grunted. "Where are they?" "They were already on the way to class." replied the man called Kusakabe.

Ienari settled in his seat and stared at the sky, like usual. Ilario was held back by Kusakabe as he needed to deal with the papers. The bell rang and Dino walked in. "Good morning, my dear students~" Dino smiled. "We have transfer students today!"

"Eh~ the last time was Baka-Nari." laughed Sayaka. Ienari scowled. "I am not stupid." "Hmph. But you always got picked by Nezu-sensei." retorted Sayaka. "Now, now, students, please don't fight." smiled Dino. "Alright, come in, guys!"

Ienari only expected Ilario, but to his surprise there were five extra transfer students. So that was what the Vice Disciplinary meant. Ilario, being the one with long golden hair stepped forward. "Ilario Decci." was his only introduction. Ienari sweat dropped.

The next one stood next to Ilario stepped forward. He had spiky black hair, with an ear pierce on his right ear. "Zarai Zen." Ienari was far from stunned. Ilario never said anything!

"My name is Murasaki Jin."

The third one continued. "Seira Evans." she had long brown hair that reached her back. She was tall too.

"I am Lexi Darius." continued the next transfer student.

And finally, the last one right at the corner stood forward. "Reiya Keichirou." He by far, looked the youngest, although all of them were the same age.

Ienari paled. All of them were his Guardians!Ilario should have told him sooner! Dino smiled. "Okay...now we should find places for six students..." Dino scanned the classroom. Ilario walked towards the boy behind Ienari. He glared at him. "This is now mine. Get lost." Ienari paled. Keiichi paled. "What the heck?"

The poor boy who sat behind Ienari had no choice but to move somewhere else. Dino sighed. He felt pity for the poor boy. Then, Dino assigned seats for the remaining new students and started the class. Like Ienari, they brought Italian version textbooks, much to Ienari's embarrassment. The class laughed. "Is it funny?" asked Seira.

The class laughed even harder. "You don't know? We don't have textbooks like these!" Kaeda pointed to their textbooks. "I don't see any point for me to not use these textbooks. The content is the same. I can read them, so it's no problem." replied Seira.

The bell then rang. "See me in the reception office, new students. And you too, Ienari." sighed Dino. Ienari sighed. "Why me too?" "You still haven't bought your textbooks." said Sayaka. Ienari face palmed. "I forgot." "What an excuse." said Ken, a classmate in Ienari's class.

The seven of them got up and headed towards the reception room, much to Nezu-sensei's displeasure. "Dino!" Tsuna smiled. "Hey, Tsuna, Kyouya." smiled Dino. "Hn." grunted Hibari. "Why are we here?" said Zen. "More like, why are you guys in Japan?!" said Ienari.

Tsuna glanced at the door. A shadow stood behind it. Tsuna frowned. Someone had followed Ienari. "Stop making noise!" one whispered. "You shut up!" another whispered. Hibari got up and opened the door. Two individuals fell into the room. "Keiichi!" exclaimed Ienari. "And Mochida." scowled Tsuna. "What are you doing?" "We're just interested what the baby Reborn had sent us to do." said Mochida.

"Reborn!" growled Ienari. Perched on a tree, Reborn smirked as he sipped his espresso.

"We are all here under Nono's order." said Zen. "Because something might take place. And Nono said, meet Sawada Tsunayoshi. He'll tell you what you should do." said Reiya.

Tsuna blinked. "Who are you? If you're an enemy, we must bring you down." Murasaki took out his sword. Where he kept it was a mystery. "Stand down, Murasaki. He is not." said Ienari. "Fine then, Decimo." replied Murasaki. Tsuna sighed. "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The five Vongola Guardians flinched. "You are Sawada Tsunayoshi?" "But I am not a prophet, I cannot tell you your path." said Tsuna. "I am only a regular person." "As if. As the ex-Boss, Vongola have achieved many things because of you." Reborn marched into the room.

"Someone will be stopping by today," sighed Tsuna. "Who is it?" said Dino. Hibari looked up from his paperwork. "No one is gonna like him, but he will come. He brings us warnings." "When will he be arriving?"said Lexi. "Five hours from now, at the Sawada Residence." replied Tsuna.

"I'll come by then," said Dino. "Sure," smiled Tsuna. "Now, get to class, all of you. Including you, Keiichi." "And Mochida doesn't have to?" pouted Keiichi. "Your brother has graduated from middle school long time ago." said Dino. "The university section is different."

"Fine." muttered Keiichi. The eight of them slowly made their way back to class.

"What are you thinking, Tsunayoshi?" said Hibari. "I wonder what they have come for," replied Tsuna. "The Guardians have assembled. The Trials will be invoked soon." "Hn. Whatever happens, we will protect you." HIbari embraced Tsuna. "Kyouya...thank you..." Tsuna murmured in his ear.

Nezu-sensei was very pissed at the eight of them. Even if he set the hardest questions, they had the perfect score, much to Nezu's dismay. The class laughed at Nezu-sensei. Ienari sighed. Tsuna's words were disturbing. Who on earth was he? Nono ordered that Tsuna would give them an answer. But what kind of answer? It's too far-fetched.

After school was over, Ienari and the Guardians rushed to the Sawada Residence. They took a shower and ate their lunch. They couldn't miss anything important. Half an hour later, Tsuna, Hibari and Kyouya arrived. "Oh, you're early." Tsuna noticed the Guardians in the living room. "We'll go ahead and shower first," smiled Tsuna. Dino nodded.

As Tsuna and Kyouya ascended the stairs, Dino seated himself on a couch. "You're not really a teacher, aren't you?" said Reiya. "Can't you tell?" smiled Dino. "He's the Boss of Cavallone Family." Reborn hopped onto the table.

"Eh?!" the Guardians were shocked. 'Cavallone? What are you doing here?" said Zen. "I could say the same for all of you." said Dino. "Will he be coming?" "Who?" asked Ienari. "Who else? Your father, Head of CEDEF, Sawada Iemitsu." said Dino. "I don't know. He didn't liked Japan." replied Ienari.

"It's not like he didn't liked Japan. Something terrible once happened here, and he couldn't forget it." Tsuna and Hibari descended the stairs. Then the door bell rang. "And he has arrived."

Two male figures walked in. One was a white albino and the other had red hair. "Byakuran and Irie Shoichi. Are these your guests?" said Dino. "Yeah," replied Tsuna. "Yo, Tsunayoshi-kun~" Byakuran popped a marshmallow into his mouth. "Byakuran." reminded Shoichi.

They heard a crash next door. "The restaurant is as lively as ever," said Byakuran. Tsuna glanced at Byakuran. "Just talk." "Not without us." Gokudera and Yamamoto appeared. "Kufufufu. Seems like we in for something interesting." Mukuro and Chrome appeared. "I heard Byakuran is here to the extreme!" Ryohei and Lambo marched through the side entrance.

"Everyone..." Tsuna blinked. "Tsuna, don't blame yourself. We're here, aren't we?" said Yamamoto. Tsuna smiled. 'Okay, everyone, sit." Ienari and his Guardians blinked. They had never seen Tsuna's Guardians assembled before them like that before.

Shoichi gave Tsuna a picture. "This is...!" Tsuna was stunned. "Time is near, Tsunayoshi." said Byakuran. "He will appear, with far greater power." "What is this?" Ienari took the picture from Tsuna. "It's the Devil's Mark." said Ryohei. "Those who he has chosen will return to him when the summons is invoked."

"And he will disrupt the Tri-Ni-Sette Policy." said Shoichi. "Who are these people?" questioned Ilario. "This is the Boss of Gesso, Byakuran, and his right-hand man, Irie Shoichi." said Lambo.

"What did you see, Byakuran?" said Tsuna. "The Master of devils will rise once again." said Byakuran. "Vongola must unite, in order to fight." "Good luck, Tsunayoshi." the both of them vanished. Tsuna clenched his fists. "You know something, Tsunayoshi. Spill it." said Reborn.

Ienari and his Guardians were speechless. Utterly speechless. "When the situation is dire, the Guardians will gather, no matter where." said Reborn. "You are truly Vongola's strongest ruler." "Ienari is the heir." said Tsuna. "We are already at the point where we can't return."

"Tell us what's going on." said Murasaki. Yamamoto laughed. "You'll probably be scared to death," "Why is that so?" demanded Reborn. "It all started with the Kokuyo Lab Explosion." said Tsuna.

"Kokuyo Lab Explosion?" the Guardians repeated. Ilario dug his hand into his bag and took out a file. "What's that?" asked Ienari. "Iemitsu gave it to me before we departed. I totally forgot." He opened the file, to find a long list of victims from the Kokuyo Lab Explosion.

"No way...how did he get that?" said Ryohei. "I don't know," scowled Ilario. Among the list, was Tsuna and Hibari's name. All of Tsuna's Guardians were on the list. "Mind telling us why?" said Reborn.

"Because we were kidnapped five years ago." said Gokudera. "And it caused Vongola, Sawada, Yamamoto, Bovino, Sasagawa and Hibari a lot of problems. You remember, don't you, Sun Acrobaleno?"

Reborn scowled. "The premonition Yuni saw?" Tsuna smiled. "Indeed. And I saw it too." "Sawada Tsunayoshi, who are you?" said Reborn. "We cannot tell you, Sun Acrobaleno." said Tsuna. "But you will know soon, when all players are gathered, and the time that approaches will arrive."

Byakuran smiled. "Two weeks, Tsunayoshi, at the most." "Byakuran, it's time." said Shoichi. "Oh yes, it is~" Byakuran smiled. Shoichi scowled. "Byakuran...!" "Heh, you're so interesting, Sho-chan~ Let's go." smiled Byakuran.

The Vongola Guardians were still stunned, Byakuran and Irie Shoichi silently left. Reborn had dark shadows under his fedora hat. The time of what? Tsuna and his Guardians only stared at the door solemnly.


	8. CEDEF

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 8: CEDEF

The plane landed at the airport around ten in the morning. "Japan. It's been such a long time." sighed Iemitsu, his dirty blond shining in the sun. "Master." Basil and his fellow mates of the CEDEF followed behind. "It's time." said Iemitsu. "Ienari must learn the truth, before it happens."

They called a cab and got in. Judging by the direction, they were probably heading for...the Sawada Residence.

"Wake up, Baka-Nari!" Reborn kicked Ienari off the bed. 'Reborn!" Ienari whined. "Why can't you at least wake people up the normal way?!" Reborn just smirked and sipped his espresso. "Oh yeah, I heard Iemitsu is arriving today."

"WHAT?!" Ienari jumped. "You should have told me sooner!" he rushed into the bathroom, showered and got dressed. By the time he went downstairs, his guardians were already having breakfast.

"Decimo!" his Guardians greeted. "Good morning!"

"You're late," said Tsuna. At the end of the table, Tsuna and Hibari were eating quietly. "Tsuna." Ienari sighed. "Didn't you have work?" "Yeah, I have." replied Tsuna, grabbing another piece of toast. "Kusakabe is standing in for today," said Hibari.

"The both of you work at the school? I don't think so." said Ilario. "It doesn't matter, does it?" said Tsuna. "It's not like you can do anything about it."

The entrance door opened. All eyes glanced at the door. Indeed, Iemitsu has arrived, just as Reborn as been informed. Nana stared at Iemitsu. "Oh my,"

"Father?!" Ienari stood. "Hey, Ienari." Iemitsu grinned. "Why are you here?" Tsuna glared. "Who are you?" Iemitsu glanced.

Everyone who was present was froze.

"You don't know?" Nana glared. "He's your son!"

"Ienari's my son." said Iemitsu.

"Sawada Iemitsu. I see you are trying to bury the ugly truth till death." sneered Gokudera.

"My son?" Iemitsu stared at Tsuna.

"Don't play dumb, Sawada Iemitsu. You instructed Ilario to investigate Tsunayoshi." said Hibari.

Tsuna stood. "You are no father of mine. Get lost." Tsuna glared as he walked out of the house. "Tsunayoshi. I'll drive you there." Hibari called after him. "You don't have to, Kyouya. I'll be fine."

"So, now Tsuna gone, I want you to spill everything." demanded Nana. "How...how could you? He's also your son!"

"Basil." said Iemitsu. "Yes, Master?" said Basil. "Go and find Lal Mirch. She should have that file."

"If you wanted that file, I have it." Reborn appeared from the window. "Sawada Iemitsu." "Acrobaleno Reborn." sighed Iemitsu. "Of course."

"How did you know?" said Ienari. "I have my connections, Baka-Nari." smirked Reborn. "When Tsuna comes back, you're dead." Gokudera leered and disappeared into the restaurant. He kept muttering curses under his breath.

"Hey, Tsunayoshi." the Chief stared at Tsuna. "What's going on? You've been moody all day." "Iemitsu came back. After ten freaking years."

"Hmph. Isn't a great opportunity to hold him down?" sighed the Chief. "I will." Tsuna plopped the murder files into the drawer. "And I'll get him for doing such a thing. Even Ienari doesn't know."

"Because you are the older brother. You have to bear his burden, for one, who doesn't know anything." said the Chief. "You'll be fine."

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari appeared. "Kyouya. What are you doing here?" Tsuna was startled. "Come to Namimori Academy. Something happened." "Really?" Tsuna picked up his coat. "Okay, let's go."

Hibari drove himself and Tsuna to Namimori Academy. Sure enough, students from various divisions crowded the front entrance, until Hibari scared them away. "He fell?" said Tsuna.

"To be more precise, he was thrown from the highest floor, is that what you think?" said Nezu-sensei, glaring and walking towards them. "This is a murder scene, Nezu-sensei. Get lost." said Tsuna.

"To be honest, Sawada, your brother is even worst than you. Pathetic." laughed Nezu-sensei. "I don't know how is a perfect score pathetic. Just because he used to study overseas doesn't mean you can call them pathetic."

Tsuna walked towards the high school section. "Where are you going, Tsunayoshi?" said Hibari. "The murder didn't happen there." replied Tsuna.

He stomped into one of the classrooms. "There you are." Tsuna smirked. "Special Investigator, Sawada Tsunayoshi." the boy sneered. "Like the rumors, you're a genius."

"Kyouya, arrest him." said Tsuna. "Hn. Of course." his handcuffs glinted in the sunlight. "When you're done, we have something important to attend to, Tsunayoshi."

"We have to deal with the CEDEF." sighed Tsuna. "How dare he, in front of my mother, and after so long."

"Tsunayoshi!" Ienari and his Guardians raced just to see Tsuna. "Why are you here?" "Don't you have eyes? I'm arresting the murderer." said Tsuna. "Get going. Go to class."

"We'll come back to bite you." snarled Ilario. "For sure."

"Sure. Come all you want." said Tsuna. Hibari and Tsuna dragged the murderer into the car, leaving Ienari and his Guardians, with an additional Nezu-sensei speechless.

"Is he even your brother?" said Nezu-sensei. "That has nothing to do with you, Nezu-sensei." snarled Reiya. "Let's go."

Once Nezu-sensei was out of sight, Ienari and the Guardians disappeared. They refused to go to class. Skipping classes, was their common act when they were in Italy. "This brings back memories!" said Reiya as they boarded the bus. "Heh. Only idiotic people like you get lost." said Zen.

"Like spending hours in an arcade?" Ryohei appeared. "You're...!" Ienari and the Guardians were startled. "Come, let's hurry home. Tsuna and the rest are waiting." "Why are you here?" said Ilario.

"Ah, I was just passing by." grinned Ryohei. "Kyoko! Hana! Let's go!" he called. Kyoko and Hana were waiting outside. "Okay," they both nodded.

The Sawada Residence coincidently, was just a fifteen-minute walk from the arcade. When they finally arrived, everyone were gathered in the living room. "You're late." said Tsuna.

"Where were you been, kora!" with a small size, an acrobaleno like Reborn, raised his rifle. "You need more training, kora."

"Colonello!" Ienari blinked.

"Since when did you arrive?" said Ilario. "Isn't that obvious?" said Lal, raising her own rifle. Click. Ienari paled. "Please. Don't start a fight here!"

The both of them clicked their tongue.

"Should we get started?" said Yamamoto, entering the living hall. "All done?" said Gokudera.

"You're not going anywhere, Iemitsu. Explain. Now." demanded Gokudera. "What happened?" said Murasaki. "Kufufufu, child, you don't know anything, do you?" Mukuro laughed.

"If you don't speak, everyone will know the secret you have fought so many years to bury it." said Tsuna. "I know everything."

Iemitsu froze. "How...?" "What did you think you made me go through? Bastard." glared Tsuna. "Not only me, but together with my Guardians."

"They're your Guardians?" Ienari pointed at Gokudera and company. "If you did something, speak it up, Iemitsu!" said Nana finally. "How could you? He's your son!"

"He's not our son, Nana! He's a monster!" said Iemitsu. "Ah, now I see. Your true color are coming out." said Ryohei. "You have no idea what the seven of us went through. It was hell."

"Father, start explaining." demanded Ienari. "You did something unforgivable, Iemitsu." said Reborn. "What did you do?"


	9. The msytery

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Chapter 9: The mystery

"That fateful day, many lives were lost." said Iemitsu. "It was the day Vongola, Gesso, Geglio Nero and the Acrobaleno was attacked." said Iemitsu.

"And? Does that give you the right to sacrifice an infant's life to a monster?" said Mukuro. "Aren't you the monster here?"

"What?!" Everyone, except Tsuna and his Guardians were shocked. Nana was speechless.

"They threatened us! They threatened to kill Tsunayoshi if we didn't cooperate. That day, it wasn't something we had ever seen before. That strange power, it happened so fast. Even our best facilities and weaponry didn't work on them." said Iemitsu.

"And what is it, a secret so big that kept you away from Japan for more than ten years?" said Ilario.

"Before we could come up with the countermeasure, time ran out. They took Tsunayoshi away." said Iemitsu. "That evil grin, I'll never forget."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" said Reborn quietly.

"How could I? Even the Vongola was speechless. We don't know what to do!" said Iemitsu. "Losing our heir, Vongola had lost its hope once. We are thankful you are here, Ienari."

"Who were they?" said Lal Mirch. "You should have requested for a search."

"Arcobalenos...weren't you there on the front lines?" said Iemitsu. "Argent Ace...he was the commander of the assault."

Colonello, Lal Mirch and Reborn flinched.

"You sacrificed your son's life. That, did you think out of all people, you would do that, we would find out?" said Reborn. "You're mistaken."

"This is beyond humane, kora!" said Colonello.

"Heir?" said Seira. "Isn't Ienari the heir?" "Your perceptual salience is pretty good." said Gokudera.

"Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi was supposed to be the Vongola Heir, Vongola X." sighed Iemitsu.

"EEEH?!"

"If Tsuna was able to make it out alive, it can only mean one thing, something must have happened. You've become a monster, Tsunayoshi. You are not my son." said Iemitsu.

"How could he?!" growled Gokudera. "We almost died!"

"What happened during that five years?" said Murasaki. "Tell us the truth."

"You just abandoned your own child, because he survived?" said Nana. "I can't believe you! You should be thankful!"

"You don't understand, Nana. Those people who took Tsunayoshi weren't humans. It's possible to think that they are not humans anymore." said Iemitsu.

"Hn." Hibari was silent as ever.

"You really want to know what happened? Even though you'll regret it?" said Tsuna. "The seven of us went through hell, and survived."

"I smell something..." whispered Colonello.

The CEDEF Team were speechless. They just sat and listened to every word that was spoken.

"I don't care. Tell us, Brother Tsunayoshi." Tears began to drip from Ienari's eyes.

"You still consider me your brother?" said Tsuna. "You don't even know anything."

"Then tell us!" said Ienari.

"We were cursed,cursed forever, destined to become monsters, just like you said, Sawada Iemitsu." said Chrome.

Iemitsu was the first to turn pale. "C...cursed?"

Tsuna and his Guardians pulled out a pendant from around their necks. "See this? This is the prove we aren't humans. We can't die, immune to everything." said Ryohei.

"Ienari, you're not sixteen. You're much older than that." said Tsuna. "What?" all eyes turned towards Tsuna.

"Ienari and I are twins." said Tsuna. "On that day, that man, didn't only kidnap me. He kidnapped me, along with all my Guardians, including Chrome."

"What happened? What did you mean by that, Brother Tsunayoshi?" said Ienari.

"The kidnapper lied. You only thought I was the only one who was taken away?" Tsuna glanced at Iemitsu. "You're wrong. When I was thrown into that dusty and frightening valley, Ienari was there. They wanted to take over the world, but with their current strength, they aren't capable enough."

"So they summoned the Devil King." said Rokudo Mukuro, "Kufufufu, it was hell."

They pulled back their sleeves and revealed a demon's mark branded into their skin. "The Devil's blood was injected into us, and by his words, we became cursed, forever." said Ryohei.

"Ienari, you were almost cursed and died." said Tsuna. Ienari blinked. "What?" "Like I said, he wanted to eliminate the Vongola. Turning both heir candidates into the Devil King's brethren was the best thing in the world." replied Tsuna.

"If it wasn't for us, the Vongola would have been in a critical state." said Yamamoto. "I minimized Ienari's curse, froze his time." said Tsuna.

"I was cursed?" Ienari was speechless.

"We are twenty-five, Ienari. Not sixteen." said Tsuna.

"Tsuna extracted Ienari's curse and took in into himself." said Hibari. "You don't even acknowledge your own son?"

"But no one could do that!" said Lal Mirch. "Only I could, as one of the cursed, I, as the Boss, I can." said Tsuna.

"Why?!" Ienari was tearing up. "You should have left me alone! Why did you have to suffer like this?!"

"What is done is done. You can't reverse it back." said Yamamoto.

The pendant the seven of them wore around their necks, it wasn't a pendant. It was a ring, formed by a contract of a cursed. "The Cursed Seven."

"When the Devil calls, friends or foe, if he orders, we must execute it. We are the Devil's servants, slave, bonded by blood and contract."


	10. Cursed Seven

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 10: Cursed Seven

"Cursed Seven?" Reiya spoke up. 'It was what the Devil King himself called us. Humans contracted through blood and flesh, the Cursed Seven." said Lambo. Lambo had been seated in a corner throughout the conversation.

"Who are you?" asked Seira. "Bovino Lambo. Bearer of Lightning." replied Lambo. "He's in your school, didn't you realize?" said Yamamoto. Ienari and the Guardians shook their heads. "Oh well. You must have missed each other. Ahahaha..." laughed Yamamoto.

"Well, now you know." Tsuna smiled. "How can you still smile after all that?" Ienari's voice quivered. "Argent Ace isn't someone you can defeat, but he is also someone you can forgive." said Tsuna. "He'll be back. And this time, I might not be able to hold him back. Call me monster, demon, whatever you want. I'll protect it, no matter what."

Tsuna stood, glaring at his father. "Let's go, Kyouya. I'm sleepy." "Hn." Hibari just complied and followed him up the stairs. "If you regret your decisions, make it right." he said before turning his back.

"Become the next Boss, Ienari. That's what Tsuna wants. He won't become the next Vongola." said Ryohei. "He will never. That is his payback against Vongola."

"Well, it makes sense." sighed Basil. "We ignored him for almost ten years. He had been protecting Ienari all these times." "If only he could've told me." sighed Iemitsu. "You just shot off and called him a monster!" Nana striked. "You didn't know anything, yet you accused your own son!"

"How in the world could anyone knew?!" said Iemitsu. "He still protected all of you! Did you think he did this because he was hired?" said Nana. "His time froze. He can't even die!"

"Do you wish to take it?" said Gokudera. "The way to seek Argent Ace?"

"We can find him?" said Iemitsu, surprised. "How?"

"There's only one way." said Lambo. "But, can you do it?" "You'll risk your life!" I-pin high-pitched voice interrupted. "We don't care." said Ienari. "Brother Tsuna has done too much for me. I haven't done anything for him, I can't just sit back and watch him suffer!"

"You must invoke the Trials." said Chrome. "If you lose, Argent Ace will not come. Even if one of you ended losing your lives."

"When is the Trials?" said Reborn. "In two weeks time." replied Lambo. "Tsuna will commence the Trials." "Isn't that...just like the Acrobaleno Trials?" said Murasaki. "Oh, so you've gone through the Acrobaleno Trials. Then you should have a general idea of the Trials." said Gokudera.

"The Cursed Seven is part of the TriNiSette?" said Basil. "Impossible." said Lal Mirch. "We are a medium between humans and devils." said Gokudera. "In a sense, yes." "If you understand that, make it right this time. We won't forgive anyone who hurts Tsuna. Even if it's his own brother." said Yamamoto.

Tsuna's Guardians just turned and left. It was already late anyway.

"Cursed to become his pawns, everything we have was lost in that instant. Chosen to become bearers of those curses, bound by invisible chains, not knowing when the devil king would come, endlessly protecting the path in his stead...is that our duty?" said Ryohei.

"It unavoidable." said Yamamoto.

"Kyouya, the Trials will come soon.' said Tsuna. The both of them lay on a single twin-sized bed. "Our time have been stopped, but the present moves. It's scary, Kyouya. I'm afraid everyone will die one day and leave me all alone."

"I'm am here, Tsunayoshi. No matter where you go." said Kyouya. "The Trials will be invoked soon," said Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi..." Hibari frowned. "I'll be fine, Kyouya." smiled Tsuna. "Nothing bad will happen." "Did you even know the consequences of invoking the Trials?" said Hibari. "I know." said Tsuna. "That's why I'm invoking it. The Vongola Guardians need to be in their best in order to fight them."

Hibari leaned in and kissed Tsuna. They were panting when they released for air. "Kyouya..." Tsuna leaned against Hibari. "I won't let you go through that, ever again. Never."

Dawn arrived as soon as night was gone. Ienari was butchered by Reborn before he could crawl out of bed. "What the heck, Reborn?!" "You'll be late, Baka-Nari." Reborn sipped his espresso. Colonello and Lal Mirch, who were sparring each other, broke into the room and both hit Ienari and used him as a jump-off platform. "Don't kick me!" Ienari yelled.

Ienari sat at the table and started his breakfast. "You're slow." said Lal Mirch. "Whose fault was that? Kicked me not once, but thrice." said Ienari, grabbing a toast. "That's no excuse." said Colonello, digging into his breakfast.

"I'll be going first," Hibari rose from the couch. "Have a nice day, Kyouya." Nana smiled. "Yes, Nana." Hibari bowed. He grabbed onto the doorknob, before he turned, he said, "Oh, I forgot something."

He went and kissed Tsuna. "I forgot that." Tsuna blushed. "KYOUYA!" Hibari smirked as he closed the door behind him. Starting his car, the engine roared, and in mere seconds, he was gone.

Ienari flustered. "EHHH?!" "Are you really twenty-five?" Reborn calmly sipped his espresso. "Are you really a baby?" frowned Ienari. "Get to school, Baka-Nari!" Reborn refused to answer, of course.

Few minutes later, Ienari and his Guardians were on their way to Namimori Academy. Hibari was glaring at them at the front entrance. "Er...we're not late?" started Ienari. "Get to class." said Hibari.

"Who the heck does he think he is?" grumbled Ilario. "I'll kill him, one day." Ienari paled. "I'll appreciate if you don't, Ilario. He'll kill you before you do." "If Tsuna was supposed to be the Vongola X, it must mean he was better, way better than me."

"He's a nice boy, isn't he?" grinned Iemitsu. "If you returned, something bad must have happened." said Reborn. Iemitsu's grin disappeared. "Nono." "What happened?" Reborn frowned. "Nono is missing, my dear friend." said Iemitsu. Reborn sighed. "Things are getting bad,"

"I didn't even know Ienari was frozen in time." said Iemitsu. "I failed, as a father." "Sawada Tsunayoshi, your first son, he is very skilled." said Reborn "It was one of the reason why Vongola wanted him to succeed."

"We must help them to pass the Trials." Lambo graced down the stairs together with I-pin. "The Trials are nothing compared to those ordeals they have ever gone through." "Or they will lose everything." said I-pin.

"As I thought, you do know about the Trials." said Reborn. "I cannot tell you anything. I am the Bearer of Lightning, one of the Cursed Seven." replied Lambo. "Let's go, Lambo." I-pin pulled Lambo's arm. "Yeah," Lambo nodded.

When Ienari and the Guardians were about to enter their classroom, they saw Gokudera and Yamamoto in a dark coner. "What are they doing here?" thought Ienari. They seemed close.

Yamamoto then kissed Gokudera, freezing all of them in their tracks. Gokudera blushed, as red as a beet root. "What the heck are you doing here?" grumbled Gokudera. "What do you think? Grinned Yamamoto.

He turned and saw Ienari and the Guardians staring at them. "Oh, hey," Yamamoto laughed. "It's not a laughing matter, you jerk!" Gokudera growled. "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you." he threatened Ienari and the Guardians.

"Yes, sir." said Murasaki. "No one believes it anyway." Ilario pushed Ienari into the classroom. "Well, get going." said Zen. Gokudera sighed. "Next time, don't. Do. It. Here," Yamamoto laughed "Fine,"

Dino entered Ienari's class. "Good morning, peeps!" he grinned brightly. "Should we get started?" Books began flipping and Dino started his lecture.

Everyone jumped when they heard a loud shriek, followed by a scream, "WHERE IS THE VONGOLA X?!"

Ienari eyed Dino.

3

2

1

Dino and the Guardians were gone.

Hibari glared at the intruder. "Who are you? Get lost, before I bite you to death." "Call Tsuna, Kyouya." said Dino. "I already did. He's coming." replied Hibari.

"I have come for the Vongola X." the man smirked. "That mark, you're from the Accenti Family." Tsuna got out from the car.


	11. Ambushed.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 11: Ambushed.

"For one thing, you're fast." said Dino. "Hey, Dino." smiled Tsuna. "Who are you?" the man growled. Yamamoto and Gokudera arrived, seconds later. "Where have you been?" said Tsuna. Yamamoto just laughed.

"Where is the Vongola X?" demanded the man. Students started to crowd around the front entrance. "Lambo! I-pin!" called Tsuna. Lambo and I-pin jumped from the second floor. "Yes, Tsuna?" "Keep them away. And protect them." ordered Tsuna. "Of course." Lambo and I-pin pushed back the crowd.

"You want the Vongola X?" Tsuna turned to the intruder. "He's not here." "You're lying. He's here." glared the man. "Leave, Accenti." said Tsuna. "Before you regret it." "Are you the Vongola X? You look like him." the man raised a photo. The man in the picture looked strikingly like Tsuna.

"I don't know."said Tsuna. "Get him, Kyouya." "Come, dear fellows. Attack!" he screeched. The men from Accenti Family raised their guns. "Yes, sir!"

In a flash, Hibari whipped out his tonfas and their commander was down. Bitten to death, like had always did. "Ah...there he goes..." sighed Dino. "He's not down yet." said Gokudera. Yamamoto gripped onto his bamboo shinai.

"Hey, what's your name?" the man rose from the ground. "Commander!" the men seemed relieved. "I am Marcus." "Why?" said Tsuna. "Afraid today might be your last?" said Murasaki. Marcus smirked. He took out a box weapon. "Come, Storm Wolves!"

"Box weapons!" Tsuna stared at the wolves. "Where did you get them?" Byakuran materialized next to Dino. "Ma-chan stole it from us, ne~" "Byakuran! How can you be so careless?!" said Tsuna. "He betrayed us, Tsunayoshi-kun~" sung Byakuran.

"Increase your security, bastard." scoffed Gokudera. Tsuna, in mere seconds, was in front of Marcus. "Attack, Storm Wolves!" ordered Marcus. Tsuna single-handed kicked and punched the box weapons. Just one punch, but the impact was strong. The box weapons were nothing compared to Tsuna's strength.

"Tsuna didn't even need to release his deathperation flames." said Gokudera. "Well, he stole one of the weaker box weapons." said Byakuran. "You're under arrest," said Tsuna, lifting Marcus by the collar. "Handcuff him, Kyouya."

Tsuna dragged him away, to be locked away behind the bars. "Who the heck is your brother?!" said Seira, "I...do not know..." muttered Ienari. "He's Namimori Academy's personal investigator." replied Yamamoto.

The spectators were stunned, including Nezu-sensei. The infamous Sawada Tsunayoshi? Unbelievable.

"What did you do, Byakuran?" said Dino. "I didn't do anything. They stole some of the weapons." said Byakuran. "It was amusing." Dino sighed. "What if they killed someone?!"

"He summoned the Accenti Family, in case you haven't realized." said Tsuna. "Tsuna!" Ienari was surprised to see him back so fast. "Where is that bastard?" "Oh, I gave him to Sil. He'll do the procedures." replied Tsuna.

The Accenti Family, having lost their commander, gone on rampage. They attacked the school, not caring wether they're students or teachers. "Duck!" yelled Dino. Lambo pulled up a Lightning barrier. The bullets bounced off the barrier.

Dino sighed in relief. "Thank god..."

"Hey, Ienari!" Keiichi called from within the barrier. "What's Vongola X?"

Immediately, all Vongola related associates froze. "Tell us, before you get us killed." said Sayaka. The students started to panic. "Calm down!" said Ienari. "You won't get killed!" Keiichi turned to Tsuna. "You're Ienari's brother, aren't you? Tell us."

Tsuna smiled. "I cannot. Only the Boss can decide to tell or not. The choice is yours, Ienari. But if you yearn to know, you'll regret it. I'm sure of it." "We're not as weak as you think." said Sayaka. "Just tell us! So that we can prepare for the future!"

Ienari sighed. "Fine. I grant thee permission." The Vongola associates glanced at Ienari. "What?" "Are you sure, Ienari?" said Ilario. "Yes. But you people absolutely cannot attack. Promise me that.' said Ienari. "Yes, sir!" Ienari's classmates jumped in joy.

Tsuna, Dino and Hibari smiled. "That's it. Command. Be more like a Boss, Ienari." "Let's go, Kyouya." Tsuna pulled Hibari away from the spectators eyes. Yes, Hibari hates the crowd. No one should ever forget that.

In the trees, a dark figure was observing them since the beginning. "They haven't realized it yet, huh? The Vongola Decimo...Sawada Tsunayoshi...how do you plan to stop me this time, eh?" he cackled. The time will come. Everything was in place. The plan will commence, and he will achieve his dearest goal.


	12. Trials Invoked

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 12: Trials Invoked.

"Tsuna!" Tsuna evaded the attack at the eleventh hour. "As expected of the former Vongola X." said the intruder. "What do you want?" scowled Tsuna.

"Are you okay, Kyoko, Haru?" Tsuna glanced at them, worried. "We're fine...more importantly..." began Haru. "Kyoko!" Ryohei yelled. He raised his fist and charged at the intruder.

"Sister Haru, Sister Kyoko!" Lambo and I-pin followed after Ryohei. They glared at the intruder. "Don't worry, we'll protect you." "Who are you?" demanded Lambo.

The intruder smirked. "I was sent by 'him'. My name is Sintrello Aegis." Tsuna sighed. "It hasn't even been ten years. What does he want?"

"Five years has passed. It's time. You have to invoke the Trials soon, you know that, don't you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" said Aegis. "He cannot wait anymore. Don't ever test his patience, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"You...!" Ilario growled and stepped forward, to be stopped by Ienari. "Don't." "Wise choice, Sawada Ienari." said Aegis. "You were well-trained." He released a smokescreen, obscuring all eyes of vision, and he escaped.

"Who was that?" said Murasaki. "Was he someone you knew?" Tsuna just sighed, and walked out of the room. "Why is he so cold?" said Zen, raising an eyebrow.

"Tsuna!" his Guardians called after him. "Secure everyone's life. He'll soon start to move." said Tsuna. "Ienari's classmates are top-priority."

When Ienari went back to class, the intense stare from his classmates was a torture. Dino sighed. There is nothing than that, piquing their curiosity. "Fine, gather at my house tonight." sighed Ienari. "If you don't regret it, that is." said Ilario. "If anyone of you betray Ienari, I will single-handed kill all of you."

"Oh well. Since the cat is out of the bag, might as well spill everything." Reborn appeared on the window sill. Beside him, was Colonello and Lal Mirch. "What the heck are the three of you doing?" scowled Ienari. "Spying on you," said Reborn. "Well, don't!" Ienari pushed them away.

During the remaining hours in school, no one was motivated to focus, which made Nezu-sensei mad, but no one seems to care. For once, they enjoyed making Nezu-sensei mad, and his expression was entertaining.

"I can already imagine Nezu's face." laughed Yamamoto. "Yeah, right!" agreed Tsuna. They sniggered, only to be glared at by Hibari.

"Hey, Ienari." said Keiichi. "Where's your house? This is a restaurant." "Oh, Ienari. Welcome back." Iemitsu was chugging down a can of beer. "We own the restaurant." Tsuna was behind Keiichi. "Sawada...Tsunayoshi?" Keiichi blinked. "It's nice to meet you!" he bowed.

"Just relax, will ya?" smiled Tsuna. "Let's go, Kyouya." Tsuna and Kyouya disappeared into the second floor. Nana served some snacks as Ienari's classmates gathered around the hall. "Where should I start?" muttered Ienari.

"Is Sawada Tsunayoshi your brother, Ienari?" said Sayaka. "He's not just his brother, they're twins." said Iemitsu.

"TWINS?!" Ienari's classmates repeated.

"Impossible. Sawada Tsunayoshi has already graduated." said Keiichi. "It's the truth." Tsuna had showered and put on fresh clothes. "It's true that we're twins."

Gokudera sighed. "If only we had used an illusion back then," "Kufufufu. It's too late to turn back." chuckled Mukuro. Mukuro, Chrome and his gang were seated on one of the tables. "The usual, please, Nana." Mukuro smiled. "Okay," Nana smiled.

Tsuna and Kyouya were seated opposite Mukuro's table. They were silently eating their dinner.

"But I don't see a resemblance twins should have," said Keiichi. "Especially that hair color. Tsuna's hair is blond, isn't it?" "Yeah, you're right. It's blond." said Tsuna, grabbing another piece of toast.

"Tsuna is Italian, that's why." said Reborn. "Don't be surprised." "And they belong to the Vongola Family, Italy's greatest mafia." said Lal Mirch.

"Mafia?!"

"Ienari is their tenth successor, by the name, Vongola Decimo." added Colonello. Ienari scowled at the three Acrobalenos. "Why are you telling them everything?" "You want them to be involved, don't you?"

Reborn smirked. "Who knows." he sipped his espresso. "Reborn!" Ienari sighed.

"If you're scared, go back." said Ilario. "You'll regret it."

"Standing tall, protecting the Boss of Vongola, are the six Guardians. The Sky represents the Boss. And the six Guardians are Storm, Rain, Lightning, Mist, Cloud and Sun." said Murasaki.

Kyoko and Hana, walked in, together with Ryohei, joining Tsuna and Hibari's table, for dinner. "What the heck is this?" said Hana. "Ienari's classmates discovered everything." said Tsuna. "Uh-oh." Hana and Kyoko gulped.

"Sawada, you're Italian too?" said Sayuri. "Of course," said Iemitsu. "His ancestor is an Italian." "Kufufufu, this is getting interesting." Mukuro chuckled.

"Ienari, become stronger. He will not hesitate to kill." said Tsuna. "Even if it's God himself." "I don't understand. Why isn't Tsunayoshi is successor? He's the first twin, isn't he?" said Keiichi. Tsuna turned away. "Ienari will be the successor."

"Tsunayoshi." said Kyouya. "Hmm?" Tsuna turned, only to be kissed by Hibari. "Hey! What the heck?" said Naito. "Both of you, go to your room. I pity those guys there." said Yamamoto, clearing away the plates. Hibari stood, grabbing Tsuna by his arm, and dragged him up the stairs.

"They're gay?" said Keiichi, stunned by what just happened. Osamu fainted. "Oh my," Nana became concerned. "Gokudera, can you carry him into the guest room?" "Tch." Gokudera clicked his tongue. "Sure."

Ienari faced palmed. He can't understand what Hibari was thinking. Ienari left the main issue with his Guardians, and followed Gokudera, worried that Osamu might do something stupid.

After a while, Osamu stirred. "Oh, you're awake." sighed Ienari. "Don't go fainting in other people's house!" "Huh? Osamu blinked. "Oh!" remembering the incident, he stared at Ienari. "They're going out! They're men, you know? And your brother!"

"What about it?" said Gokudera. "You got so shocked that you fainted? Lame." "You're not worried about it?" said Osamu. Yamamoto passed by, and kissed Gokudera. "It's nothing. You who live in the light shouldn't question that. Our world is much darker than Ienari's."

"EEHH?!" Osamu froze.

"All of them went back?" said Ienari. "What did you tell them?" "Something big, and got misled by Reborn." said Zen. "It's the truth anyway," said Reborn. "It's not, Reborn!" said Lexi. "We don't go saving the world!" "But you're about to," said Colonello.

"I should be heading back, too." bowed Osamu. "Okay," Ienari smiled as he pulled the door shut behind him. "I think we're freaks now." said Mukuro. "Who cares?" said Ryohei. "We've been freaks since the beginning."

The next morning, Ienari and the Guardians woke up late. Tsunayoshi and Hibari were already gone. The Acrobalenos were not in sight to bully Ienari. "Oh, Master Sawada!" Basil was eating breakfast. "Aren't you late already?"

Ienari glanced at the clock, and started to panic. "Oh crap, we're late!' he and the Guardians grabbed pieces of toast and ran for school. As they expected, Hibari was glaring at those who break the rules, and Ienari was the first on the list.

"Hey, Ienari!" Osamu was running behind them. "Why are you here? Aren't you going to be late?" said Murasaki. "Aren't you too?" said Osamu. "I'll bite you to death," Hibari raised his tonfas, and glaring at them.

"Eh? We're not late yet." said Zen. "You're crowding," said Hibari. "Stop bullying them, Kyouya." chuckled Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi." Hibari turned.

"There it it! The focus of everything!" Ienari internally screamed. "Hn. Get to class." Hibari scoffed.

Ienari sighed as he entered his classroom. "I hope everything goes well..." Dino then entered together with Romario. Ienari's classmates stared at Romario, deciding if he's a bodyguard or a mafia.

Ilario saw waves hovering outside the window. The waves began closing around the classroom. "GET DOWN!" he yelled. The waves hit the classroom, causing a tremendous impact. The windows shattered. "Sawada Ienari. We have come to judge you. Come to the rooftop."

Tsuna and Hibari kicked open the door, to find two masked men hovering outside the window. "YOU. WHY ARE YOU HERE?! GET LOST!"

Dino pulled out his whip. "Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya. You must execute your duties today. Invoke it." they said. "The test has started." Reborn hopped onto Ienari's shoulder. "Do you want to die, Baka-Nari? Go!"

Ienari and his Guardians raced out of the classroom. "I doubt it. Not when he tries to make Tsuna 'invoke' the Trials." said Ryohei. "When did you arrive?" said Tsuna. "I got a call from Kyoko. Seems terrible. Gokudera and Yamamoto are on the way."

"Dino, stay here. Protect the students." said Tsuna. " He won't care if anyone got involved in the process or died by accident." Tsuna and Hibari ran out of the classroom. "Of course," replied Dino. "Romario, call for backup." "Yes, sir." Romario pulled out a cellphone. This confirmed the students suspicions. Romario is a bodyguard, and also a member of the mafia.

"Look outside!" said Sayaka. Mafia men surrounded the whole school. Namimori Academy was surrounded. No one can come through, and no one can go out. "This is too extreme!" said Ryohei.

Ienari and the Guardians arrived at the rooftop, to find the masked man waiting for them. "Welcome, Sawada Ienari." "Who are you?" demanded Ilario. "My, didn't your dear brother tell you anything?" said the masked man. "The one who activated the Curse, was me, Kasane." he smirked.

The Guardians were stunned. "You...cursed Tsuna and the rest...?" Ienari quivered. "Of course. If he had became the Vongola Decimo, my Master wouldn't be too happy." replied Kasane.

"Tsuna-nii..." Ienari stared at Kasane's eyes. It was pure evil. "In fact, your brother saved you. Sawada Tsunayoshi was the best, and the strongest. He put up a fight, right to the end, before he became one of the Cursed Seven." said Kasane.

"And who are you to blame?" Tsuna kicked Kasane. "What are you planning, summoning them!?" "Summon what?" asked Ienari. "Are you really the Vongola Decimo?" said Gokudera. "Look over there." Yamamoto pointed to the courtyard.

Ienari gasped. Thousands of mafia men surrounded the school. With one word, Kasane could order a massacre. Ilario clicked his tongue. Zen, Lexi, Seira, Murasaki and Reiya were speechless.

"So, what's the Trial?" said Reiya. "Well, protect Namimori Academy." said Kasane. "We will start a war. Good luck. If anyone dies, you fail." Tsuna glared at Kasane. "How dare you!"

"Oh, you can't kill me. You can never." smirked Kasane. "The Cursed Seven can never. The Curse has been completed since a long time ago. It's been five years since that day." "We won't let it happen!" said Ryohei. "We'll protect everything!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you will, no, you must invoke the Trials soon. Or else..." sneered Kasane.

Five floors below, Dino yelled. "Protect everyone! Leave no one alone!" "Yes, boss!" Romario fired his rifle. "The Trials...has just begun." cackled Kasane as he vanished. "Protect all you want,in the end, you will administer you own Trials, Cursed Seven."


	13. Invocation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 13: Invocation.

"Protect them!" Ienari ordered his Guardians. "Yes, sir!" the Guardians split up, stationed to a few places. Ienari entered HYPER DYING WILL MODE. "We must not fail!" Ienari's Sky Flames flared brightly. He flew across the courtyard, defeating the intruders as he made way for the classrooms.

"Dino!" Ienari was hovering outside the window. "We must take out the boss." "Ienari! You're safe!" Dino was relieved. "Ie...Ie...Ienari?!" Keiichi was stunned. "Sure," said Dino. "Tsuna and Kyouya probably would have made quite a show."

"Hey! Are you trying to get us killed?" said Osamu. "Hey, why don't you use your head for once, Osamu?" said Keiichi. "We'll be in more danger if we stay here." Keiichi walked down the hallway, leading to the main entrance.

At the main entrance, they saw Tsunayoshi and Hibari fighting off men ten times than Ienari. Ienari was the Boss, but Tsunayoshi and Hibari were more skilled and experienced. "That man said Tsunayoshi was the former Vongola Decimo, didn't he?" said Osamu. "That's why he's the first candidate," smiled Dino.

"The same color as Ienari...Sky Flames." said Keiichi. "Of course," said Dino. Only those who possess Sky Flames have the ability to become the Boss."

"Tsunayoshi." said Hibari. "I know." said Tsuna. He propelled upwards into the sky, and sent the men down by a wall of Sky Flames. "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!" The men were immobilized. "What the heck is this?!" they paled. "It cannot be! Only Vongola Primo was able to perform this!"

Tsuna landed on the ice of deathperation flames. "You cannot win against me, as long as you have deathperation flames." said Tsuna. "Even if a hundred of you come against me, it will not work." Tsuna's deathperation flames on his forehead disappeared.

"Ienari." called Tsuna. "Yes?" Ienari was startled. "Go to the high secondary second level section." said Tsuna. "The Boss is there." "But..." began Ienari. "Leave this place to Lambo and I-pin." said Tsuna. "And Dino is here. Don't worry."

One of the men who was knocked out, stood with wobbly feet, and tried to attack Tsuna and Hibari again. Hibari swung his tonfas, sent the enemy flying.

"That's right, Baka-Nari. Leave this to them. They will handle it." Reborn appeared out of the 'wall'. Ienari and Dino flinched. "Uwah, I haven't seen Reborn for quite a while. Though that still creeps me out." thought Dino.

"Don't think Tsuna will be helping you. This is your battle." said Gokudera, a tornado of Storm Flames hurling the intruders a hundred miles into the air. The mafia men screamed and yelled. The dissemble factor of the Storm Flames.

"Let's go, Kyouya." Tsuna reactivated his HYPER DYING WILL MODE. They rose into the sky and flew off. "I won't let you have your way, Kasane!" Tsuna gritted his teeth. They flew past the windows, and hovered. "What are they doing there?" said Keiichi.

"Go, Ienari!" said Dino. "Tsuna will handle it." "Okay," Ienari flew off, heading for the Boss. Before he could set off, a tremendous large amount of Sky Flames burst out of nowhere. Ienari knew it was Tsuna.

"Operation X." said Tsuna. "X Burner." Tsuna launched the pure Sky Flames towards the swarm of mafia men. Hundreds of men were taken out in one shot. "What power!" Even Dino was stunned, even after seeing that technique a few times.

"Is this the power of Sawada Tsunayoshi? It's certainly something." said Keiichi. "Are you going after them, Boss?" said Romario. "No. I don't think it's necessary. Ienari will pull it through."

Ienari arrived at the scene, to find his own Guardians battling him. "Decimo!" they smiled. "Call this off! Right now!" demanded Ienari. "No can do. Only Tsunayoshi can activate it." smirked the boss. "Accenti Family. Do it, before you regret it." threatened Reiya.

"I'm afraid not." said the boss coolly. "Curse you!" Ilario had pulled out his arrows, aimed at the boss. "Come, Sky Tiger!" the Accenti Boss pulled out his box weapon. "Another box weapon?!" said Ienari. "Oh, you knew about it?" said the boss. "Tsuna told me about it." replied Ienari.

"Hmph. But you have no knowledge on how to counter it." smirked the boss. "You will lose, and the invocation will be activated." "You lose, Accenti." Tsunayoshi and his Guardians hovered in the air, above the boss. "Tsuna!" Ienari was surprised. "All your men were taken care of. They won't be waking up for the next seventy-two hours."

"Hmph. As expected of the Cursed Seven." scoffed the Accenti Boss. "Get them, Vongola Guardians." said Ryohei. "Give him a good punch." "Of course," Murasaki unsheathed his sword. Ilario was the first to strike. His arrows whizzed and hit the boss in several places. Ienari charged forward and punched him. The impact had high amount of deathperation flames.

"Ahahahaha!" Kasane cackled as he appeared. "Very well. You pass." "Kasane!" growled Tsuna. "How could you?" "How could you not? You're not human." said Kasane. Tsuna and the Guardians flinched. "You're just imitating them."

Mukuro and Chrome appeared, with their tridents in their hands. "Kufufufu, this is a massacre. Even demons have feelings." said Mukuro. "Invoke the Trials, Tsunayoshi." said Kasane. "You cannot escape." "Do you think we'll let you do as you please?!" growled Gokudera.

"Yes. If you invoke, you have to return to 'him'. But, what can you do about it?" sneered Kasane. "Do it." Hesitantly, Tsuna spoke the words of invocation. "I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Boss of Cursed Seven, command the commence of Trials. By my words, Invocation shall embed into its meaningful words. I command, Invoke!"

The brand on their skin and the rings glowed. The invocation was done. "Tsuna..." Ienari watched with fear. "No!" "This is for the best, Ienari." smiled Tsuna. "Good luck."The Cursed Seven disappeared.

"Hey, Dino." said Reborn. "Did you know this would happen?" "No, Tsuna didn't tell me anything." replied Dino. "He probably didn't want anyone to know." "The fact that he was supposed to be the Vongola Decimo, was the truth." said Colonello, appearing on the window sill. "He was skilled, and those who wanted to take down the Vongola, he becoming a Cursed Seven, was a gift from God." "This is unsettling." said Lal Mirch.

The Trials had begun. Ienari and the Guardians were unsettled too. Things were happening too fast, even Tsuna wasn't expecting it coming so early.

"He must become stronger, if he is to succeed the Vongola Family." said Tsuna. "Aren't you angry?" said Yamamoto. "What for?" said Tsuna. "I hate fights. I hate deaths. I don't think I'll be a better successor than Ienari." Ryohei, Gokudera, Ryohei and Lambo sweat dropped. "He didn't think that he was actually much skilled than his own brother," they thought.


	14. Trial of the Sun

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 14: Trial of the Sun.

"What should we do?!" Ienari panicked. "The Trials shouldn't have happened! We already passed all the tests!" "Shut up, Baka-Nari!" Reborn kicked Ienari in the face. "Ouch! Reborn!" Ienari wailed. "If you're the boss, you should know what to do." said Lal Mirch.

"Zen will undergo the Trial." said Ienari quietly. "And we will back you up, Zen!" Zen smiled. "There's no need. For a martial artist like me, I am enough." "Even so, we cannot leave you alone there!" protested Reiya.

"It's fine, Ienari." said Reborn. "Sasagawa Ryohei is the examiner. He'll be fine." "Hmph. You better not be dead before the boss." scoffed Ilario. "Of course." said Zen. "I'll show them Vongola is unbeatable." "But remember, the Trial doesn't necessary have to be a test of combat." said Colonello.

On the other hand, Lambo sighed. "What is it, Lambo?" said I-pin. "That's the fifth time." "I wonder if the Trial tomorrow will be fine," said Lambo. "I hope 'he' will not interrupt the Trial..." "He won't." said Tsuna. "We will stop him before he does." said Hayato. "Ryohei will carry out his Trial." said Tsuna. "Don't worry."

Tsuna got up from the couch. "I'm going up first. Tell Mama I'm sleepy. The restaurant is still open, after all." "Yeah. Good night." the gang waved Tsuna good night as he vanished up the stairs.

"Ah, Kyouya." Tsuna blinked as he opened the door to his bedroom. Kyouya was reading on his bed. "Tsunayoshi." Kyouya put away his book. He loomed over Tsuna and kissed him. "Ah...Kyouya..." Tsuna moaned. The kiss was intense. "Tsunayoshi..." Kyouya murmured.

When they broke up, gasping for air, the both of them stared at each other. "Are you still mad at him?" said Kyouya finally. "Who? My father?" said Tsuna. "He hasn't been making problems, so I guess it's fine." "That bastard will come, together with Kasane." said Kyouya. "Let them be. We will crush them." Tsuna crashed on the bed.

Kyouya then loomed on top of Tsuna. "What are you doing? I'm sleepy." Kyouya smirked. "As if you already didn't know." Kyouya attacked Tsuna again. "I won't let you sleep tonight." "Kyouya!" Tsuna wailed as his lover ravished him all night long. "Ah! Kyouya!"

"What the heck are they doing?" Ienari glanced towards Tsuna's bedroom. "Ah!" Takeshi and Gokudera showed at the stairs entrance. "Don't open the door!" Takeshi stopped Ienari. Hayato and Takeshi sighed in relief. "Huh?" Ienari blinked. "It's dangerous to enter right now." explained Takeshi.

"Heh. So Hibari is in there." smirked Reborn. "You all are still kids." The baby hitman glanced at Ienari and the Guardians. They didn't even had a single clue. "Good night, everyone." Ienari yawned. "See you tomorrow." His Guardians nodded. They were extremely tired.

Takeshi and Hayato sighed. "I wished they would be more aware of their surroundings." said Hayato. Takeshi then kissed Hayato. "Now it's our turn too," The both of them crashed onto Hayato's bed. "This is my room!" "Who cares?" laughed Takeshi. He leaned in and kissed Hayato again. "The night is long, dear Hayato." "Takeshi!" the both of them ended doing it all night.

Both couples fell asleep at one in the morning. "It's finally quiet." sighed Iemitsu. "Since when did I have a gay son?" Iemitsu yawned and went back to sleep. Nana was sound asleep. Nothing could wake her in the middle of the night. That was why Nana was such an airhead.

When the clock ticked seven, various alarm clocks went off. Ienari glanced at Tsuna's bedroom. "They already went off? Urgh. I wonder what time did they woke up." "They woke up at six." Takeshi and Hayato stretched. "Tsuna has to see his boss every morning." said Hayato.

"Extreme exercise!" they heard Ryohei shouting below. "And he is wide awake." said Ienari. "Go get ready!" Reborn hit Ienari with a hundred ton Leon Hammer. "Ouch! Reborn!" Ienari wailed.

After they have showered and changed clothes, they descended to the first floor. Breakfast was already made, waiting to be eaten on the table. "Good morning, youngsters!" Iemitsu smiled. "Father," Ienari stared. "What are you doing?!" Iemitsu was lining newspapers in the garden. 'I'm trying to grow plants." said Iemitsu.

Ienari sighed. He sat at the table and began eating his breakfast with his Guardians. "Plants don't grow on newspapers, Father." "Oh, they don't?" Iemitsu blinked. "Stop being stupid!" Ienari snapped. "If you've noticed, the Trial has begun!" Ienari and his Guardians had finished their breakfast and were ready to head for school. "See ya!" The seven of them rushed out of the house.

Hibari was guarding the school entrance like a watchdog. "Safe!" Ienari announced and he and his Guardians raced to the school entrance. "Just one minute earlier." noted Ilario. "Hn." Hibari scoffed. "Get to class, before I bite you to death." "HIIEEE! YES, SIR!" the seven of them scrambled to the classrooms.

Dino-sensei was there, staring at the sky. "Dino sensei?" one voiced out. "Hmm?" Dino turned. "Aren't you going to start homeroom?" another said. "Oh, yes." Dino opened the attendance list and started taking down the attendance. The door slid open. "I extremely found you, Sawada Ienari!" Ryohei appeared.

"There it is!" Ienari panicked. "Tell the Guardian of Sun, come to Mount Namimori in two hours. The other Guardians are required to come as well." said Ryohei. "That is all." "In two hours? That is fast." said Dino. Ienari stood. "Grab Zen. We're going."

"That more like it. Embrace your Family like no other; the harmony that accepts everything." smiled Tsuna. Kyouya scoffed. "We should also go." said Takeshi. "You're right," smiled Tsuna. "Come, guys." The seven of them flew into the sky. Their abilities were beyond strong. Strong enough that the could fly by deathperation flames.

After two hours:

Ienari and his Guardians arrived at Mount Namimori. "We're finally here!" exclaimed Ienari. "Welcome, Vongola Guardians." said Tsuna. "What is this?" the Guardians glanced at the battle ring. "The Bearer of the Sun which destroys the misfortune that attacks the Family with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines." said Ryohei. "Welcome, Zen Zarai"

"Stand, Bearer of Sun." said Tsuna. "You will pass the Trial."

Ienari glanced at Tsuna. "Tsuna..." "Fight well and we'll overthrow Kasane." said Lambo. "Step forward, Bearer of Sun, Zen Zarai." said Ryohei. Zen glanced at the ring. "Very well! I will defeat you with my will!" Deathperation flames flowed out from his fist armor. He charged at Ryohei. "Go, Zen!" Murasaki clapped.

"A stupid move indeed." said Takeshi. "What?" Ienari and the Guardians froze. Before Zen could land a hit, Ryohei had kicked him to the ground. "That footwork...how is it possible?" said Ilario. "Zen is a martial artist! And he was beaten down in one stroke!" "I haven't stated my Trial yet." said Ryohei.

"That's true." sighed Lambo. "This is the field of the wild. If you can destroy them, you pass." said Ryohei. "That's easy," said Zen. "While fighting me." added Ryohei. "Huh-uh. That's monstrous." said Zen.

Ryohei attacked Zen. Kick. Punch. Kick. Zen could barely evade them. "This is bad." said Tsuna. "If Zen doesn't win..." "The world falls." said Hayato. Ienari glanced at Tsuna. "What do you mean?" "Nothing." Tsuna looked away. "Liar! You know something." said Ienari.

"Forget it, Ienari." said I-pin. "Even if you knew, you can't do anything about it." Zen was furious. No one had made such a fool out of him before. He rose, his Sun flames flaring brightly. "That's better." said Ryohei. "Now, come!" "Activate, Sun Gear." his fist armor glowed. "The armor changed." said Hayato. "so that's the power they inherited."

Zen punched. "Maximum power!" "Maximum Ingram!" Ryohei countered. The exchange punch was so intense, it destroyed the field. Zen had accomplished his mission. "You pass." Ryohei crawled out from under a few rocks. "Huh?" Zen blinked.

"You destroyed the Box Weapons I planted beneath this arena. You pass." said Ryohei. "You have earned trust of the Sun Bearer of the Cursed Seven." Ryohei touched Zen's Sun Gear. "I acknowledge you, Vongola Guardian of the Sun." Zen's Sun Gear glowed.

"It's over!" exclaimed Ienari happily. "Hmph. When it involves Turf Top, nothing more complicated." said Hayato. "What did you say, Octopus Head?!" Ryohei screamed. "Just like how it sound, Turf Top!" yelled back Hayato.

"Hence, the Trial of Sun is cleared." said Tsuna, ignoring Hayato and Ryohei's bickering. "We did it!" Ienari jumped in joy. "But still, why do we have to go through this Trial?" said Zen. "I don't feel like I've gained something."

"It's necessary, for the future." said Tsuna. "And you're not telling us things again." scowled Ienari."You will know soon," said Kyouya. "Be patient, Sawada Ienari." Hayato's ring glowed. "The next Trial shall be the Trial of Storm." Tsuna said, glancing at Hayato's ring. "Step forward, Bearer of Storm."

Ilario stepped forward. "The Trial shall begin tomorrow. The details shall be enclosed by the Bearer of Storm, Gokudera Hayato." said Tsuna. "That's all." Kyouya pulled Tsuna and leaped onto Roll, and they were gone.

"You better be prepared." Gokudera glared at Ilario. "I won't be as easy as Turf Top." "Even though Tsuna hopes for all of us to pass the Trials?" said Ienari. "Hmph." Tsuna's allies were gone in moments. "It's suspicious." said Ienari. "Only Tsuna can provide answers." said Reborn. "Pass the Trials, then we'll see what happens."


	15. Hyper Intuition

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 15: Hyper Intuition.

"Aren't you a bit too harsh, Hayato?" said Takeshi. "Who cares? Even though they're Tsuna's brother's Guardians. If they can pass the succession tests, they should be able to go through the Trials." said Hayato.

"It's only the second Trial." said Tsuna. "It cannot be stopped anymore." "But we can stop him plans." said Kyouya. "We can, if only the Trials ended successfully." agreed Tsuna. "What are you going to do, Hayato?" all heads turned to Gokudera. The next Trial was the Trial of Storm.

"Remember, we don't kill." said Tsuna. "Of course. You're the only one I'd follow, with my life on the line, Tsunayoshi." said Gokudera. "It'll be interesting." Tsuna smiled. "Let's go, Kyouya. They should be back by now." He glanced at the entrance. "I think they dropped by the restaurant." added Takeshi. "Well, they did used up a lot of energy after the Trial." said Lambo. "Replenishing is good," smiled I-pin.

"Heh," Tsuna smirked. "Because it's Sawada Ienari." "You were supposed to be the Vongola Decimo." frowned Hayato. "Are you fine with that?" "What good will it do, taking revenge on my own brother that I sacrificed my life for, Hayato?" Tsuna shook his head. "It's fine. This way, it's fine."

The door clicked open, Ienari and his Guardians, in addition of Ryohei, Hana and Kyoko filed in. "Welcome back, guys." smiled Tsuna. "We're back!" yelled Ryohei. "We're dropping by again, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko smiled. "Heh, good evening, Sawada." said Hana. "Welcome, Kyoko, Hana." greeted Tsuna.

"Why is everyone gathered?" Ienari blinked. "For starters, it's ain't none of your business." Gokudera stomped into the kitchen. "Ah, he went to get drinks." grinned Takeshi. "I think I'll help him." He got up and disappeared into the kitchen as well.

"How will the Trial of Storm be?" Ienari wondered. "It is the best if you just be yourselves." said Ryohei. "You saw my test. Worrying will do no good." "And not all Trials are combatant." said Lambo. "We are your examiners. We cannot enclose anything else." said Tsuna. "Come, Kyouya."

Kyouya followed Tsunayoshi upstairs. "What the heck? The both of them are like glue." said Murasaki. "You won't understand." Hayato and Takeshi came back with a tray of iced drinks."Their relationship is much complicated than just two individuals in love." said Takeshi. "Just like the both of you." said Lambo.

Takeshi and Hayato blushed. "Shut up, stupid cow!" barked Hayato. "Ah, Stupidera snapped~" said Lambo monotonously. "Lambo!" I-pin whacked Lambo. "Stop teasing Hayato-san!" "Heh~" Lambo glanced at the television, totally ignoring Hayato. "Why are you chosen to bear the curse anyway?" Ienari grabbed a drink. "We don't really know anything." said Takeshi. "Only Tsuna has assumption we could tell really close to the answers we seek."

"As expected, in his veins flows the Blood of Vongola. He really is the true heir." Reborn perched on Ienari's shoulder. "Reborn!" everyone exclaimed. "He has Vongola's said greatest power, the hyper intuition." said Reborn.

"As expected of the greatest hitman, Reborn." Tsuna and Kyouya stood by the stairs. "How long have you knew?" said Tsuna. "Since that man attacked Namimori Academy." replied Reborn calmly. "Wha-" Ienari and the Guardians were stunned. "Hyper Intuition?" said Ienari. "A power possessed by the true heir of the Vongola, a power that said to see through all things." said Reborn.

"Similarly like the First, you possess Vongola's Hyper Intuition." smirked Reborn. "You were truly chosen by many. And most probably, the devil didn't want the Vongola to become invincible. Robbing of their heir, Vongola had no choice but to rely on Baka-Nari."

Tsuna sighed. "And so you knew all along." "Argent Ace wasn't the only accomplice." said Kyouya. "That guy who showed up at Namimori Academy, 'Kasane' was one of them." "When the Trials are initiated, it must mean it's hours are beyond moments." said Hayato. "When the Trials end, hell will break lose." "At most, we have only eight days." said Lambo.

"Ignorance is bliss, Ienari." said Ryohei. "You don't need to know." "How can I not?! My own brother sacrificed his own life!" protested Ienari. "You are nothing to blame. As how we condemn them, the curse is also part of the balance. You cannot destroy curses. Not when you're this weak." said Tsuna. Kyouya pulled Tsuna into their room.

"Weak?" Ienari blinked. "How dare he...?!" growled Ilario. "What he said is true." said Reborn. "At this rate, you cannot even defeat Tsunayoshi, yet alone you want to destroy the curses, where a bearer of the curse couldn't?" "I was frozen in time." said Ienari. "What happened then wasn't clear. Was I there is just a coincidence?"

"I'm sure it wasn't." Iemitsu walked in. "Even I didn't know." "Of course you didn't. Tsunayoshi hated you for leaving him alone, not even helping when your family needed it the most." said Hayato.

"He never bothered to call for help." scowled Iemitsu. "He was the heir. If only he didn't run away, he could've been the successor." "He couldn't. The bodies of the Cursed Seven follows a different time that yours. It cannot be compared." said Ryohei.

"What a pity," said Kyoko quietly. "You knew?!" Ienari stared at Kyoko and Hana. "We kinda forced Lambo." said Hana. "You are absolutely forbidden to hide anything from us." She pulled Ryohei's ear. "Oww! Sorry, Hana! I won't do it again!" Ryohei wailed. "Heh." Hana was satisfied. The rest of the gang sweat dropped.

"If Tsuna-kun possess the Hyper Intuition, couldn't he have seen the mastermind?" said Kyoko. "It's not that simple." said Takeshi. "It depends on Tsuna." "Though I'm surprised the Vongola Decimo couldn't even trigger the Super Intuition." said Hayato. "Are you brothers twins?" "You're asking the impossible!" said Ienari.

"Ienari is not as skilled as your Boss." glared Ilario. "Just because Sawada Tsunayoshi is better doesn't mean you can look down on my Boss." "Who is? Heh." Hayato got up. "Let's go, Takeshi. This is wasting time." The both of them disappeared up the stairs. "You should be careful around them." sighed Lambo.

"That is the rumored Smokin Bomb Hayato. A bomb specialist and a number of other middle- ranged weapons." said Ryohei. "I'm not betting what the Trial might be." "There's nothing you can tell, huh." said Reborn. "Then it's all up to you, Ilario."

"If Tsuna's hyper intuition has sensed it, it must be true." said Iemitsu. "I'll wait for that day. Eight more days, right?"

In his own room, Tsunayoshi sighed. Kyouya was embracing him and refused to let go. "Eight more days." "Even we have not even met who the devil king is." said Kyouya. "First question, did he even exist?" frowned Tsuna. "Who knows." shrugged Kyouya. "But I'm grateful for one thing."

"What is it?" asked Tsuna. "You." Kyouya leaned down and kissed Tsuna. "I'm grateful that because of them, I was able to meet you, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna ruffled Kyouya's hair. "Mee too, Kyouya."

Hayato was up reading his super thick books. "What are you doing?" sighed Takeshi. "I'm searching for ideas." replied Hayato. "That Storm Guardian won't be able to look down on me." "Heh. That's nice, Hayato, but if they don't pass, we don't get to see the devil king." said Takeshi. "I know. That guy will be able to pass, I'm sure. He will make it come true." replied Hayato.

Takeshi sighed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. The Trial of Storm is going to be a long one, Takeshi feared. Storm bearers are always strong and vigorous. Always the center of the furious attack. And they will fight like the storm.


	16. Trial of Storm

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 16: Trial of Storm.

"The Trial will now begin." said Hayato. "Come to Namimori Academy's old building." Hayato and Takeshi ran off.

Ienari and the Guardians froze. "What?" Ienari blinked. "It's only eight in the morning!" "If you don't go now, Ilaio will be disqualified." said Takeshi. "He's a genius." "We won't let Ilario lose." Ienari glared. "He will win." "Then, go!" Ryohei kicked Ienari and the gang out of the house.

"It has started." said Ryohei. "We should go too." Takeshi nodded. "Where's Lambo?" Ryohei turned around. "Over here." Lambo and I-pin were at the table eating breakfast. "Come on, Lambo. This isn't time to be eating!" Ryohei pulled Lambo and I-pin from the table. "Let's go!" he yelled, charging down the streets at full speed. "Extreme running!"

Takeshi packed some of the food on the table and followed Ryohei. Kyouya and Tsuna had already left. "I see. The Trials has begun." Chief Kuroyuri and Sil were seated comfortably in a corner. Tsuna sighed. "What are you doing here, Chief?"

"You were acting very strange. Did you think I would not realize?" said Chief Kuroyuri. "So what are you planning to do?" "It is our job to commence the Trials. Nothing more, nothing less." said Tsuna.

"It seems we have audience today." Takeshi commented as he arrived. "Bah. You're late, Baseball idiot!" said Hayato, grabbing his breakfast from Takeshi. "You forgot your breakfast." replied Takeshi. "Whose fault it that?" "Heh." Hayato clicked his tongue.

"Don't do anything rush, Tsunayoshi. He must be very fearful, for all of you to seek him." said Kuroyuri. "Enough, Chief. This has nothing to do with what we do with our life." said Tsuna. Gokudera was chomping down the egg sandwiches.

"Is this a resort?" Ienari and the Guardians stared. Tsuna and his allies were not at all afraid what might happen. "Shouldn't we be starting the Trial?" "Calm down, Sawada Ienari." said Takeshi. "If the Trial is all you think, you've lost." Hayato finished his breakfast and stood up. "Bearer of the Storm, step forward."

Ilario stepped forward. "This is a Trial of Strength." "In this building, with endless hallways and turns, you must find me and defeat me." said Hayato. "Hmph. That's easy." "If you think you're alone, then you're mistaken. Who knows what might happen inside the battlefield."

Hayato smirked and jumped into the battlefield, shadows hovering him, invisible to the naked eyes. "I'm not going to lose!" Ilario jumped in too. "Certainly too impatient." sighed Lambo. 'I wonder if he'd be fine..." I-pin was leaning against Lambo.

"We cannot interfere." said Tsuna. "We can only wait patiently. Ienari fidgeted. He was nervous if Ilario was able to succeed. "Have faith in your Guardians!" Reborn kicked Ienari. "Gah! Why do you always kick me?!" Ienari whined.

Ilario jumped into the battlefield. He fould himself on the first floor. He heard slight screeching sound behind him. He turned. "Hmm?" The classroom door next to him burst open, the tables and chairs flying at him. Ilario ducked. "What the hell?"

"So that was what Hayato meant." mused Takeshi. "Isn't it like during the battle for the Half Vongola Rings?" said Murasaki. "Heh. Then the battle is golden." said Seira. "Don't jump to conclusions." said Takeshi. "Hayato has much more experience than all of you."

"He's right." said Reborn. "Don't jump to conclusions." Chief Kuroyuri and Sil just stared at the monitor. "This is something a Storm would do." said the Chief. "You're familiar with Storm Bearers?" said Sil. "Watch." said the Chief.

"But Ilario must pass the test." said Kyouya. "Yeah..." Tsuna glanced at Kyouya. "He will. Now we wait."

Ilario gritted his teeth. "You should have warned me earlier!" he yelled. "I did warn you that you're not the only one here." Hayato's voice boomed through the halls. "You bastard...!" Ilario stomped forward. "I'll find you, even if I'll die!"

"That is not pleasant, Ilario Decci." Hayato's voice boomed. "You must have little trust in your abilities." "Then I'll blow this place apart!" Ilario pulled out his bow and arrows. He took out an arrow and slit though his bow. The arrow was covered in Storm flames. "Go to hell!"

The first floor was burnt to crisps, but Gokudera Hayato was nowhere to be found. "You're as reckless as ever." Hayato showed up behind Ilario. "That was my plan!" Ilario's ring glowed with Storm flames. "Activate, Storm Gear!" His bow and arrows changed its form.

Ilario fired another arrow. "Die!" Hayato blocked it with his Innocenti shield. "That's some power." "Heh. It's not like someone like you can handle it." "Pistola Versione!" Ilario's weapon transformed into a gun and bullet. The bullet flew at Hayato at an incredible speed. " Hayato sidestepped as the bullet whizzed past.

Ilario had pulled out a knife and secured his throat. "Heh. Not bad." Hayato kicked him into the opposite wall. "You pass."

The spectators were stunned. Especially Ienari. "Wha-" "Nice move, Ilario!" cheered Murasaki. All of them went to meet them when the battle ended. The Vongola Rings glowed. "That's the second Trial." said Chief Kuroyuri. "You would have died if he hadn't held back." Ilario paled. "I...don't want to know."

"Nice, trying to pass time, but got kicked by a Vongola." laughed Takeshi. "Shut up, Baseball Idiot!" growled Hayato. "You did a good job passing him." smiled Tsuna. "A second later would have deemed him unworthy."

Lambo's ring then glowed. "Then that means I'm next." said Lambo, glancing at his ring, "Bearer of Lightning, step forward." said Tsuna. Reiya wormed himself to the front lines. "You better be ready, I'll kick worse than Ilario." "Heh~ I don't care, I'm bored~" yawned Lambo. "Lambo!" scolded Tsuna.

"Fine." Lambo pouted. "Come to the park behind the amusement park at twelve tomorrow afternoon. If you're late, you're disqualified." Lambo walked off with I-pin. Tsuna sighed. Lambo was still as lazy as ever.

"Tsunayoshi, let's go." Kyouya dragged Tsuna. "Yeah.." Tsuna smiled. Kyouya was just agitated. Two Trials done. Five more to go. The devil king had began to rise. The Cursed Seven could feel it. Tsuna who always cheerful, was the most worrisome. And Kyouya knew that. There's no way Tsuna wouldn't know if he was to know. After all, Tsuna possessed the rumored infamous Vongola's Hyper Intuition.

The crowd headed back to Nana's restaurant. "We're back, Mother." Ienari sighed. "My, welcome back!" Nana smiled. Rokudo Mukuro was sipping his tea. Kyouya was glaring at him. "Oya, oya, you're back early." "Mukuro-sama, they passed another Trial." said Chrome. "Kufufufu, that's disturbing." Mukuro chuckled. "And there's a certain beast ready to be set off."

"Calm down, Kyouya." Tsuna sighed. "And Mukuro, don't forget yourself." "Of course I won't. Not when the ring kept glowing every now and then." "Who the heck are these people?" muttered Ienari, loud enough only for Ilario and Murasaki to hear.

"Why don't you ask your brother?" whispered back Ilario. "You will know soon, Young Boss of Vongola." Mukuro chuckled. Ienari, Ilario and Murasaki paled. "He read my mind! I swear he read my mind!" Ienari internally panicked. "Stop messing with Ienari." Hayato brought the food to Mukuro's table. He was scowling at Mukuro.

"I hope Lambo plan the Trial well." sighed Takeshi. "His tendency is really something." Iemitsu then walked in. "Ah, dear!" Nana smiled. "And Mama has been very cheerful these days," commented Tsuna. "Because it was a misunderstanding." said Hayato. "Aren't you satisfied now, Tsuna?"

"Heh." Tsuna smiled. "And here I thought I was alone." Kyouya pulled him into his embrace. "You're not Tsunayoshi." Tsuna blushed. "K...Kyouya!" Tsuna was flustered. He struggled but Kyouya wouldn't just let go. Typical Kyouya. Mukuro and his gang, Hayato and Takeshi thought.

"How did the both of you even get together?" Ienari piped up. All of them turned to Ienari. Tsuna froze. "Umm...er...ah...it's a long story..." Tsuna stuttered. Ienari scowled. "I wondered how did you even get together with such a scary guy..." "Hn." Kyouya just scoffed. "You don't want to know." smiled Tsuna.

Ienari and his Guardians were stunned. "He said it with such a straight face! He's definitely something!" they thought. "What? You're just going to stand there forever?" Reborn attacked Ienari from behind. "Ouch! Why do you always kick me?" Ienari whined.

"Mukuro-sama. It's time." said Chrome. "Oya? So it's time." Mukuro chuckled. "We need to get going, byon!" said Ken. "Ken, you're messing up the table." Chikusa fixed his spectacles. "Shut up!" retorted Ken.

"Another case?" said Tsuna. "Of course, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm not a genius who can solve cases in one day by just thinking." said Mukuro. "Wha- I'm not a genius!" retorted Tsuna. "Kufufufu. Said the guy who was chosen as a candidate for Vongola Decimo." chuckled Mukuro.

Mukuro smirked as the gang left the restaurant. "Solved a case by just thinking?" Ienari and the Guardians paled. 'You're the ideal Vongola Boss Nono wanted." said Reborn. "Won't you come and see Nono?" Tsuna smiled. "I was robbed of everything. 'He' wanted me, because I possess skills that could have made Vongola invincible."

"You are very strong. But you won't see Nono?" said Ienari. "I cannot, in my state." replied Tsuna. "You won't understand." Iemitsu scowled at Tsuna's words. "The curse is having a side effect on your body?" "I cannot tell." said Tsuna. "Kyouya, I'm sleepy." Tsuna nuzzled in Kyouya's arms. Kyouya smirked. "Okay."

Kyouya lifted Tsuna and headed towards their bedrooms in the second house next door. He walked through the pathway that connects both houses. All of them stared at Kyouya walked off with Tsuna in his arms.

"What happened to them in the past?" said Ienari. "You asked that already." said Ilario. "But I'm curious!" whined Ienari. "Even Father doesn't know!" whined Iemitsu. "They were found together after they went missing." said Nana. "They wouldn't talk about it when I asked what happened."

"They fell in love while on the run or something?" Ienari raised an eyebrow. "This is ridiculous." said Lexi. "I'm going." "Me too." said Seira. The both of them headed to their bedrooms too. "And my examiner is a kid." sighed Reiya, pulling up a chair. "He's not a kid, Reiya. He's as tall as you." said Iemitsu.

"Heh. He's going to do the Trial in a park!" said Reiya. "He probably had something in mind." said Murasaki. Ienari sighed. "We should go too. It's pointless thinking about it when you don't know what's gonna happen." "Yeah..." agreed Ilario and Murasaki.

Seira and Lexi had went off. "You should rest." said Hayato. "The Trials aren't something to be taken lightly." "We can see that." said Reiya. "We'll be closing soon." said Takeshi. "Go and sleep." Nodding, one by one, they headed for their bedrooms. Iemitsu had fallen asleep on the floor.

Ienari sighed. "Don't worry. We'll haul him over." said Hayato. "Then, we'll be going." Ienari smiled. Hayato and Takeshi waved them goodbyes. Hayato then kicked Iemitsu. "Oi, how long are you gonna sleep there?" Iemitsu stirred. "You're so harsh," "We haven't completely forgiven you." said Hayato coldly.

"What about your own families? I'm sure you have one." said Iemitsu. "I don't. I ran away from home." said Hayato. Iemitsu sighed. "Kids these days..." "And that's got nothing to do with you." "I bet Tsuna knew," Iemitsu closed the doors. It was time to close the restaurant. "Of course. With the hyper intuition, no one could keep anything from him. He's like a miracle." said Hayato.

"Come on, Hayato. Let's go." Takeshi dragged Hayato away. "There's nothing good ruminating the past. What's done is done." "Hmph." Hayato scoffed as they disappeared down the hallway. Nana locked the doors and closed the lights. "It's been a busy day." she smiled. "Yes, it is, my dear." replied Iemitsu.


	17. Trial of Lightning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 17: Trial of Lightning

"I have decided. The venue...where it shall be held...will be the park behind Namimori Academy." said Lambo. "Please don't be late, or you'll be disqualified~" "At night?" asked Ienari. "Of course," said Gokudera. "Unless you don't mind others watching a spectacular show." added Yamamoto.

"Kufufufu," chuckled Mukuro. "The Trials, no matter what it must be done." said Ryohei. "I wonder what is that stupid cow planning.." muttered Gokudera. Tsuna laughed. "Calm down! Take a rest, tonight will be the fight." "Tsunayoshi," said Hibari. "Ah, yes. Let's go." Tsuna rose from his seat.

"Where are you going?" said Iemitsu. "To work?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Chief Kuroyuri is going to kill me if I don't take on that case." Hibari dragged Tsuna into the car and drove off. "My, Kyouya-kun is sure fast." smiled Nana.

"I knew it, my examiner's a kid." grumbled Reiya. "He's much older than you think," said Chrome shyly. Reiya paled. "Tch." he clicked his tongue. "Now get going, all of you." Reborn kicked Ienari. "Ouch! Reborn!" Ienari whined. "For once I thought you quit kicking me!" "Hmph." smirked Reborn. "Get going before Hibari bite you to death."

Tsunayoshi sighed as Hibari dropped him off at the front gate of the Investigators Office. He took out his badge and pressed it against the monitor scanner. Once the monitor had identified the badge the doors opened. Tsuna stepped in, as he was greeted by the reception office, Chief Kuroyuri was waiting for him.

"Chief!" greeted Tsuna. "Come to my office later, Tsunayoshi." smiled the Chief. He got up and entered into one of the interrogation rooms. "Er...what?" Tsuna blinked. "He was wondering if you're coming or not." said Sil.

"Go away, Sil." Tsuna settled himself comfortably at his desk. "You're taking over another special case, I'm sure." smirked Sil. "Mind your business, Sil." scowled Tsuna. "Come, Tsunayoshi." Chief called from his office. "Yes, sir." Tsuna sighed. Sil grinned.

"Have you been well?" said the Chief, looking for the correct file on hi desk. "I always have been." replied Tsuna. "Not to me, Tsunayoshi." said Chief Kuroyuri. "I'm not blind. That curse's on the move, isn't it?" Tsuna paled. "Judging by your expression, it must be true." said Chief Kuroyuri. "Here."

Chief Kuroyuri handed Tsuna a file. "Investigate this case, for now." "For now?" blinked Tsuna. "It's a case handed over from Namimori Station. No one could solve it. For sure, I'm certain it's a murder case."said Chief Kuroyuri. "Good luck."

"Sawada Ienari!" Nezu-sensei screeched. "What?" said Ienari bluntly. "Even if your score is perfect, pay attention a little, will ya?!" said Nezu-sensei. "I am." said Ienari. "How dare you, you liar!" Nezu was getting mad. "Lying to a teacher, disciplinary action should be taken!"

"He didn't even do anything," said Murasaki. "Aren't you blaming him for your lack of skill?" Nezu turned very red. "All of you are expelled!" "No can do. Only the principal has the right." said Ilario. "I'll make the principal expel all of you!" screeched Nezu. "Even if the principal is Hibari Kyouya?" said Zen. "That's quite an achievement,"

The class laughed. They have never seen Nezu so furious, that it was amusing. "Sawada Ienari." Hibari pulled the classroom door open. "Yes?" Nezu lit up. "You're expelling him? That's good! He even caused a ruckus the other day!" Hibari glared at Nezu. Nezu stepped back. He turned back to Ienari. "Tsuna asked you to go now. You and your Guardians. Tsuna will arrive a little later." said Hibari.

"Yes, sir!" said Ienari. He and the Guardians stood, and exited the classroom. "Chairman...how could you?" stuttered Nezu. "What?" said Hibari. "Isn't that against the rules?" said Nezu. "Tsunayoshi applied for their leave for half a day," Hibari pulled out a signed form.

Nezu collapsed onto the floor. "What...in the world..." Hibari shut the door close, leaving Nezu-sensei stunned on the floor. Keiichi and the rest of the classmates grinned and snickered.

"What the heck is this case?" scowled Tsuna. "Let's go, Sil." Tsuna grabbed his coat. "Where to?" asked Sil. "To catch the culprit." "Huh? You figured it out already?!" Sil blinked. Tsuna pushed the file in Sil's face. "Read it yourself. Let's go."

"So...you concluded this guy is the culprit?" Sil pulled out a picture from the file. "He's not even a suspect!" "All the more reason he is the culprit." said Tsuna as the car pulled into a corner. The car stopped two blocks away from the warehouse. "C'mon." Tsuna got out of the car.

Sil was still stunned. He knew Tsuna was a genius, but not a ridiculous superior. Err...maybe a little. Tsuna kicked down the front entrance. They found thugs gambling, drinking and dealing with illegal drugs. "Who are you? Eh?" they threatened. "You'll answer my question." said Tsuna firmly.

"We're the boss here, bastard. Who are you?!" they picked up weapons. "Seems like you're ready to throw the punch." sighed Tsuna. The thugs charged forward. Tsuna overthrew all of them in just mere seconds. "I..didn't know you could fight." Sil sighed. "I nearly lost ten years of my life."

"Where is he?" said Tsuna, pulling out the picture of the culprit. "He left, yesterday." one of the thugs replied. "Where to?' asked Sil. "Fifth Avenue," he replied. "Tch. Let's go." Tsuna turned on his heel and left.

They drove the car to Fifth Avenue. "You stay here," Tsuna told Sil. "Eh?" Sil blinked. "I'll go alone." said Tsuna. He took his handgun and walked into the lair. "Han Yuri. You're under arrest." smiled Tsuna. "They finally got me? After three years? This is hilarious!" she cackled.

"Yes, it is hilarious. Now shut up and follow me to the station." said Tsuna. "What kind of officers smile while arresting culprits?" said Yuri. Tsuna handcuffed Yuri. "None of your business." he threw Yuri into the car. "Get going, Sil." "Yes, sir." Sil started the car, and off they went, back to the station.

"Good work, Tsunayoshi." said Chief Kuroyuri. "Stop doing this." scowled Tsuna. "You only handed me the case because you couldn't solve it, didn't you?" "Isn't the next Trial starting soon?' said the Chief. "And whose fault is that?" said Tsuna. Chief Kuroyuri laughed. "Be well, Tsunayoshi."

"Where is he?" sighed Ienari."Calm down. He's coming soon." said Yamamoto. "He had another case." "Tch. Making the Decimo wait...I don't care if they're twins!" said Ilario. A car drove into a corner. "So, are you going to kill me?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow as he locked the car.

"Lambo, get started." said I-pin. "Okay," Lambo nodded. "Bearer of Lightning, step forward." said Tsuna. "Yes," Reiya stepped forward. "Your Trial is to reach this destination." Lambo gave Reiya a map. "Just this?" asked Reiya. "Yeah?" said Lambo. Reiya sighed. He couldn't believe this. "If there are no questions, then I'll be going first." said Lambo.

"What is Lambo thinking?" I-pin faced palmed. "Oh well, it served him just right." said Ryohei. Reiya started his journey. The ground was easy to walk on. "I don't think it' that simple," said Chrome. "There's something else." "Correct." said Tsuna. "Even Lambo understands, the Trials are nothing compared to any tests Vongola had given."

Traps were laid out. Reiya stepped on the wrong block and the Moscas appeared. They chased after him. "Mosca?!" Reborn frowned. "Don't worry, it's a modified mosca." said Tsuna. Colonello and Lal Mirch just silently observed.

"Dang it! And here I thought it was only that simple!" Reiya pulled out his Lightning sword. The lightning output increased and Reiya slashed all the moscas, absorbing the deathperation flames into the sword. He ran, towards "Lambo's castle'.

"Congratulations, you've reached your destination." said Lambo. "As a Bearer of Lightning, one must be able to to draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod. You pass."

Reiya blinked "This is ridiculous. Is this even a test?" "But you passed! Isn't that a good thing?" said Zen. "Hmph." scoffed Reiya. "At least it ended well," said Lal Mirch. "How many are left?" asked Colonello. "Cloud, Mist and Sky are the only ones left." said Reborn.

Both Chrome Dokuro and Rokudo Mukuro's rings glowed. "It's Mist. The next Trial will be Mist." said Tsuna. "You have two Mist Bearers?" said Ienari. "Isn't that a bit too much?" "Well...they have a condition...it's a long story." replied Tsuna. "Well then, have a good night. Come back early, guys." Tsuna and his Guardians walked down the hill, got into their cars and drove off.

"They're fast." said Lexi. "You should be prepared, Seira. You're next." said Lal Mirch. "Yes, sir." nodded Seira.


	18. Trial of Mist

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Chapter 18: Trial of Mist

"Kufufufu, this is going to be interesting." mused Mukuro. "Mukuro-sama?" Chrome looked up from her food. "We should test how strong the Vongola are. Isn't that interesting?" said Mukuro. "Yes, Mukuro-sama." nodded Chrome.

"You shouldn't do that." said Yamamoto, putting their newly ordered food on their table. "Why not?" Ken munched on his snack. "It's a once in a while trick, byon!" "Do as you please," sighed Tsuna. "After all, it's your Trial, Mukuro." "Oya? Tsunayoshi is being lenient. This isn't good." said Mukuro. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing," Tsuna put a biscuit into his mouth. "I'll be going first. See ya tomorrow." Tsuna got up from his seat and climbed the stairs. Hibari followed Tsuna. "Heh." Mukuro continued eating his dinner.

"What's the point of this Trial?" said Ienari. "It doesn't make sense." "They probably had a reason," said Reborn. "How am I supposed to fight two people at once?" said Seira. "Oh well. It's late. Go and sleep. We'll can't achieve anything by just thinking." said Ienari. "Good night." he headed for his room.

"Tsunayoshi." said Hibari. "Yes?" Tsuna turned. "Sleep." Hibari pulled Tsuna onto the bed. "Kyouya!" Tsuna protested. Hibari turned and kissed Tsuna. "Kyouya..." "Tsunayoshi...don't work too hard..." muttered Hibari. "Just sleep, for now." "Okay..." Tsuna put away the files. Hibari loomed over and kissed Tsuna again. "Ah! Kyouya! Stop it!" "I won't." smirked Hibari, When he released Tsuna, both of them were panting.

"Okay, okay!" Tsuna knew Hibari won't stop when he started it. It is going to be a long night. "I won't let anyone have you, Tsunayoshi. You're mine." muttered Hibari. "I'm not going anywhere, Kyouya." Tsuna smiled. The both of them embraced each other to sleep.

The next morning, Ienari and the Guardians got yelled by Nezu-sensei. Ienari blinked. "Huh?" "You're blaming us?" scowled Ilario. "We got proof!" "You snaked your way out, didn't you?" Nezu narrowed his eyes. "Hah! This is ridiculous." Lexi snickered. "Just ignore him."

Nezu walked to the teacher's desk fuming in anger. "Those who don't study have no future! They'll become trash in the society! Trash! Mark my words, you bastards." "Oya, oya, that's some harsh words you got there." Mukuro and Chrome materialized. "Who are you?!" yelled Nezu-sensei.

"Kufufufu, I'm an Investigator from Kokuyo." chuckled Mukuro. "So?" said Nezu. "You can't just walk on school grounds like this!" "The Mist Bearer?" said Ienari. "What?" Nezu blinked. "Vongola Guardians, your Mist Trial will be held in seven hours. I hope you are mentally prepared." Mukuro eyed Seira. "That's all. Bye." Chrome and Mukuro vanished.

"I knew it! The seven of you! Troublemakers!" accused Nezu. The Guardians just ignored Nezu. "Who cares." said Murasaki. In seven hours, the Mist Trial will be held. The Guardians sighed. Ienari wished Tsuna's Guardians would be a little more scheduled. It's too ambiguous.

"Hey!" Keiichi whispered. "Hmm?" Ienari turned. "Is that the next Trial?" asked Keiichi. "Yeah. More or less." replied Ienari. Keiichi sighed. "You had it rough, eh?" "My family is just complicated, and we had to clean the mess."

After Nezu's class ended, Nezu left the classroom still in anger. Furious that a stranger just intruded his lecture. Dino smirked as he entered the classroom. "Did something happen?" "Oh yes, very." laughed Murasaki. "Tsuna's Mist Bearers appeared in Nezu's class and interrupted the lecture twice."

Dino laughed. "Oh, really!" "I should've seen his face. It must be priceless." "The next Trial is in seven hours." said Seira. "That means it'll take place at four in the evening." "Okay, okay, take out your books, guys." Dino picked up the chalk. "Let's start the class, shall we?"

"Tsuna.' Hibari had the phone next to his ear. "What do you mean?" "I think Mukuro and Chrome might pay the school a visit." laughed Tsuna through the phone. "You should've said that earlier." sighed Hibari. "Nope. It's more interesting this way," replied Tsuna. "Well, I should've seen Nezu's face. It must be priceless."

Nezu pulled open the door. "You're right. It's priceless." said Hibari. He put down the phone. "You don't knock without coming into the principal's office?" said Hibari. "Tell me the truth. All of you, are planning something, aren't you?"

"Like what?" said Hibari. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Don't lie! There are strangers who appeared in my class out of sudden! Like smoke! There isn't a human who could do that!"

Hibari smirked. Tsuna was right. They were here. It can only mean one thing. The Trial will be held soon.

"And?" said Hibari. "Expel Ienari and his petty friends." demanded Nezu. "Everything is chaos since they transferred." "No can do." said Hibari. "They're here by Tsuna's request, and they're my family. You can't do that."

"What?!" Nezu banged on the desk. "Why? They'll soon make a rebellion soon enough!" "Kusakabe." Hibari called. "Yes, sir?" Kusakabe walked in. "Give me the Guardians' files." said Hibari. "Yes, sir." Kusakabe took out a few files from the shelf and handed them to Hibari.

"By all means, Tsunayoshi will handle everything." said Hibari. "Now why don't you go to the staff room before I bite you to death?" smirked Hibari. "Yes, sir!" Nezu flinched and ran for his life.

"Sir..." smiled Kusakabe. "Keep an eye on him. We cannot let him find out." said Hibari. "Yes, sir!" Kusakabe saluted. After Kusakabe exited the office, Hibari retrieved his phone. "Interesting, isn't it?" said Tsuna. "I almost laughed my insides out." "Tsunayoshi...we should be careful around Nezu. He's dumb, but sharp."

"Of course." replied Tsuna. "The fact he hid the capsule mean that he's quite sharp." "Hn." Hibari grunted. "Anyway, bring yourself to the gym at four later. Chase away all the students." said Tsuna. "The Trial will be held there?" said Hibari. "More or less. Since it's Mist, they'll probably won't cause much damage anyway." said Tsuna. "Well then, see you later, Kyouya."

"Something is going on!" grumbled Nezu. "Even if it's the principal, not to mention, Hibari Kyouya is planning something!"

"Whoa, look at that, Ienari." said Lexi. "Nezu is out of his mind." "Yeah. We should be careful. If he ever finds out, it's going to be the end." said Ilario. "He's pissed at Kyouya?" said Dino. He walked behind the Guardians. Dino was munching on a chocolate bar.

"He's getting older, but his state of mind never change," said Dino. "How long have you known him?" asked Ienari. "Since Tsuna's time here." replied Dino. "His temper is really something." "Well, school is almost over, and there isn't many students around." said Seira. "Should we get going?"

They nodded. They rose from their seats and headed for the school gym. The eight of them headed for somewhere caught Nezu's eye. "What are they up to now?" scowled Nezu. He decided and followed.

Hibari had prepared the gym. "Tsuna will be arriving soon." said Hibari. "Good luck, Seira." smiled Dino. Tsuna and the rest of the Guardians arrived moments later. Walking right into the gym, Nezu doubts piled higher. "Even the principal?" he thought. He hid behind a large bush and observed.

"Mist Bearer, Seira Evans, step forward." said Tsuna. "Yes, sir." Seira stepped forward. "And Mukuro, come out please. The Trial hasn't started." scowled Tsuna. "Kufufufu. I thought I'd test this young Vongola here." chuckled Mukuro.

"People from Kokuyo? What are they doing here?! And Sawada Tsunayoshi, he must have brought in these useless people!" Nezu thought. "Even Dino-sensei is going along with them? What on Earth are they doing? The intruders from this morning are here!"

"Come, my dear Chrome." said Mukuro. Chrome materialized behind Mukuro. "Now, shall we get started?" said Mukuro. "Anytime," said Tsuna. "When you're ready." "Then...I will explain the rules." said Chrome shyly.

"You can use anything to utilize your performance. If you manage to figure it out and defeat it, you pass." said Chrome. "That's it?" said Seira. "Wait...what's it?" "You have to figure it out yourself." Mukuro and Chrome vanished, the gym disappeared, replaced by a forest.

Seira pulled out his sword. "Well, bring it on!" He scanned the scene. A forest. A perfect place to hide anything from nothing, and nothing to anything. "What's going on?" Colonello and Lal Mirch flew through the window.

"You're late, Colonello, Lal Mirch." said Reborn. "Colonello fell asleep." said Lal Mirch. "You're such a baby, Colonello." said Reborn. "I'm not!" said Colonello. "Yes, you are." said Reborn.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Stop it, both of you." said Lal Mirch.

Seira activated the Mist Flames. "Now I see what you mean." Seira gripped his sword and slash the trees. "The forest itself is an illusion. "Kufufufu, you're right, Vongola's Mist Bearer." The forest transformed into carnivorous plants. "That is so like him," said Ryohei.

"Is this the one?" said Seira. "Heh." The Mist Flames increased its output and a dinosaur appeared. "Not bad, but can you defeat it?" chuckled Mukuro. The dinosaur killed most of the carnivorous plants. Chrome created a giant and defeated the dinosaur. The illusions disappeared. "It's over?" said Ienari. "I thought I was going crazy."

"The one that's crazy is them!" said Seira. "This man...he has the Six Paths of Reincarnation!" "What?" blinked Ienari. "One who have gone through the six paths of hell, returned and remembered, he's a monster." said Seira. "No wonder their illusions are so strong."

"Seira Evans," said Chrome. "You passed."

"Kufufufu, I'm a monster, eh? I've been a monster since the day I was born." said Mukuro. "Tsunayoshi was the first to acknowledge me."

"Remember this feeling, Seira Evans." said Chrome. " As a Bearer of Mist, you must be able to create something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Family's true form. Remember it well." "Yes," nodded Seira.

"I thought you'd put up a show," said Gokudera. "Kufufufu, I can't have this skylark going after me, biting me to death, can I?" said Mukuro. "Anyway, good work, Mukuro, Chrome." smiled Tsuna.

"Ah, before that, catch the rat, Kyouya." said Tsuna. "Rat?" all eyes turned to Tsuna. "Sure." Hibari walked towards the bush and pulled Nezu out. "Nezu-sensei?!" Ienari and his Guardians yelled. Even Dino was shocked. "Ah...just when I said to be careful..." sighed Ienari.

"What the heck are you people?!" yelled Nezu. "You're not human, are you?!" "Now that you know, what should we do?" smirked Tsuna. "We can't let the world know, can we?" Nezu turned very pale. "GAAAH! DON'T KILL ME!" "Pathetic," the Vongola Guardians laughed. Nezu glared at them.

"Who's going to kill you, Nezu-sensei?" said Yamamoto. "Well, you reap what you sow." said Gokudera. "What should we do, Kyouya?" said Tsuna. "Throw him into the rubbish truck." said Hibari. Tsuna snickered. "Did he do something?" "He pissed me off." "Kufufufu, the skylark's getting angry." chuckled Mukuro.

"You know these two strangers?" Nezu pointed to Mukuro and Chrome. "Of course. They're life partners." said Tsuna. "I..didn't know..." began Nezu. "Of course you didn't. Who the hell would tell you anything anyway?" said Lambo.

"Oh well. If you tell soul about what happened today, I trust you, you'll regret it." said Tsuna. "Never speak of it. Ever." Tsuna walked out of the gym. Hibari followed, and followed by the others. Nezu was soon left alone in the gym.

"I can't believe it..."

"Enjoying yourself?" said Dino as soon as they were out of sight. "Of course. I loved seeing Nezu getting into trouble. He's the worst teacher in my memory." replied Tsuna. "Hn." Hibari grunted.

"The next Trial will be announced soon. Though, I think most of you already knew who's up next." said Tsuna. "Who?" blinked Ienari. Tsuna sighed. "Baka-Nari, use your head. You're the Boss, you're probably the last." said Reborn.

"So that means...Cloud is next?" said Ienari. "Most probably," replied Lambo. "If it's Cloud, you better be careful." said Ryohei. "Huh?" Ienari and his Guardians blinked. "Ahahaha! Hibari isn't going to be easy." laughed Yamamoto. "I can already imagine what's going to happen." muttered Gokudera.


	19. Nezu's terror

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 19: Nezu's terror.

"I can't let them go on like this." said Nezu. He sighed as he lock the doors to his apartment. "I couldn't get enough sleep is because of them! Unforgivable!" He then remembered Tsuna's words.

"Oh well. If you tell soul about what happened today, I trust you, you'll regret it." said Tsuna. "Never speak of it. Ever."

Nezu paled. Since when was Tsunayoshi able to threaten anyone? He used to be timid, clumsy and useless. Yes, the name they used to call him. Dame-Tsuna. Was it all an act? Nezu couldn't decide.

He sighed as he approached nearer to the front gate of the school. For the first time since he started working at Namimori Academy forty years ago, he didn't feel like going to work. He felt like dying.

If Tsuna's words were true, would they be after his life? Would they really kill him for telling the world the secret?

"Hurry up." Hibari's voice rang into his mind. He looked up. Nezu had already reached the front entrance. And Hibari was glaring at him. "Before I bite you to death." "Stop it, Kyouya. Don't disturb him." Tsuna was standing behind Hibari. "Good morning, Nezu-sensei." Tsuna smiled brightly.

Nezu nodded and ran inside the building. There they are! The reason of my nightmares! Are they really murderers? Nezu was unsettled.

Tsuna and Hibari stared at Nezu's reaction. "What the heck?" blinked Tsuna. "Isn't it because you threatened him?" scowled Lexi. Ienari and his Guardians arrived at the front gate. "Get going." said Hibari.

When Nezu entered the staff room, he was eyeing Dino, who was seated two seats away from him. Dino just smiled at Nezu and headed for his next class. Nezu at in his seat, frozen. He hoped nothing bad is gonna happen.

"Is something wrong?" asked one of the teachers. "N..no..." Nezu flinched. "Nothing's wrong." The fellow staff members eyed Nezu suspiciously. They wondered if Nezu have finally lost his mind.

"What are we going to do with Nezu?" said Zen. "He saw everything." "Well, Tsuna said he would take care of it," said Dino. "There won't be any problems." "If there are?" said Ilario. "You'll kill them?" Dino flinched. "Obviously not! Tsuna was just playing with Nezu."

"Enough," sighed Dino. "Let's start the class."

Nezu made up his mind. He stomped his way to the principal's office. "Spill everything, Hibari. What are you?" Tsuna blinked. "Nezu-sensei? I thought I told you to stay out of it." "I can't just pretend I didn't see anything! You killed him didn't you?" said Nezu. "Oh, you mean your students? Why should I kill them?" said Tsuna. "You're an assassin, aren't you?"

"No." said Tsuna. "We don't kill anyone." "Then, what are you hiding? The more I think about it, the more suspicious." said Nezu. Tsuna sighed. "What do we do, Tsunayoshi?" said Hibari."Why don't you just tell him the truth?" Reborn appeared on the window. "Reborn," greeted Tsuna.

"What truth?' said Nezu. "The truth is really heavy, Reborn. No one should know about it." said Tsuna. "The seven of us will bear it, forever, No one else should ever know about it." "Tell me. I don't care." said Nezu. "As long as it keeps my mind at peace." "It won't keep you at peace, Nezu-sensei. It's going to go the opposite direction." said Tsuna.

"And you'll suffer because of it." said Hibari. "I won't. Tell me, now." demanded Nezu. Tsuna sighed. "If you insist, fine. I don't care what happens to you later." "Hn. If you decided to kill yourself later, do it somewhere I can't see." said Hibari.

Tsuna repeated everything he had revealed to the CEDEF, Vongola Guardians, as well as the Acrobalenos, Reborn, Colonello and Lal Mirch. When Tsuna was done, Nezu was as pale as a sheet of paper. He looked as if he didn't believe it.

"The truth is the truth. Yes, I am no longer human, Ienari is a successor to Italy's greatest mafia Family. It isn't something so simple that you can recover in just mere days." said Tsuna. "Now that you know, scram." grunted Hibari. "Don't even try telling another soul. And don't bother us. Go far away, so far that even we would not meet each other."

"This is ridiculous." managed Nezu. "All I thought it was just a dream." "You used to dream about it?" Tsuna frowned. Nezu nodded. "When I was young." Tsuna sighed. "This is too much of a coincidence." "Whatever. Scram, Nezu-sensei." Hibari grunted.

It can't be possible! Impossible! There's no way! Nezu grumbled as he made his way back to the staff room. "The Sawada family always causing troubles! They aren't students! Mafia should be killed!"

"You should say things like that. Not after you've heard everything from Tsunayoshi." said Ienari. Nezu was passing by the cafeteria, and the Vongola Guardians happens to be nearby. "You're a plague." said Nezu. "Even when Dame-Tsuna was a student here. He had always attracted troubles."

"Dame-Tsuna? Is that the nickname you gave him?" said Dino, walking out of the staff room. "I'm sure Tsuna didn't tell you, but he was the successor of the Vongola Family before he was cursed. Tsuna is the ultimate candidate and the best leader Vongola had ever chosen."

"In other words, Tsunayoshi was the former Vongola Decimo." said Murasaki. "Don't curse Tsuna as if you knew everything." "You don't know anything. He's my brother!" said Ienari. "If you don't believe it, come and watch the next Trial."

"That's great." Tsuna and Hibari approached. "The next Trial has been announced" said Tsuna. "Trial of Cloud, will be held at empty lot behind the school." said Hibari. "Sharp at eight."

Tsuna and Hibari continued their way. "Amusing." smiled Dino. "Let's enjoy the match, shall we?" "How can you be so calm, Dino-sensei? How did you even find out?" "Oh?" Dino blinked. "I'm the Boss of the Cavallone Family, an Alliance to the Vongola Family." Nezu paled.

Ienari and his Guardians smirked. "You reap what you sow."

They left Nezu to wander in his mind. All the cruel acts he did before, maybe he was too harsh on them? He'll never be forgiven, that's a fact. The Trial of Cloud, those words rang in his head. "Maybe I should go and take a look? Maybe it's just a story. I'll just go to confirm it."


	20. Trial of Cloud

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 20: Trial of Cloud.

"Gather around, all of you." said Tsuna. "Step forward, Lexi Darius." "Yes, sir." Lexi stepped forward. Nezu stared at the events rolling out in front of his eyes. "What are they doing?" whispered Nezu. "Just watch," said Murasaki.

"And why is this Nezu here?" scowled Gokudera. "So you knew...because you knew, you stirred problems?" said Nezu. "Ah, he found out everything." said Tsuna. "But he refused to believe and called me a liar." "So you dragged him here to prove his eyes." said Ryohei.

"Tch. He better not create more excuses." Gokudera clicked his tongue. "Are you ready?" Tsuna asked Lexi. Lexi nervously nodded. "What are the rules?" "Hibari doesn't intend to have any rules. If you insist, isn't there common rules that has always existed?" said Tsuna. "Do not kill. Isn't it?"

"Are you strong? Or are you weak?" said Hibari. "Which is it?" "I am strong enough to protect the Family." replied Lexi. Lexi took out his twin swords. Cloud Flames enveloped them. "Cloud Gear, activate."

The twin swords changed its formed. It became sharper, and its flames became stronger. "Come, like a Bearer of the Cloud, fight with dignity." said Hibari, raising his tonfas. "Realize what we looking for, and why we are here."

"What?" Lexi blinked. "Isn't the Trial a fight?" "Do you think so?" said Hibari. "It wasn't?" said Ienari. "Of course not. A true Bearer would never use a Trial for a fight. Never." said Tsuna. "And Kyouya of all people, one hit, could've killed thousands of people."

"Look around you, and take action." said Hibari. "Think. Why were you chosen as the Cloud Guardian?" "I will not be tied down like this." said Lexi. "I will protect the Vongola Decimo, in my own way. And no one questions it." "Correct, spoken like a true Cloud Guardian." smirked Hibari. "Now, raise your weapon, and observe carefully."

Hibari stepped forward. He swung his tonfa. "What?" Lexi blinked. He blocked Hibari's attack just in time. "You pass." "What?" The Vongola Guardians blinked. "If you don't mind, please explain." said Murasaki.

"This Trial consist of two parts." said Tsuna. "A test of determination, and resolution. The second part is a test of strength." "All those questions, was a test?" Ienari sighed. "I'm surprised Kyouya didn't just fight head on." said Gokudera. "Well, he must have his reasons." said Ryohei. "Yeah, you're right, sempai." Yamamoto agreed.

"The Trial of Cloud has now official ended." said Lambo. "That means..." "The only one left, the Trial of Sky." All eyes turned to Tsuna, as Tsuna's ring glowed brightly. "It's orange," said Nezu. "Every element has its own color," said I-pin.

"Do you get it now?" Hana eyed Nezu. "I can't believe you. After all these years, are you feeling guilt?" "Why are you here?" Nezu ignored her question. "Are you sure you can interrogate me like this?" said Hana. "Ryohei is my fiance, even that has got nothing to do with you."

"Now that you understand, keep your mouth shut." said Lambo."Tsuna won't forgive you, if you helped the enemies. It'll cost your life, literally." Ienari yawned. "It's getting late. Let's go home." "All of you live together?" Nezu blinked. "Is that a problem?" asked Yamamoto. "Except Ryohei, Kyoko and Hana." said Gokudera.

"Tsunayoshi, let's go." said Hibari. "Yeah..." Hibari dragged Tsuna away. They hopped into the car, and in seconds, the car was out of sight. "I'll let you off this time, Sawada Ienari, but your brother...I'll never forgive him." said Nezu.

Gokudera pulled Nezu by the collar. "Look here, you bastard! Tsuna became like that, whose fault do you think it was? Did you actually think his father and the mafia are the only sources?" "Hayato, stop." warned Yamamoto. "What do you mean?" said Reborn.

"Three days before that day, they have been around Namimori." said Gokudera. "Why were they here? Did you ever think?" "What?" Nezu stared. "You don't remember, but I do. I even have evidence. It was you, who sold out Sawada Tsunayoshi."

All eyes turned to Gokudera. "What did you say?!" said Lal Mirch. "But he didn't know." said Gokudera. "Men dressed in black suits, that day, was the day the school had a carnival, did you forget?" Nezu paled. "Now I think about it...there was. They kept asking weird questions."

"What? Like what?" said Ilario. "Things about Sawada Tsunayoshi." replied Nezu. "It was so long ago, but I don't remember." "At that time, Tsuna was the acting Vongola Decimo. Vongola was at its best."

"If he was, why was he in Japan?" said Nezu. "Isn't he supposed to be in Italy?" "Because Japan is his hometown, even though Italy was his family history." "Doesn't Tsuna knows about this?" said Ienari. "He never mentioned about it."

"Of course he doesn't. I researched on it for a long time." said Gokudera. "Tsuna must never know." Yamamoto patted his shoulder. "We should go, Hayato. It's cold." "Yeah.." agreed Gokudera.

"We're home, Mother." Tsuna entered the restaurant. "My, you're back." smiled Nana. "Can you take over for a while? I need to check something in the kitchen." "Sure," replied Tsuna. He took his seat at the counter. "You go ahead first, Kyouya." Hibari nodded. "See you later."

About twenty minutes later, the Vongola Guardians, along with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, I-pin, Ryohei, Hana and Kyoko entered. "Basil, you're helping?" Yamamoto blinked. "Yes. I can't just sit here and do nothing." "Oh, you're back." Iemitsu was drinking a can of beer.

"Hurry up, both of you. I think the kitchen is in chaos." said Tsuna. Gokuder and Yamamoto nodded. They quickly got changed and went into the kitchen. A customer walked up to the counter. The gang had to make way for her. After receiving the orders and paid, she left. "You're quite skilled, aren't you?" said Reborn.

"Of course. When we've been doing this for more than ten years, we get used to it." said Tsuna. "Go to sleep, all of you. You have school." "Speak for yourself. You have cases everyday, don't you?" said Ienari. "You're having it tougher than I am." "Shut up. Go to sleep, Baka-Nari." said Tsuna. "Don't call me that! Only stupid Reborn would make such a stupid name." whined Ienari.

"Ryohei, aren't you heading home?" said Tsuna, after Ienari and his Guardians went upstairs. "The truth is, Sawada, we haven't eaten since lunch." smiled Hana. Tsuna smiled. "Okay, what do you want?" "Meatball dish, potato stew and fish ball soup." said Ryohei. "With rice, I guess?" smiled Tsuna. "Of course," smiled Kyoko.

Tsuna wrote down the order. "Okay. Have a seat first." Tsuna handed the order to the kitchen staff. "Tsuna...are you still not looking for a partner?" asked Kyoko. "I cannot, Kyoko. Not when my body is like this." sighed Tsuna. "I'm sorry, Kyoko." "Onii-chan was able to, didn't he?" said Kyoko. "Hana is already pregnant."

Tsuna blinked. "Eh?" Ryohei and Hana blushed. "Heh. Not bad, Ryohei." "Stop talking about me!" said Ryohei. "How's things going with Hibari?" Tsuna blushed. "Huh?" "We know, Tsuna." smiled Kyoko. "It's fine. I know you don't want your children to bear the same fate, I understand."

Tsuna smiled. "Who knows? Maybe one day God might give me the gift to give birth." Hana snickered. "Are you sure you want that? It'll be painful, you know?" "I'm aware of it, Hana. It's just my wishful thinking." replied Tsuna.

"Here you are, sempai." Yamamoto brought their orders from the kitchen. "Having a child, is not a bad thing." "Because all of us share the same fate." said Tsuna. "If we didn't have this, we might have lived a different life." Tsuna gripped his ring hanging around his neck.

"Speaking of it, it's not surprising if Chrome and Mukuro suddenly expecting a baby." smirked Gokudera. "Is Yamamoto going to give you one?" said Hana. Gokudera blushed. "Shut up, you old hag!" 'Hmph." Hana picked up her chopsticks and started eating.

"That woman...I'll get her one day..." growled Gokudera. "Mukuro and Chrome aren't here today," noticed Tsuna. "Oh, they said they had a rare case. They're in Kokuyo right now." said Yamamoto. "They'll return by tomorrow." "Sure," nodded Tsuna.

"Tomorrow is going to be the last Trial. Are you ready what is going to happen after that?" said Ryohei. "We have to, we must." said Tsuna. "This Trial is for the Vongola to oppose them." "Because we are unable to, they will." said Gokudera. "It's our last hope."


	21. Trial of Sky

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 21: Trial of Sky.

"How are you feeling, Tsunayoshi?" said Hibari. "I'm fine, Kyouya." smiled Tsuna. "I'm really am." Hibari grunted. "Tomorrow will be the last, huh?" sighed Tsuna. "Have you planned the Trial?" asked Hibari. Tsuna smiled. "Ienari will pass. I know he will." he snuggled into Hibari's arms.

"Ienari? You're still awake?" Murasaki peeped into Ienari's room, after he saw the light was still on. "Are you worried?" Ienari smiled. "Well...kinda..." "Well, get some sleep, Ienari, We don't know what kind of Trial you'll be tested." said Murasaki. "Good night." "Good night." replied Ienari.

After a while, Ienari finally switched off the lights and went to bed. He hoped everything will go well tomorrow, After all, the examiner is his own brother, Tsunayoshi. Dawn arrived sooner than he thought. Reborn kicked Ienari, before he could even scramble out of bed.

"What the hell, Reborn?!" Ienari whined. "Get up, Baka-Nari." said Reborn. "Today is your Trial." "Oh, right." Ienari pulled back the covers. "Get ready." Reborn trotted out of the room. "Yes, sir..." Ienari whined.

"Good morning, Ienari." Nana smiled as she served breakfast. Ienari glanced at the table. "Where's Tsunayoshi?" "Oh." Tsuna's Guardians sighed. "He went to get the venue ready. Hibari went with him." answered Lambo, picking up a meatball.

"I wonder what is the Trial of Sky like." Ilario began eating. "Even if you ask us, we won't know." said Gokudera. "Every Guardian has their own style." "Baka-Nari." said Reborn. "Hmm?" Ienari picked up a toast. "You're going to be late." Reborn calmly sipped his espresso. "Tell me earlier!" Ienari panicked.

"Let's go, guys!" Ienari and the Guardians raced out of the house. "Damn Reborn...we're gonna be bitten to death." "Well, we still have three minutes." said Zen. "Run full speed!" yelled Ilario.

They reached the front entrance as soon as the bell rang. "We made it." they sighed in relieve. "Oh, you're here." Tsuna approached the front entrance. "Tsunayoshi." Ienari blinked. "Aren't you supposed to be at the station?"

"Your Trial." said Hibari. "Oh, right." Ienari faced palmed. "Come, after Dino's class. He'll inform you the details." said Tsuna. "I'll be going first then. I still have things I need to do before the Trial."

Ienari and the Guardians pondered over Tsuna's words. "It's weird." They settled themselves in their seats as they prepared for their first class. "You seemed tired, Ienari." commented Keiichi. "Shut up." scowled Ienari.

"Being a Boss, must be tiring, huh?" said Keiichi. "Tsunayoshi was supposed to be the Boss." said Ienari. "Good morning, everyone!" Dino walked in, with Romario tailing behind. Ienari sighed. Dino is still useless without his subordinates.

Dino winked at Ienari. "Ah, I knew it." sighed Ienari. "Okay, guys. Take out your textbooks. I'll be starting the class." said Dino, after the noise died. "He must be planning something." muttered Zen. "Absolutely." agreed Lexi. "What do you think?" said Ienari. "It's the Sky."

After an uneventful of two hours in the classroom, the bell finally rang. "Okay, Ienari." said Dino. "Go to the courtyard." "Yes, sir." Ienari nodded. "Let's go, guys." "Good luck, Ienari." smiled Dino.

"What...happened to the courtyard?" the Vongola Guardians blinked. "Welcome, Vongola Guardians." said Tsuna. "This is specially prepared only for the Trial of Sky." "Why?' blinked Ienari. "Because...who knows what will happen." replied Keiichi, "Isn't it obvious?"

The Vongola Guardians turned. "What are you guys doing here? Get back to class!" Ienari yelled. "Why? It's the last one anyway." Ienari's classmates whined. "Interesting, aren't they?" smiled Ryohei. "If only we had classmates like that, maybe we've been much happier." scowled Gokudera.

"Vongola Bearer of Sky, Sawada Ienari, step forward." said Tsuna, in such a serious tone he startled everyone. Dino chuckled. "Even after so many years, he's still the same." "Yes, Boss." agreed Romario.

"Bearer of Sky, what is the extend of your strength?" Tsuna pulled on his gloves. "The extend?" Ienari blinked. "Isn't how we protect our Family?" Tsuna sighed. "Yes. But there is something else. Vongola Decimo, I shall now pass on 'that', no Sky Bearers have received in history."

"What do you mean?" demanded Colonello. "Stop it, Colonello. He's the former Vongola Decimo, isn't he? He must know something." said Lal Mirch. "At least he knows a way to defeat those who attacked the main Headquarters."

"Get ready, Ienari. If you can learn this, you'll succeed. You pass." said Tsuna, his gloves enveloped in Sky Flames. "Come, Ienari. Attack." "Fine." Ienari pulled on his gloves, a similar style. "They're really twins, aren't they?" said Dino.

"What is Tsunayoshi saying? Didn't Ienari recieved everything when Primo acknowledged him?" said Reborn. "The secret technique Tsuna has, has nothing to do with Vongola. It's a weapon Tsuna developed himself, in order to save our fates, the Vongola, Acrobalenos, Millefiore and Giglio Nero." said Yamamoto. "He must pass it on to Ienari."

"When this Trial ends, we will..." began Lambo. Gokudera kicked Lambo. "Enough." "Yes..." Lambo looked edgy.

"It's similar to the First's." said Ienari. Tsuna continued attacking Ienari. "Feel it. The Deathperation flames, only Bearers of Sky, like us, are able to use it like that. With this, you can defeat your enemies in your near future. I'm sure you know who I am talking about. You can defeat him." Tsuna's had his hands in a position for the Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised.

"But this is not enough to defeat him." said Tsuna. The Deathperation Flames on Tsuna forehead changed color. It turned into a deeper orange. "Pure flames. I'm sure you know about it." Ienari nodded. "Those enemies, deathperation flames don't work on them." said Tsuna. "Only very highly pure flames can harm them. You must control it fully, and turn it into a new weapon. My technique changes, for every individual."

Ienari's flames glowed furiously. "They used the power of the Devil. No human can go against it." continued Tsuna. Ienari followed Tsuna. Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised. "That's it. Use it, by every means, protect humanity." Ienari's deathperation flames changed color. It turned slightly red. When Ienari released the attack, almost half of the courtyard was destroyed.

Tsuna extinguished his deathperation flames. "That's it. You pass." smiled Tsuna. The Vongola Guardians smiled. You did it!" Tsuna smiled sadly. "Don't forget it, Ienari." Ienari frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." replied Tsuna. A voice then echoed. "Ahahahaha! Now you've done it!" Argent Ace materialized. "Kufufufu, the person I wanted to kill so much is in front og my eyes." said Mukuro. "Tsunayoshi." Hibari gripped Tsuna's hand. "I know, Kyouya." "What's going on?" said Keiichi. "Who's that guy?"

"Bow before him, you idiots." said Argent Ace. "What?" said the Arcrobalenos. Then, a man, surrounded in negative aura appeared. "What have you been up to, my brethren?" he said. "Return home."

"No!" said Tsuna suddenly. "What?" the man glared at Tsuna. "Who do you think you are?" "You are a devil. Begone!" yelled Lambo. The man glanced at Tsuna and his Guardians. "I could say for the same for all of you, and you as well, Sawada Ienari."

"Uh-oh. This is getting bad." gulped Keiichi. "What are they saying" said Sayuri. "Shh!" shushed Sayaka. "Be quiet!"

"Didn't you know what happened that day?" said the Devil. "He took in your curse into his own body. Do you know of the consequences?" Hibari growled. "Shut up!" "Heh. It seems only his Guardians are aware of it." smirked the Devil. "Who are you anyway?" yelled Ilario.

"I am the one you call, the Devil King. My name is Taka." he replied.


	22. The Devil King, Taka

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 22: The Devil King, Taka.

"What happened?" demanded Reborn. "Heh. In the end, he protected you to death." said Taka. "What?" all eyes was on the devil king. "Shut up, or I'll kill you." said Gokudera. "You think you can?" smirked Taka. "You can never raise a finger against me. You know that very well."

"Taking in the curse into his own body, he became one of us, the devils." said Taka. "His body changed. He is no longer human. You think it was the curse that caused it all? Heh." Ienari clenched his fists. "Tell me everything. Now."

"The curse had entered his body. His body, unlike other cursed beings, is more unique. Because he was the Vongola Decimo, he became not only my brethren, but also being that lust after blood. A monster."

Tsuna turned away. "My curse caused that?" Ienari quivered. "Why...how could you...?" "He protected his brother to the very end." laughed Taka. "Now then, come here, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna glared at the Devil King. "I won't."

"Come, Tsunayoshi." Taka cut himself. Blood dripped from his palm. Tsuna's eyes turned red. "Come to me, Tsunayoshi." "Ah..."Tsuna choked. "I won't...!" "Tsunayoshi!" Hibari watched Tsuna struggled in fear. "You bastard...you promised me you won't do anything to him!"

"Because he broke the promise." replied Taka. "It's about time he has to go through the ceremony." "What ceremony?" asked Colonello. "Tsunayoshi's body is at its limit. Turned into a vampire, he has to live the way of monsters. You are not allowed to interfere. He will become my brethren, my successor, my partner."

"And whose fault is that?!" yelled Ienari. "Even if he didn't absorb your curse, I would have bitten him, and he would have been reborn." smirked Taka. "Now come, Tsunayoshi." Tsunayoshi reluctantly approached his Master. "Yes, Tsunayoshi. You must complete it."

Taka grasped onto Tsunayoshi and disappeared. "Ace, escort the cursed to their respective rooms." "Yes, sir." Ace smirked. "You're going to let them go?" Ienari stared at them in disbelief. "Tsunayoshi knew this would happen. That's why he invoked the Trials." said Hibari. "You must defeat his armies. He had planned to annihilate the Vongola first. Italy will be in danger."

"Wait!" Ienari yelled. The remaining Cursed Seven vanished, as Ace commanded it. "They're gone." sighed Lal Mirch. "What are we going to tell Iemitsu. "You don't have to," Iemitsu and Basil approached them. "Dino contacted me."

"So...in the end, no one knows the truth. Only the Cursed Seven know. And they're gone." sighed Iemitsu. "We must return to Italy." said Ienari. Iemitsu blinked. "Why?" asked Iemitsu.

"They're probably going to attack the Headquarters in Italy. The Ninth will be in trouble." said Ilario. "We should go. But what if it's a trap? If Japan get attacked, what do we do?" said Dino. "Someone has to stay here." said Lal Mirch. "We must split into two teams."

The Devil King arrived in his throne room. Tsunayoshi was unconscious, in his arms. "Prepare the ceremony." he ordered his men. "Yes, sir." "The time has come. His body has suffered for twenty years. He's at his limit, yet he refuses."sighed Taka.

"The preparation will be done soon," Ace bowed before him. "Good." nodded Taka. "What about the cursed?" "They being locked up. In here, they cannot go against anyone." answered Ace. "Be sure to lock them up, at least until the ceremony is over." said Taka.

Tsunayoshi was barely conscious. Taka sighed. "You need to go into the ceremony soon." "N...no...I...won't..." Tsuna mumbled. "You're in no state to protest. You promised me you'll give me your life, for eternity." smirked Taka.

"Sir, it's ready." on of the servants appeared. "Okay." Taka nodded. He picked up Tsuna and vanished. The both of them reappeared in the ceremony room. A bath was prepared surrounded by lights and flowers. Taka lay Tsuna in the water.

"Let's get started." Taka spoke the ceremonial words. The water and Tsuna started to glow. "Child, we shall grant you eternity. Forever, become an nonexistent being. Become our partner, our brethren, and live. You will live the life of a monster. You are a vampire."

The audience was silent. Their goal was finally in their hands. They turned the Vongola Decimo into a monster. The glow vanished and Tsuna suddenly screamed. "Hold him down!" ordered Taka. "Yes, sir!" the servant immediately pulled down Tsunayoshi back into the water. Once he was back in the water, Tsuna calmed down.

"Tsunayoshi, there is no turning back. Come." said Taka. Tsuna stood in the water. The water flowed around his feet. Tsuna leaned onto Taka. "Yes. That's it, my little one." Tsuna's canine teeth extended. Tsuna drank blood from his own Master. "Drink. That's the way."

Once Tsuna had drunk, he passed out. The ceremony was complete. Taka carried Tsuna out of the water. "He is now one of us. Reborn, as a vampire." announced Taka. Ace smirked. "Our goal has been accomplished. Vongola will go down."

Taka carried Tsuna and vanished. Taka reappeared in his bedroom. He lay Tsuna on the bed. Tsuna's eyes had changed color. When he stirred, Taka was staring at him. "You!" he jumped up and ran against the wall. "What do you want now? My life? I don't care. Kill me then."

"Your life, it has been given to me." smirked Taka. "You're mine." "Kyouya will kill you." "He cannot be compared, to me. He can't live forever, unlike you." said Taka. "What do you mean?" Tsuna blinked. "Just rest. Your body just went through the ceremony." said Taka.

"WHAT?!" Tsuna yelled. "I told you I won't!" "Too bad." Taka smirked. "You were dying already. Your body was at its limits. You should know it." "You should've let me die." Tsuna punched the wall.

Taka took out a glass of blood from the refrigerator. "Drink." "No." said Tsuna defiantly. "I won't. Never." "You have already drank once. What difference does it make?" sighed Taka. "You were sacrificed, in order for them to live." "Sacrifice means death. Why am I still here?" said Tsuna.

"Come." commanded Taka. Tsuna, unconsciously, unwillingly, stepped towards his master. Taka held him in his arms. "Drink." he ordered. Tsuna took the glass with shaking hands. "You are a vampire." he told Tsuna. Tsuna tipped the contents into his mouth. Unlike before, he was unable to defy his master. His body accepted the blood.

"From now on, you should forget Hibari Kyouya. You will only get hurt in the end." sighed Taka. "He's my life partner. You can't take him away!" protested Tsuna. "You are reborn. You will forget it." Taka put his hands over Tsuna's eyes. "Forget everything. Become solely mine."

"What did you do to Tsuna?" Hibari demanded, glaring at Argent Ace. The six Cursed Seven were furious. "You agreed you won't drag us back here!" said Gokudera. "You contract has ended." said Ace. "And it's time for Tsunayoshi to return to his Master."

"What?" said the six Cursed Seven.

"Explain. Now." they demanded.

Argent Ace sighed. "You didn't know? Oh my. When Tsuna covered for his brother, he didn't know the curse was a different one. Curses are similar to viruses. When there are two energies in one body, they tend to fight for dominant."

"So, when they fight, Ienari's won over." said Gokudera. "And that transformed Tsuna body structure." Ace nodded. "And today, was the day he is supposed to go through the ceremony. Tsuna would have died, if the Master didn't do it."

"Died?!" they yelled.

"Tsuna's body cannot take it anymore. He is a vampire." said Ace. "The Master probably erased his memories. He'll forget every one of you. He will become the Master's lifelong partner, living forever."

Tsuna's Guardians were stunned. "How..could you?! Did you know this would happen?!" yelled Ryohei. "Why did Tsuna had to bear it alone!"

"We had planned this since hundred years ago. Vongola had always blocked our way to success. The best way to make Vongola fall, is to turn their heir into one of us. And when he forgets everything, he will destroy Vongola, just like when he led the Vongola."

"This is too cruel!" Lambo wept. "How could you! Tsuna is my brother!"

"He has already fallen into the Master arms. He cannot escape anymore. He has no reason to." smirked Ace. "Adios."


	23. Decisions.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 23: Decisions.

"Hey, Hibari. Did you know Tsuna would end up like this?" said Yamamoto. "He's always smiling so happily." scowled Gokudera. "I did. I knew Tsuna's body was different from ours. I had suspected Tsuna was different than all of us. Sometimes, his lust for blood is uncontrollable." said Hibari. "But he never told me he would turn into a vampire."

"Vampires exists?" said Lambo. "The Devil King is a vampire, isn't he?" "Is Tsuna no longer with us?" said Chrome. "I'll kill him." said Mukuro. "Calm down, Mukuro." said Hibari. "Like you're one to talk. You look like you're going on a rampage." scoffed Mukuro.

Tsuna woke up in his Master's arms. He blinked. "Where am I?" He tried to remember. His memories were hazy. "Is a vampire supposed to be up so early?" sighed Taka. He kissed Tsuna. "What are you doing?" Tsuna scrambled far away from Taka.

"I can't remember, but I have a feeling you're a bad person. A very bad person." said Tsuna. "Like what?" Taka glanced. He sandwiched Tsuna between himself and the wall. "You cannot live without me, can you?" he took off his shirt. "Drink."

Tsuna's head began to hurt when he saw blood. His legs gave away. "You're a vampire." "I'm not." he protested. "Look at yourself. Where do you see a human with lavender eyes?" said Taka. "No matter how you see, you're a vampire. Just accept it already."

Reluctantly, Tsuna drank his fill from his Master. Tsuna cannot drink blood from others too. Because the bond with his Master is an unique one. Tsuna's eyes turned red as soon as he drank blood. "One day, you have to carry our bloodline. Be prepared." said Taka.

"Stay here." Taka chained Tsuna's leg to the bed. "I'll be back." Tsuna scowled at the chains. "You're a monster." "I am a monster." said Taka. As soon as the door closed behind him, Tsuna collapsed on the bed. His body was very tired.

"Cursed Seven, how have you been?" Taka glanced at Tsuna's Guardians. "Give us back Tsuna!" whined Lambo. "I cannot. I cannot let him leave here either." said Taka. "Why?" demanded Hibari. "You did something, didn't you?" "Speak up, before I kill you." Gokudera flashed his bombs.

"He will die, if he leave this place. Right now, he's at a very fragile stage." said Taka. "You forced Tsuna through the ceremony?" Chrome raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "Tsunayoshi is dying. Didn't you realize?"

Silence passed around the room. "Of course. Tsuna never told anyone. He had turned into a vampire, very mu h different from all of you." "And what brings you here? It can't be you came all the way to tell us about Tsuna's well being, right?" said Gokudera.

Taka smirked. "You will attack the Vongola base. The Japanese branch." "What?!" the Guardians were speechless. "You want to kill the Vongola, don't you?" "Of course. After all, it's the place where all of you were taken care of when you're still humans." smirked Taka. "And the very foundation that caused Tsuna to oppose me in the first place."

"He refused to drink blood, didn't he?" said Ace. "Heh. I knew it." smiled Gokudera. "But, if he don't drink, he cannot heal. His body is too weak." "He'd rather die." said Ryohei. "And you're tormenting him."

"We are still Sawada Tsunayoshi's Guardians. We don't move, until the Boss orders. Not from you." said Gokudera. "Tsuna cannot go anywhere right now. He'll die." said Taka. Go without him."

Taka vanished.

"That bastard!" Gokudera punched the wall. "He'll make Tsuna carry his bloodline." said Chrome. "I can sense it." "What bloodline? Tsuna can't give birth." "It's different, for vampires." said Mukuro. "You understand it, don't you, Hibari?" Hibari clenched his fists. "How could they?"

"Well...I hope Ienari and the Guardians are in Japan. They have the weapon. It'll kill us." said Yamamoto. "That's right! Tsuna passed it to him, right?" said Ryohei. "When is the attack?" asked Lambo.

"In five days." replied Ace. "You had everything planned, didn't you?" scowled Gokudera. "Sick bastard."

"You're awake, Tsuna?" Taka's voice startled Tsuna as he tried to reach for the glass. "Get lost." scowled Tsuna. Taka kissed Tsuna. Tsuna struggled, but attempt failed. "One day, you will carry my bloodline." "Don't bullshit. Who will? And I'm a guy!" "For starters, why don't you start drinking your blood regularly?" said Taka.

"I will kill myself. I don't need a life like this! You skewered mine and Ienari's life! Ever since we're born, we're been playing into your hands." glared Tsuna. "Seems like it's difficult to erase your memories." sighed Taka. "Oh well."

"You aren't exactly at that stage anymore. Your body has been developing into a vampire's. Forget it." said Taka. "It's time you settle down." Tsuna scowled at Taka. "Everything is your fault."

"What should we do?" Ienari sighed. "I'll go back to Italy with the CEDEF. You stay here." said Iemitsu. "I have a feeling Japan will be jeopardized." said Ienari. "Really?" said Dino. "Then we should be calling for backup!" Ilario nodded. "Ienari's super intuition has never failed."

"Well then. I'm off." said Iemitsu. "Yes, sir." the CEDEF, excluding Lal Mirch and Colonello followed Iemitsu. They boarded the next flight to Italy. "Be careful, Iemitsu." warned Reborn.

"What should we do, Reborn?" said Ienari. "You're a Boss, aren't you?" said Reborn. "Think for your Family." "But...Tsuna was supposed to be the Boss!" protested Ienari. "How can I deal with something this big?!" "Tsunayoshi entrusted you the weapon to defeat them. You will defeat them, Baka-Nari." said Reborn.

"We must prepare for the worst." said Colonello. "There's a high possibility that they might return, as our enemies." Lal clicked her tongue. "For someone who hates the Vongola, isn't it a bit too much?" "He must be a psychopath." agreed Colonello.

"Be prepared, Baka-Nari." said Reborn. "You'll be undergoing a new training specially for the weapon Tsuna entrusted." "Ehhh?!" Ienari paled. "We cannot fail." said Lal Mirch. "We must protect Japan."


	24. Vampires

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKTO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 24: Vampires.

"I feel so tired..." muttered Tsuna. "Am I even alive?" Taka smiled. "You'll be fine." "I feel like I'm drifting far away..." muttered Tsuna. He closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Tsunayoshi." smiled Taka.

Taka vanished from the restroom, and reappeared in the throne room. "Ah, Master." Ace bowed "Welcome back." Taka silently nodded. "Tsunayoshi has gone to sleep." Ace grinned. "Finally. It's about time."

"When are we attacking?" said the Devil King. "Tomorrow." replied Ace. "Be sure to wipe the Vongola clean." smirked Taka. "Of course." bowed Ace. "The Cursed Seven will destroy everything."

"Where am I?" Tsuna's thoughts drifted. "It's so dark. I can't see. It's cold." A voice echoed. "You're not alone. Come with me. All you have to do is stay with me." "Who are you?" said Tsuna. "You will know. Come." Tsuna accepted his stretched hand. Then, Tsuna saw blood.

Tsuna blinked. "Blood? Why?" "Because it's who you are." the voice said. "You cannot fool yourself. You can never beat your instincts." "I don't need this!" said Tsuna. "Why?" "Because, you need this to survive, Tsuna. Just accept it. Accept yourself."

"Tsuna!" Gokudera opened one of the doors and found Tsuna sleeping. "Why is he sleeping?" said Yamamoto. "It's so dark in here." "I'm surprised you managed to find him." Taka appeared behind them. "What did you do?" demanded Hibari. "Tsuna has just fallen asleep." replied Taka.

"Don't lie. This looks like he won't wake up for years." said Ryohei. "This isn't normal." "He had just gone through the ceremony. He had just gone to sleep." "You did it against his wishes, didn't you?" said Chrome. "He probably didn't want it."

"And let him die? I refuse to. I didn't do this to let him die." said Taka. "What?" the six Guardians glared at Taka. "You did all this...because you wanted Tsuna, is that it?" said Gokudera. Taka smirked.

"How could you?!" yelled Lambo. "You ruined our lives!"

"It's impossible to just have Tsunayoshi." said Taka. "His Guardians are necessary to be around him. In order for him to evolve, he will achieve the state I desire."

"You're evil." said Yamamoto.

"I am the Devil King. Go. You have to attack the Vongola. Don't go around having sentiments." said Taka. "Former Vongola Guardians."

"All of you, it's time." Ace approached them. "Tch." Gokudera clicked his tongue. Taka grinned. "Good luck." "I'm gonna kill him one day." growled Gokudera. Hibari glared at them. If only they didn't have Tsuna, they could've killed the Devil King. That's what they thought. But in reality, it wasn't possible. The Cursed Seven acts on the Devil King's order. They share a bond of blood with the Devil King. None of them are able to go against him.

"Kill the Vongola." said the Devil King. The six of the Cursed Seven froze. When the Devil King commands, they cannot oppose. "Now, go." "Yes, sir..." they reluctantly vanished.

"What's that?" the Vongola base in Namimori exploded. Some didn't manage to get out in time. "Who attacked. The Cursed Seven stood before Ienari and the Guardians. "You guys!" Ienari was dumbfounded. "I thought you guys were dragged into the demons' world."

"We're sorry, Ienari." said Yamamoto. "You must kill us, or you'll die." "Well, that saves the trouble, since Tsuna isn't here." said Lal Mirch. "Where's Tsunayoshi?" asked Murasaki. "Tsuna has gone to sleep." replied Mukuro. "We can't do anything." "Tsunayoshi is becoming more and more like a vampire." said Zen.

"He has become one. The Devil King made him go through the ceremony. There's no way back anymore." said Ryohei. "So, do us a favor and kill us." said Yamamoto. "We will. Gladly." Lexi and Seira raised their weapons.

Ienari pulled on his gloves. The battle started. "He ordered a massacre, didn't he?" said Reborn, firing his Chaos Shot. The Cursed Seven were silent. "He did." said Colonello, judging by their expressions.

"Cambio Forma." said the Cursed Seven. "Kill us. If you can, you will save Japan." Ace cackled. "This is what I wanted! Wonderful!" "You..." Reborn frowned. "You were the one kicked out of Vongola for doing illegal business." "Acrobaleno Reborn. Seems like you remembered."

"I see. So it's your doing. You turned Tsuna into something unforgivable." Colonello fired a bullet. "What can you do? It's already done." smirked Ace. "You won't be able to find him either." 'I'll kill you!" growled Ienari. He zoomed from the sky and punched Ace. "Return me my brother!"

"He has become the Devil King's partner. He will bear the Devil King's child." cackled Ace. "The Vongola blood, shall be tainted with vampire's blood. That's the best ending!" "How could you..." Ienari punched.

"I'll kill all of you." said Murasaki. He unsheathed his sword. "Rain Gear." the sword changed form. "Normal attacks won't work, you know that, don't you?" said Hibari. "You don't mean...Tsunayoshi passed on the technique...to kill himself?" said Ilario. Tsuna's Guardians were silent. "Why?" said Ienari.

"We don't need a life when we are to live as monsters. Tsuna wanted to die so much!" said Lambo. "No one should ever suffer like us." "What about your family? Ryohei-san, your wife is pregnant, isn't she?" said Ienari.

"Hana will have to take care of it. Kyoko is there. The child might turn out like me...cursed." said Ryohei. "But Tsuna is different! His Vongola blood is so strong that it evolved, with the Curse, he became a vampire."

Ienari and the Guardians attacked. Ienari activated the weapon Tsuna passed on. "That's right. Kill us." said Chrome. "Farewell." Ienari wept. "Don't cry." smiled Yamamoto. "It's for the best."

Light expanded so bright no one knew what happened. When their visions were restored, the Vongola base was destroyed, but Japan was fine. The Cursed Seven were nowhere to be found. "Tch. They killed themselves." Ace clicked his tongue.

"Anyway, Vongola is over." Taka appeared. "The Headquarters in Italy is over too." "You're...Tsuna's kidnapper!" Ienari growled. "Give me back my brother!" "No can do." said Taka. "He promised me his life."

"What?" the Guardians yelled. "When did that happen?" "Twenty years ago. He promised me his life, if you are not to be harmed, and live a proper life." said Taka. "He did it all for you." "Isn't it because you threatened Tsuna with Ienari?" said Reborn. Taka smirked. "It turned out fine. It should end well."

"If you don't want to waste your brother's efforts, stay away." said Ace. "Or you'll end up like your brother, a monster." "You turned him into one?" Ienari glared. "Vampire blood has been injected into your brother twenty years ago." said Ace. "And it's not a small amount."

"Suffer, Vongola! Know your place!" they vanished.

"What...in the world..." Ienari collapsed. "What should we do, Reborn?" said Colonello. "We must find Tsunayoshi." said Reborn. "Only when we find him, we can find out the truth."

"Tsunayoshi was a Namimori High Investigator. He knew. He must have left something with Chief Kuroyuri." said Lal Mirch. Reborn nodded. "First, go home and rest, all of you."

Ienari scowled. "When my brother's life is in his hands?" "You need to rest. You're too tired." "Let's go, Ienari. We'll start the search tomorrow."

Taka smirked. "They didn't know Tsunayoshi was here all along. It has started." "One year. We just need to buy time for one year." said Ace. Taka nodded. "Make sure you protect this place."

Ace bowed. And then he vanished. "Tsunayoshi." Taka sighed. He glanced at Tsuna sleeping. "The next time you wake up, you'll become mine." Tsuna wasn't someone who'd accept such things. Even after becoming a monster, he believed he was still human. "Just accept it already. You're a vampire."


	25. Top-secret files.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 25: Top- secret files.

"Chief Kuroyuri, please." Ienari and his Guardians bowed before Tsuna's boss. Chief Kuroyuri sighed. "I'm surprised you managed to stop them." "What do you want to know?" said Sil. "Tell us the truth. Tsunayoshi entrusted you something, didn't he?" said Murasaki. "Please."

"Tsunayoshi told me no one is to know. Ever." said Chief Kuroyuri. "Please, Chief Kuroyuri. This is an emergency!" pleaded Ienari. "My brother might be gone forever!" the office suddenly became very chilly. "Re...ally?"

"Yes!" the Guardians yelled. The Chief sighed. "I didn't know such things would happen. Come to my office." the staff in the office watched the seven of them entered the chief's office, amused. They even wondered what it was, that Tsuna entrusted to the Chief.

The Chief took out a file from the safe. "Why is it hidden away?" said Ienari. "Because it's top- secret. No one must know about it." replied Chief Kuroyuri. Ilaio sighed. He reached for the file and flipped the first page. "What is this?" The Guardians strained to take a glance from behind. They were utterly surprised.

"Tsunayoshi left this in my care, before the last Trial." said Chief Kuroyuri. "Eh?" the Guardians turned. "He knew this would eventually happen." said Chief Kuroyuri. "He probably left this here, for you especially. His brother, Ienari."

Ienari glanced at the papers.

It read:

To those who will eventually discover this, I sincerely apologize. If you are reading this, perhaps, I'm already long gone. And my dear brother, Ienari, I'm sorry, for hiding it. I absolutely will not let you become what I have become. Don't come. Live, Vongola Decimo.

You thought that incident had happened five years ago, didn't you? You don't remember anything, I know that. The truth is, Ienari, that incident happened twenty years ago. No one must suffer this. I will be the last one to stop him. That day, the Devil King kidnapped the current Vongola Decimo and the Guardians, as well you, Sawada Ienari. He brought all of us to his base, which was the Kokuyo Land at that time.

In order for you to live a normal life, I absorbed your curse. Yes, the curse of a vampire. Unable to age, the thirst for blood, the inhumane strength, the capabilities of a vampire, I inherited it all. At on point, I have become the Devil King's brethren. I froze your time, is to eliminate the curse in your body. And it worked.

If I ever become your enemy, you must kill me, Ienari. You must. The world must never fall into his hands. I'm sorry, Ienari. I cannot go against the Devil King. Oh, and be careful. The Italy Headquarters will be done for. His henchmen might be sent. You must win. Take care of Mother and the restaurant, okay?

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The Guardians were speechless. "So that bastard was telling the truth?" said Zen. Tears dripped from Ienari's eyes. "Why...? You should have let me suffer! I'm such a horrible brother!" "Tsuna didn't think you are at all, Ienari. He loved his brother, even though his father abandoned him." said Chief Kuroyuri.

"But, if he become a true demon, we have to kill him!" said Ienari. "I cannot kill my own brother!" "If he had let you be, he would have to kill you." said the Chief. "Either way, the Devil King would have destroyed Vongola."

"He's been suffering for twenty years." sighed Ienari. "Why couldn't I remember anything?" "That's because..." the Chief stopped midway. "What? Spill it." said Ilario. "Tsuna erased your memories of him. He thought you're better off without him." muttered the Chief.

"Be proud. You brother saved your life." said Sil, walking in with reports. "Where can I find him?" asked Ienari. Chief Kuroyuri shook his head. "There's no way you'll find him. And if he had gone through the ceremony, he'll sleep for one year." "One year? Sleep?" scowled Seira. "What the heck?"

"This must be kept secret." said the chief. "If anyone is to know, not only him, but your family, and the Vongola will be in big trouble." "When the time comes, even Gesso and the Giglio Nero won't stay put either." said Murasaki. "Should we call him?" asked Reiya. "Who?" said the Chief.

"Boss of the Gesso Family, Byakuran." replied Reiya.

"The Italy Team is in danger." said Ienari. "We must help them." "So that's the bad feeling I've been having." Reborn hopped onto the window. "Reborn!" startled Ienari. "Tsunayoshi knew all this would happen? He is really something, compared to Baka-Nari." "Shut up." muttered Ienari.

"All of you, board the next flight back to Italy." said Reborn. "The next battle might take place there." "Yes, sir!" the Guardians nodded. "We have to prepare for the worst." said Sil. "This office was originally built for Tsunayoshi's sake." sighed the Chief. "Everyone here knows."

"There's something bothering me." said Reborn. "What is it?" smiled the Chief. "How did you know Tsunayoshi? You seem to know a big deal about him." "Do you really want to know? Things might get ugly." said the Chief.

"The Chief was almost killed," said Sil. "Back then, Tsuna didn't trust anyone." The Chief laughed. "Well, it's partially my fault for sneaking up on him." "You got curious, and tried to find out, and got found out, and almost killed?" the Guardians were stunned. "He's really something, your brother." said Reiya.

"What is this?!" Iemitsu and the CEDEF hid in a cave. "This isn't something we were expecting!" "Master, what should we do?" said Basil. "We must call the Guardians." panted Iemitsu. He was shot in the leg. "This isn't normal! We must bring in Tsunayoshi as well." "Master," said Oregano. " The Guardians are already on their way. It seemed they have found something." Iemitsu smiled. "As expected of the world greatest hitman, Reborn." "They'll be arriving in five hours. Till then, please rest, Master." said Oregano.

"I hope they're fine," muttered Ienari. "Calm down, Baka-Nari." said Reborn. "We'll be arriving in five hours." "Gah!" Ienari slumped into his seat. "Take a rest." said Reborn. "We'll be battling after we reach Italy. Besides, Dino is there too."

'I wonder what is it that caused Iemitsu to surrender." said Lal Mirch. "I hope it's nothing serious." "It's probably demons. They can't deal with the demons. It's impossible." said Reiya. The Guardians sighed. Things are getting more complicated than they expected.

"I hope they're fine..." said Keiichi. "It's saddening his brother was taken away." "What can we do? We are just bystanders. We have no power to do anything." said Sayaka. "But his brother seemed to be quite famous." "Of course. He's a High Investigator. Didn't you know?" said Keiichi. Sayaka paled. "Seriously? Oh dear." "I hope they safely arrive in Italy." said Sayuri. "Let's hope for the best." said Keiichi.


	26. Seek Byakuran's help

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 26: Seek Byakuran's help

"It's a surprise you come to me, out of all people."Byakuran munched on a marshmallow. "You knew, didn't you?" said Ienari. "Ienari, did you just returned from Japan?" asked Shoichi. "We just arrived." replied Zen.

"It must be serious, for the Guardians to return." said Shoichi. "Byakuran, what should we do?" "Isn't it obvious? Kill the Devil King. I've been searching for them for twenty years." said Byakuran. "Huh?" the Guardians blinked.

"You knew?" said Ienari. "Of course. I was the first he asked for help." replied Byakuran. "But you tried to kill him!" said Ilario. "Oh?" Byakuran looked up, amused. "But I can't. Nothing can kill Tsunayoshi. Not in that state."

"So, do you know where he is?" said Lexi. "We cannot reach them, even if we knew." said Shoichi. "It's impossible for humans to walk in and be fine." "Where is that place?" demanded Ienari.

"The vampire realm." said Byakuran. The Guardians flinched. "Isn't that...just a myth?" Reiya raised an eyebrow. "It exists. But we cannot enter." said Shoichi. "Even if you go after him now, it'll be too late." said Byakuran. "It has already started. Tsuna is now in his hands."

Ienari sighed. "We have to protect Italy, don't we?" Byakuran munched on a marshmallow. "Of course. They'll be attacking Italy. Tsuna warned about that." "How do we stop them?" said Murasaki.

"You have it, don't you?" Shoichi glanced at Ienari. "Tsuna entrusted you the weapon. It's to kill his men." "You mean..." the Guardians were speechless. "Yes. And only Ienari can use it." said Shoichi. "And they'll attack probably at most tomorrow." said Byakuran. "Be prepared."

After that, the Guardians went to meet Iemitsu and the CEDEF. "What happened?" said Lal Mirch. "Attacked. The enemies are monsters. Nothing work on them." said Oregano. "Now I know why." said Ienari. "Our enemies are not humans. They're the Devil King's men."

"When is the next attack?" said Colonello. "They're vampires, aren't they? Silver bullets should do the job, ain't it? Kora!" "In a few hours." said Iemitsu. "You got shot, Father?" said Ienari. "Where's the Ninth?" "He's missing." said Basil. "We couldn't find him."

"What?!" the Guardians were shocked. "They took him, didn't they?" said Zen. "We don't know. When we arrived, Vongola was already completely raided." "The final battle is about to start." said Lal Mirch. They glanced at the sun rising.

Just as Lal said, an explosion in the west wing erupted. "They've begun." said Iemitsu, trying to sit. "Don't strain yourself. Leave this to us." said Reborn. Iemitsu smiled. "And I never got to know my own son." "You don't know anything, just like Tsuna said." Tears dripped from Ienari's eyes. "How could you be so cruel?"

"What do you mean, Ienari? Why are you crying?" said Iemitsu. "Tsunayoshi was taken away by the Devil King, Taka. It seems the Devil King wanted him to bear his child." said Reborn. "Huh? Why? Tsunayoshi is a man." said Iemitsu. "There's must be something special about Tsunayoshi." said Reborn.

"Of course. Tsunayoshi promised us himself." the Devil King appeared before them. Ienari glared furiously. "Why?" "Because he is now mine. His own father abandoned him." said the Devil King. "Who do you think raised him and taught him?"

"Impossible!" said Ienari. "It can't be!" "No wonder a curse could turn him into a vampire." said Reborn. "Tsunayoshi was raised in the vampire realm." said Lal Mirch. "The environment there is different. At some point, you must have injected vampire blood into him."

The Devil King grinned. "You've finally figured it out?" "Vongola is still mafia after all." cackled Ace. "You!" Iemitsu growled. "You raided the Vongola twenty five years ago." Argent Ace smirked. "Precisely." "You're a demon." said Colonello. "How could you do that to Tsunayoshi?"

"Now, I shall kill the very person that caused Tsunayoshi's depression." said Taka. "It's you , isn't it, Sawada Iemitsu." "You kidnapped the Ninth, and caused this, just to kill me?" said Iemitsu. "That's some impressive work."

"Kidnap? What are you talking about?" said Taka.

"Don't lie!" Lal Mirch and Colonello raised their rifles. "Vongola Nono is nowhere to be found." "We may be demons, but we don't lie." said Taka.

"If you mean Vongola Nono, he's here." Byakuran and Shoichi arrived. "Byakuran?" Iemitsu scowled. "What did you do this time?" "Oh my. Seems like I'm not welcomed." said Byakuran.

"Tsunayoshi told us to protect Vongola Nono. He knew they would do this." said Shoichi. "What?" said the Vongola people. "How did he even know?!" said Iemitsu. "You looked down on your son too much." said Taka. "Tsunayoshi is a genius. But you abandoned him. Is that what a father should be doing?"

"You killed him, and you revived him, didn't you?" said Iemitsu. "There's no way a five year old child could've survived such a huge blast." "He was still alive, Iemitsu. And I took him in. He's now mine." said Taka. "Kill him."

The vampires had long claws, and fangs near visible. "We won't forgive you, Sawada Iemitsu." They lunged after him. "Master, run!" said Basil, activating his HYPER DYING WILL MODE. The CEDEF stood in front of Iemitsu. "Run!"

"So, it was out of revenge." said Murasaki. "And Tsunayoshi knew." "Stop it already," said Ienari. "Why?" said Taka. "Tsunayoshi won't like this. Even if father caused grieve, but no one should decide if he should die or not!"

A large blast hit the vampires from the sky. "Byakuran!" the Vongola people smiled. "What are you doing, Taka? This isn't like you." said Byakuran. "Don't you hate the Vongola? Why are you helping them?" said Taka.

"Return my brother!" said Ienari. "And stop all this!" "Do you think I'll give him to you? Tsuna did it for a reason. You will not see him ever." said Taka. "Become a good Boss, Sawada Ienari." Taka vanished.

"Where did he go?" said Seira. "Isn't it your job to find out, Mist Guardian?" said Ilario. The Devil King reappeared behind Iemitsu. "Ah! There he is!" exclaimed Seira, opening her eyes. "Too slow!" said Ilario. He raised his bow. "Don't touch him!" an arrow whizzed past Taka's ear.

"This is your retribution." said Taka. "I am not someone who just takes life for fun." a sword appeared in his hands. He raised the sword and plunge it into Iemitsu's heart. "Father!" Ienari yelled. The Vongola was too stunned. Blood splashed onto the ground.

"Remember this, Vongola. If you ever make another mistake, I just might reappear again. May it be hundred year, two hundred years, I will come." said Taka. "Tsunayoshi is going to live that long?" said Ienari, still shocked from his father's death. "He is a vampire." said Taka.

With that, the Devil King vanished.

"We have to take him to the hospital!" said Colonello. "Hurry, kora!" Murasaki carried Iemitsu and flew to the nearest hospital. "Everyone was annihilated?" the hospital was vacant. Only bodies lay around. "What should we do?! Father!" Ienari yelled.

Iemitsu smiled. "It's fine already. Ienari, I'm sorry..." Iemitsu breathed his last breathe. "Father...no, Father! Father!" Ienari screamed. "You can't! You still have to apologize to Tsuna!"

"Stop, Ienari." said Byakuran. "He's already gone."

"This is his revenge? It's so cruel!" said Reiya. "It's too unfortunate." said Reborn. "Enemies will come always after you. But he is unable to survive this time."

"The funeral will be held here." said Ienari. "I will go back to Japan with Dino. I will bring Mother here." "Will you be fine?" said Ilario. "Do you need us to accompany?" Ienari smiled. "I'll be fine. I will explain everything...to Mother."

"Be careful, Baka-Nari." said Reborn. "I think the Devil King's men has gone. It'll be fine." said Basil. Ienari nodded.

"We can open the door to the demon realm."said Byakuran. Shoichi sighed. "There he goes...again." The Vongola were shocked. "What?" they said.

"It's as you heard. I can open the vampire realm." said Byakuran. "H..how?" stuttered Ienari. "But, on one condition." said Byakuran.

"What is it?" said Lal Mirch. "Only the Guardians can go through, and you must not take revenge." said Byakuran. "But, if you get killed, I won't be held responsible." "Fine by us." said Ilario.

"What is your answer, Vongola Guardians?" said Shoichi.. Ienari clenched his fists. "We..we will visit Tsunayoshi."


	27. The vampire realm

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 27: The vampire realm.

"Remember, don't do anything rash." said Shoichi. The Guardians nodded. "Ready?" said Byakuran. 'Be careful." said Reborn. "We don't know what's in there." "You better come back alive, Sawada." said Lal Mirch. "Or I'll single-handedly go after that bastard."

Ienari paled. "Please don't, Lal Mirch. We don't need more deaths." "Go on in, " Shoichi pointed to the door. "Yes," the Guardians turned to the door. "I pray for the best." said Shoichi. "Good luck."

Once they walked through the door, the door leading to the vampire realm vanished. "They're gone." said Colonello. "Where are Skull, Viper, Verde, Fong?" said Reborn. Colonello shook his head. "Who knows? And the Sky Acrobaleno has been declared missing for ages."

"This is the vampire realm?" said Murasaki. The Guardians paled. The vampire realm, like they expected, is dark and gloomy. Vampires roamed the place, and fight. At the very top of the hill, was a castle, clearly visible. "Is Tsunayoshi in there?" said Ilario.

"Of course he is." Ace appeared before them. "I'm surprised you're able to reach this place." "Tsuna cannot see anyone right now. Go back." said Ace. "What do you mean?" said Ienari. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Tsuna has fallen into slumber. You can't see him." said Ace. "I don't care. I must see him." said Ienari. "Like father, like son." scoffed Ace. "Don't talk about my father, you murderer! You threw my family apart! You destroyed our lives!" snapped Ienari.

"We can bring you there." Gokudera and Yamamoto appeared. "But, you'll be disappointed." said Yamamoto. "Tsuna's Guardians...?" said Murasaki. "Why are you here?" "We're the Devil King's servants. What do you expect?" said Gokudera.

"Get lost, Ace." glared Gokudera. "Before I tear you into pieces." Ace sighed. "Fine. Suit yourself." Ace vanished.

Gokudera and Yamamoto transported the Guardians into the Devil King's palace. "Over here." Gokudera and Yamamoto were standing in front of an elegant room. "Go on in." Ienari pushed the doorknob and pushed open the door. Tsunayoshi lay on the bed,with black drapes hanging over his bed. Tsunayoshi looked very pale.

"What happened?" said Ienari. "He looked so pale!" "We finished his ceremony last week. He had just fallen into slumber." the Devil King, Taka appeared. "Seems like someone misses his brother."

The Guardians turned. "Why? Tsunayoshi clearly didn't want this." "He's my partner. Of course I'll worry about his well being." said Taka. "Did you think he could destroy the place he grew up in?"

"This is too cruel!" Ienari fell to his knees. "Now that you know, go home. The cruel one is your father. Abandoning a five year old child in that kind of place. If I hadn't took him in, Tsunayoshi would have died."

"That doesn't mean you can turn him!" said Ienari. "You..." suddenly Ienari collapsed. "Ienari!" the Guardians yelled. Gokudera carried Ienari and lay him on the bed in another room. "What happened?" said Reiya.

"In a sense, Ienari has a high possibility to become a vampire. You must be idiots, coming here." said Taka. "Didn't you hear from Tsuna? He warned you not to come, didn't he?" "How would we know? Even Ienari has no knowledge on it!" said Murasaki. "It's your fault in the first place."

"Leave now, or never." said Taka. "At this rate, Vongola might be destroyed. Do you want that?" "Of course not." Ienari stirred. "Ienari!" the Guardians glanced. "Thank God!" sighed Ilario.

"When will Tsuna wakes up?" said Ienari. "In a year." replied Taka. "There's nothing you can do. Go back, and pretend this never happened." Ienari clenched his fists. "Fine. When I come back, I'll destroy you."

Taka smirked. "Go back, brats." "We'll open the gate. Come with us." said Gokudera.

"Not a word, Ienari. You cannot go against the Devil King. Not ever." said Yamamoto. "Just become a good Boss. Everything will be fine. Tsuna can't even die." "When he wakes...tell my brother...Sawada Iemitsu has passed away." said Ienari. He smiled as he stepped into the gate.

"Iemitsu died?" said Gokudera. "Yes. Yesterday, during the attack." replied Ilario. "Okay. We'll tell him." said Yamamoto. The Guardians bowed, and followed after Ienari. "What is Tsuna gonna say when he wakes?" sighed Ryohei. "You guys were here?" scowled Gokudera. "Stop hiding already."

"How did they manage to come here?" said Lambo. "They don't have the kind of power." "Byakuran's probably behind this." said Hibari. The gang nodded. "Ah, yeah. It makes sense." said Ryohei.

The Devil King sighed in his chair. "His brother is really impressive." "Indeed." Ace agreed. "Never let him enter ever again." said Taka. "Yes, sir." saluted Ace. "You're dismissed." said Taka. Ace bowed, and the he vanished.

Taka rose from his throne, and headed for Tsuna's room. The room was dark and gloomy, just like the rest of the palace. Vampires are gloomy? Is that it? No. Sunlight are lethal to vampires.

He sighed as he sat at the edge of the bed. Tsuna must be protected. Before he wakes, he must be protected. Taka smiled.

When Ienari and the Guardians walked out of the gate safe and sound, mainly Dino, cried. "I'm fine," said Ienari. "Boss..." Romario cried too. "What happened?" said Reborn. Ienari blinked. "Who are they?" Ienari noticed the rest of the Acrobalenos standing behind Reborn.

"Oh. We just great lengths to find them." said Colonello. "Especially Verde." "Hnph. No one asked you to bother." said Verde. "By the way, he didn't do anything to you, did he?" said Skull.

"The Devil King chased us home." said Zen. "Weird. He killed the Vongola and all, but he's hesitant to kill us." "They're on defensive mode." said Fong. "They're protecting Tsunayoshi."

"Why?" Ienari blinked.

"Because Tsuna might be carrying the Devil King's child." said Viper. "Just like he wished, the Vongola blood will be stained." "Then...Tsuna's wish to kill him..." said Seira. "Tsuna knew." said Reborn.

Ienari screamed. "Why?! Of all people, why him?!" "There's no time to be depressed." said Reborn. "We have to restore the Vongola." "You have to do it, Ienari." said the Ninth. He walked in, with his walking stick in his hand. "You shouldn't be walking, Ninth!" said Ienari.

The Ninth laughed. "I'm fine. Restore the Vongola, won't you?" Ienari nodded. "I will." he replied. "If that is Tsunayoshi's wish, we have to respect it. It's saddening Iemitsu couldn't see through it."

"You knew?" said Ienari. "Why didn't you tell my father?" "He needs to find out himself, or it'll be useless." said Nono. "What's done is done, but we have to protect the future. Make sure this doesn't happen the second time."

"Yes." said Ienari. "I'll protect it." "And that concludes, more training." smirked Reborn. "And we'll be your tutors." "WHAT?!" the Guardians yelled. "No way!" Nono laughed. "Ho ho ho. The youth of life, is interesting, isn't it?"

Dino paled. "Reborn is still a spartan tutor. I can never forget that." "Yes, Boss..." Romario paled, as he watched Reborn pull Ienari away. "We have lots to do as well. Reborn is probably going to have a nice time torturing all of us." said Dino.


	28. 2 years later

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Chapter 28: 2 years later

2 years later...

"Oi! Ilario! Stop running around!" Ienari yelled. "You'll destroy the building again! Reiya! Zen!"

It's been two years after the incident crisis. Everyone was grieving, when Iemitsu died. Without knowing anything, he left without even saying goodbye. "Father..." Ienari wept. His mother, Nana, wept beside him. "It's fine, Ienari. It's fine. It's not your fault." Since that day, Ienari vowed that he won't let anyone die ever again. He would become strong. Strong enough to protect the people around him.

When Ienari returned to his office, he paled when he saw the clear sparkly desk was once again buried by the paperwork. "Not again..." he sighed. "Reborn!" "Oh, these are from Lexi and Seira's most recent missions." said Reborn, calmly trotting into the office.

Murasaki and Ilario knocked on the door and walked in. "Decimo..." they began. "What is it?" said Ienari. "There is someone here to see you." Murasaki paled. "Who?" said Ienari. "About twenty of them." Ilario paled. "And it's getting out of hand."

"Who are they?" said Reborn. "They're from Namimori." Ilario paled. Ienari sighed. "What did they come here for? All the way in Italy? Seriously." Ienari pulled on his coat and walked out of the office. "Where are they?"

"In the lounge." replied Murasaki. Ienari nodded, and went off. Ilario and Murasaki collapsed on the couch. "I can't take this anymore..." muttered Ilario. "It's the same routine everyday..."

"Okay guys! Freeze!" Ienari yelled. Keiichi stood. "You're finally here!" he exclaimed. "Why are you here?" scowled Ienari. "This is a mafia's backyard, don't you know? You might get killed one day. Go back to Japan!"

"Yeah right. You don't look like one." smirked Osamu. "What are you people here for?" demanded Ienari. "If there isn't, go back!" Keiichi pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Here." "What is this?" Ienari glanced at the picture. It was a man who escaped his verdict 2 years ago. Kasane Igarashi.

"We heard you were looking for this guy." said Sayaka. "We were." sighed Ienari. "He's responsible for my family's death." "He's in Japan?" Zen sighed. "We came back for nothing." said Seira. "Don't be so sure," said Ienari. "Reiya. Go and investigate."

"Sure," said Reiya. "I'll bring Seira along, if you don't mind." Ienari scowled. "Just stop destroying things!" Reiya and Seira laughed. "Finally!" said Murasaki. "We have a lead." Ienari nodded.

"We decided to help." said Keiichi. He took out his badge. "Special Investigation Unit." Ienari sighed. "You should do what you wanted." "I want Japan to be peaceful." said Keiichi. "I won't be like that little kid back then, unable to even stop your brother."

"Yeah..." Ienari glanced at the photos in the hallway. There were two different Guardians in the place for Vongola Decimo. Two different teams. One was led by Ienari. The other, of course, was led by the first Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi.

"He's the best brother I had ever had," tears began to well up. "Don't worry, Ienari. Tsuna isn't dead, right? It'll be fine." said Keiichi. Ienari nodded. "We'll get Kasane behind the bars. Definitely."

"This is bad! My Lord!" the slender man yelled. He stopped at the entrance of the throne room. "What's the matter?" said the Lord. "They're finally taking action!" said Kasane hurriedly. "Who?" asked the Lord. "The Vongola Family!" replied Kasane.

"The Vongola Family?" a gentle voice sounded in the hallway. The Lord rose from his elegant chair. "Why are you here?" "I just felt like walking around." the gentle voice replied. "If they found you, there's nowhere you can hide." said the Lord. "They can't enter the vampire realm!" retorted Kasane.

"Oh, sorry to disappoint you, Kasane." said the gently voice. "There is someone who could open the door in the mortal realm. Just serve your verdict. You should pay for your sins."

Kasane glared. "Isn't thanks to me you're here, Sawada Tsunayoshi?!" "Do you think I'll forgive everything you've done?" said Tsunayoshi. "Ridiculous." The Lord smirked. "There are laws everywhere in the world. If you're human, obey human laws." He kicked Kasane out of the vampire realm.

"My Lord!" Kasane protested, but it was futile. He landed in Namimori, Japan. And he was caught on action by Reiya and Seira, who were sent to Japan by Ienari. "It was a fool of you to sit in the middle of the road with a hundred thousand yen on your head." said Seira.

"They betrayed me!" yelled Kasane. "Who did?" said Lexi, raising an eyebrow. "The Devil King!" said Kasane. "Saying I should pay for my sins, obeying stupid laws." "That serves you right," smirked Lexi. "Get up!" Seira pulled Kasane. "We're going to Italy."

Kasane paled. "Why?! Aren't we going to the station?" "Do you think we're stupid? We won't hand people like you to normal jail. You're going to Vendice. And that's after Ienari had enough of you." said Lexi.

They were on the plane to Italy for six hours. Every time Kasane tried to escape, Reiya and Seira would catch him. There is no way out. In just a few hours, he is going to face the Vongola Decimo.

Time dragged on, until they had reached the Vongola Mansion. Kasane paled when he saw Ienari. "Ah...Decimo..." Ienari smiled ever so sweetly. "Kasane Igarashi." "Come in, please." Seira and Reiya dragged Kasane into the Sky office.

"Just let me say this first, escaping is futile." said Ienari. "I guess even the Devil Lord doesn't care if you commit suicide." "Isn't it your brother's fault? He influenced the Lord!" said Kasane. "Oh?" Ienari raised an eyebrow. "Tell me everything."

"He told me I should just serve a fifty year verdict. Humans should obey human laws." said Kasane. "Those words, I know when I see one. The Lord has been influenced!" "I have not." the Devil Lord's face appeared in the fireplace. "Why are you here?" said Ienari.

"I never ordered to kill anyone. Those murders, was Kasane's own actions, influenced by Argent Ace." said the Lord. "If he should serve a verdict for a lifetime, he should. Even if he's thrown into the Vendice." "Why are you helping me? Aren't you wary I might kill you?" said Ienari.

"This is Tsunayoshi's suggestion. Fifty years of verdict." said the Lord. "Tsunayoshi?" Ienari blinked. "Ah, of course. He was Namimori greatest High Inspector." "If you're wondering, he's fine. So don't bother coming." the image vanished.

Ienari glared at the fireplace. "Then don't appear as you like!" Seira and Reiya sighed. Ienari still can't let go of his brother. "You both, chuck him into the Vendice. Tell them to chuck him into the lowest level." said Ienari.

"Ienari! Stop him!" Zen crashed into the wall, banging into the office. "What are you doing?!" Ienari yelled. "Well..." began Ilario. "Stop. I don't wanna hear it." Ienari paled. "Just go do your freakin missions!"

"Ienari changed drastically since then." smirked Reborn. "Whose fault was that?" said Murasaki. "It isn't mine alone." said Reborn. "His craving to protect those precious to him drove him to become stronger."

"Mama!" a child around seven years ran down the grand hallways. "What are you doing, Min Ri?" sighed the Devil Lord. "Why are you here?" "Papa!" the child smiled brightly. "I was looking for something. Mama said he left something precious behind. Mama wouldn't tell me, so I came to find it!"

Taka sighed. "Mama's precious thing isn't here, Min Ri." Min Ri looked at his father. "Then where is it?" "It's somewhere far far away, Min Ri. Mama always misses him, that's why." replied Taka.

Min Ri's Mama walked towards them. Taka smiled. "Where did you go, Tsunayoshi?" Tsunayoshi picked up Min Ri. "It isn't a problem, isn't it?" Taka sighed. "You should be resting." "I'm fine, right, Min Ri?" smiled Tsuna. Min Ri smiled brightly. "Yep!"

"I heard the Vongola is getting stronger by day." said Ace. "Ienari has the talent. He will survive." said Tsuna. "Without you, Vongola won't last." said Ace. "It has lasted several hundred years before I was even born." said Tsuna. "He will survive."

A picture dropped from Tsuna's pocket. "Who is that, Mama?" said Min Ri, glancing at the picture. "That's Mama's treasure far far away, Min Ri." Tsuna smiled. "He's your uncle, Min Ri." "You still carry that around?" Taka sighed.

"Can I see him?" said Min Ri. Taka and Tsuna blinked. "You want to see him?" Min Ri nodded. "Yep!" "He will come, Min Ri." said Taka. "One day, he will come." "Really?" Min Ri smiled brightly. "Yay!"

One year ago, the battle had just ended. Everything in the mortal world had just settled. The Devil King had what he wished, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna finally woke up that day. Just like he had anticipated, Tsunayoshi woke up on the day Vongola was reborn.

Taka was right beside Tsuna when he woke up. "Welcome back, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna glanced at the dark, and gloomy room. "This is my old room, isn't it?" "Of course." Ace walked in with a glass of blood in his hand. "Take your dinner." "Why are you giving me blood?" Tsuna glanced at the glass.

Suddenly, Tsuna's body froze. "Are you stupid? Did you lose your memory or something?" said Ace. "You should know your body better than anyone else. You're the Devil King Taka's partner. The partner of a vampire. You're going to live as a vampire, for life."

Tsuna held the glass in trembling hands. "As long as my brother's safe, I don't care." Taka smiled. "And that is the decision you gave me, long ago." Tsuna glanced at Taka with determined eyes. "Seems like you remembered." said Taka. "Come." Taka held out his hand. Tsuna gently took it.

Ace bowed as Taka carried Tsuna out of the room. "Don't follow me." said Taka. "Yes, sir." Ace bowed. Tsuna's Guardians were relieved, as well as shocked to see Taka carrying Tsuna. "Tsuna!" they called. They tried to follow him, but Ace stopped them. "Don't. It's finally the day, and you won't ruin it." "You forced him, didn't you?" growled Gokudera.

"Stop, Gokudera." said Yamamoto. "Why?! He's taking Tsuna away!" said Gokudera. "Tsuna is not going against him. Let's respect his wish." replied Yamamoto. The Guardians stood there, watching Tsuna and Taka disappearing from their sight. There is nothing they could do.

"What are you doing?" said Tsuna, glancing around the room. It wasn't much different from his own room, except that the wall were decorated in black and gold. "I told you, didn't I? Be prepared. You will carry the blood of a vampire. I'll taint your Vongola blood." said Taka.

He leaned in and kissed Tsuna. "Become mine, my dear Tsunayoshi, the one who I raised." "Do you think I could escape from this place? It was a mistake for me to even step in here twenty years ago." Tsuna's lips were being raped by Taka. "But now it's too late to regret." Taka continued kissing Tsuna. "This place, the environment changed my body, and bound me. This place has became my family." Tsuna wrapped his arms around Taka.

Taka smiled. "Come." Tsuna smiled. "I will." Taka took Tsuna into his embrace. All night, he would never let him go. Tsuna was his, and his alone. And Tsunayoshi would bear his child. The child born would be the union of the strongest vampire blood and the strongest mortal blood, the Vongola blood. Tsuna accepted his fate, and became Taka's life partner.


	29. Kyouya's rage

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 29: Kyouya's rage

"You devil!" Hibari rampaged. "What did you do to him, you bastard?!" The hallways were destroyed. His fellow Guardians were speechless. "Who's gonna stop him?" Lambo pointed at Hibari.

"Kufufufu. The skylark is pissed." chuckled Mukuro. "This ain't funny, pineapple." said Gokudera. Mukuro scowled. "Fine."

The Devil King smirked. "You have no right to see him. You didn't even notice what he was experiencing." Hibari growled. "Tsunayoshi was ill?" said Mukuro.

"If he had stayed a second later in the mortal world, he would have died." said Taka. "Tsunayoshi didn't know it himself."

"Why?" said Hibari. "How is it possible? And how do YOU know?"

"Have you forgotten?" said the Devil King. "The seven of you grew up here, in the vampire realm. Those who bear the Sky Curse have a different condition. Their bodies mutated, and becomes the likes of a vampire, like us."

"Why him?" demanded Chrome. "You took us from Vongola wasn't enough?"

"It was Vongola who abandoned you." replied Taka. "You should remember it more accurately." "What?" said Ryohei. "Are you trying to say Tsuna belongs to you?" "In a way, yes." replied Taka.

"Let me see Tsunayoshi." demanded Hibari. "Then, I'll decide to kill you or not." Taka smirked. "Fine. But I think you'll be disappointed." The Guardians stared at the Devil King. "You did something, didn't you?"

Ace smirked as he led the Guardians into Tsunayoshi's room. He was sleeping. "Tsunayoshi!" the Guardians called. Tsuna stirred. "Huh?" Tsuna snapped awake as soon as he saw his Guardians in front of him. "Why are you here?"

"What happened to you?" said Yamamoto. "You looked pale." Tsuna smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

"See? He's fine." said the Devil King.

"No, he isn't!" snapped Hibari. "Get up, Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna shook his head. "I can't, Kyouya. All of you should leave, before you're trapped here forever." Tsuna then started coughing. "Are you okay?" said Ryohei. "I'm fine..." managed Tsuna.

The Devil King approached Tsunayoshi. "You should heed your Boss's advice." he said. "If you want to live as humans again, you should leave." "We're not leaving without Tsuna." said Lambo.

"That's right." the Guardians agreed.

"Tsunayoshi cannot leave. He will die. Not in his fragile state." said Taka. "What did you do?" demanded Hibari. "It won't make a difference." said Taka. "Spill it." demanded Hibari.

Taka embraced Tsuna in his arms. "He's pregnant. He can't return to the mortal world." The Guardians froze. "Pr...pregnant?!" "How is it possible...?" said Yamamoto. "He's a guy."

Taka smirked. "Vampire state makes it possible." Tsuna coughed again. "Leave, Kyouya." tears dripped from his eyes. "I'll release all of you from the vampire realm." Hibari glared at the Devil King. "Why?"

"He promised me his life, and he'll become mine as long as he lives." said Taka. "When you see Ienari, tell him, I'm sorry." Tsuna wept. "I can't go. I'm sorry, Kyouya..."

"It's not your fault, Tsunayoshi." tears dripped from his eyes. "The Ninth and the CEDEF, they should pay for it. Even if you bear his child, I won't judge, Tsunayoshi. We'll come back, I promise!"

Tsunayoshi's Guardians vanished.

"Are you satisfied?" said Tsuna. "Shouldn't you stop now? The Vongola has been reborn, and by Ienari's hand, Vongola will change."

Taka kissed Tsuna. "And you should forget them. Live as one of us, vampires."

The Guardians appeared in the Vongola Mansion. More specifically, Ienari's office. Ienari stared at the six of them. "Huh?"

"So, we ended up here again, huh?" said Ryohei. "What a life." "Where's Tsunayoshi?" said Ienari. The Guardians looked glum. "What we're about to tell you, listen carefully, Sawada Ienari." said Gokudera.

Ienari gulped. "Something happened, didn't it?" "Call your Guardians." said Chrome. "It's important. To them, and...to you." Ienari turned pale. He summoned his Guardians to his office. Upon hearing Tsunayoshi's Guardians were back, they froze and heeded the summons.

"How did you escape?" was Ilario first question. "The Master let us off. Tsunayoshi released us." said Lambo. "What we're going to tell you, whatever it is, do not question, shut up and listen." said Gokudera. "This is Tsunayoshi's wish."

"First of all, Tsunayoshi cannot return, as he is now." said Ryohei. "Why?" said Ienari. Gokudera glanced at Ienari. "Okay...sorry. Continue." muttered Ienari. "Because of the promise we made, he cannot leave." said Lambo.

"More specifically, Tsunayoshi will die, if he leaves the vampire realm. You felt it, didn't you, Ienari?" said Gokudera. "The Sky Bearers react differently when they step into the vampire realm."

Ienari gulped. "I felt like I was paralyzed and drowning." "You did? Why didn't you tell me?!" said Ilario. "It was nothing! It was only for a mere moment!" replied Ienari.

"And if Sky Bearers stay in the vampire realm, do you know what happens?" said Yamamoto. The Guardians paled. "It's probably something bad, and unexpected." said Murasaki. "Judging by your expressions."

"Their bodies becomes unbearably painful, and eventually, their bodies will began to change." said Chrome. "In other words, they will turn into vampires." said Yamamoto. "The reason Tsunayoshi chased me out from there...was because of this...?" said Ienari.

Tsunayoshi's Guardians nodded. "Precisely. He loved you, and protected you. He didn't hate you, even if you forgot about him, or Vongola betrayed him." said Gokudera. "Be proud."

"That isn't the only reason you're here, isn't it?" said Zen. "Something happened there, am I right?"

"Tsunayoshi is pregnant." said Mukuro. "Kufufufu. Though it's unbelievably hard to believe."

"Tsuna...is a guy!" said Ienari. His Guardians nodded. "Vampires have a different body structure." said Chrome. The Guardians were speechless. "Is that why Hibari been so silent and glaring since the beginning?" muttered Ilario.

Hibari just grunted. "Hn."

"We should go and see him." said Ienari. "Get Byakuran." "No. You cannot go." said Chrome. "Not when he's pregnant." "Why?" said Ienari. "You cannot imagine what's gonna happen when he's in that state." said Gokudera.

"Two years." said Ryohei. "In two years, we'll visit him." Ienari glared at the ex- Vongola Guardians. "Fine. I'll change the Vongola. I'll make it so no one should ever experienced what we had." said Ienari. "If Tsunayoshi's suffering, we have no choice but to kill him."

"He's your brother!" said Lexi. "I know that! Think, what would happen if he lost control? Do you want to sacrifice humans to a monster?" said Ienari. "Tsunayoshi has perfect control over it." said Yamamoto. "So perfect that it's scary."

"He won't lose control." said Hibari finally. "But he refused my help. He thinks everything is his fault." "Finally decided to join in?" smirked Mukuro. "Shut up, pineapple." growled Hibari. Mukuro glared at Hibari. "Don't start it." said Gokudera. "Tsunayoshi won't be here to stop it."

The death-threatening atmosphere dissolved. "Tch." they both clicked their tongues.

"Are you fine with this, Hibari? Don't you love Tsunayoshi?" said Ienari. "It's his choice. Of course I do. Everything was planned since the beginning." said Hibari. "The Master had knew Tsunayoshi would have to bear him his heir someday."

"And that someday is approaching." said Murasaki.

"Fine. Two years. We'll wait for that two years." said Ienari. "And Hibari, don't you vent your anger anywhere. I'm ordering you to stay still."

Hibari grunted. "Hn."


	30. The fated day

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 30: The fated day.

Tsunayoshi sighed. It has been two years since then. Too many things had happened, and they experienced too much pain. All of that are in the past. They were strong, strong enough to move on.

"Mama!" Min Ri greeted Tsunayoshi happily. Now seven years old, he had begun to learn about many things. "What is that?" Tsuna noticed the book in Min Ri's hand. "Oh, my teacher gave it to me! Beautiful, isn't it?" he smiled. Tsuna nodded. "Yes, it is." It was a book on the mortal world, a place where Min Ri won't be able to go.

"It seems today will be an interesting day." said Taka, appearing behind them. "Why, Papa?" asked Min Ri. "You will see," replied the Devil King. Min Ri scowled. "Tch. Papa is always like that. Why can't you tell us?"

"Because it'll spoil the fun," said Taka. "Be a good boy and observe." Min Ri nodded. "Okay..."

Tsunayoshi gazed at the sky. It seemed similar. The sky looked similar as that day. He missed the days back in the mortal world. His mother, his brother, and most of all, his Guardians, and...Kyouya.

"What are you doing, Tsunayoshi?" said Taka. "Nothing," replied Tsuna. "I'm just looking at the sky." Taka sighed. "You love the sky, don't you?" "I'm a Sky Bearer. What do you think?" replied Tsunayoshi.

Taka pulled Tsuna into his embrace. "It doesn't matter."

"Mama, Papa!" Min Ri called. "Look at the sky!" The both of them turned. Tsunayoshi's prediction had came true. It really was like that day. The gate to the mortal realm opened. The visitors who came through the gate were even more unexpected.

"I...Ienari." stuttered Tsuna. Ienari and his Guardians, along with Tsuna's Guardians smiled. "Brother." Ienari hugged Tsuna. "Why are you here? I told you, didn't I? You can't come here!" said Tsuna.

"Mama!" Min Ri dropped his book and ran to Tsuna's side. "Seems like you found your way back here." Taka eyed the cursed bearers. "We won't leave Tsuna alone." said Gokudera. "Get that into your head."

"Hmph." the Devil King scoffed.

"Is that...your kid?" Ilario stared at Min Ri. Tsuna picked up Min Ri and smiled. "Yeah. His name is Min Ri." Min Ri smiled brightly. "How do you do? My name is Sawada Min Ri."

Ienari took Min Ri from Tsuna. "Hello, Min Ri." "You're the guy from Mama's book!" said Min Ri. "Who are you?" "Am I?" said Ienari. Tsuna laughed. "He accidentally saw the family picture."

"Min Ri, my name is Sawada Ienari." said Ienari. "I'm your uncle." "Really?" Min Ri smiled brightly. "Yay!" he hugged Ienari. "He's surprisingly cute," said Murasaki. Hibari looked glum. "Ahh...not again." sighed Lambo. "Calm down, Hibari." said Yamamoto. "It's been two years."

"Kyouya..." Tsuna stared at Hibari. "Tsunayoshi, it's fine. Be happy." said Hibari. "Aren't...you angry?" said Tsuna. Hibari looked away. "Even if I did, what could I have done? Kill you?" "I should have been," said Tsuna.

Hibari shook his head. "Live well, Tsunayoshi. No matter what, I'll still love you." He hugged Tsuna. "Kyouya...I..." Tsuna began. "Stop." said Hibari. "It's better if we don't know it. We should learn to let it go."

Tsunayoshi silently nodded. "It's for the best." said Hibari.

"Have you been well?" Ienari carrying Min Ri approached. "Of course." replied Tsuna. "Min Ri has been very happy." "He's still a vampire, Ienari. Do not forget." said Ilario. Ienari sweat dropped. "I know!"

"Hey, Uncle Ienari, do you have a family out there?" asked Min Ri. Ienari smiled. "Yes, I do, Min Ri. They're your family too." Tsuna just smiled. "How Mum?" "She's well. Although she was shaken when Father died." replied Ienari.

"My Grandma is over there?" said Min Ri. "Yes," Yamamoto patted on the child's head. "When you grow up, one day, you'll be able to meet her." "Really?" Min Ri brightened. "Really." smiled Chrome.

"Yay!" Min Ri jumped with joy. "Mama, I get to see Grandma!" Tsunayoshi smiled. "Yes, Min Ri. Let's go and visit her one day." "Yes, Mama!" replied Min Ri. "Kufufufu, he looks just like Tsunayoshi when we were younger." Mukuro chuckled.

"Shut up." scowled Tsuna.

"He's a bright child, but he doesn't know he'll be the next ruler union of vampire and human." said Gokudera. "He's our hope. The world we know which brought us pain will be no more."

"Humans are monsters on the inside." said Taka. "They need to be taught to realize their mistakes." "And for that, you destroyed our lives." glared Gokudera. "Maa, maa, it's all in the past." said Yamamoto.

"Tch." Gokudera clicked his tongue.

"You should go back," said Tsunayoshi. "You cannot stay here, Ienari." "Why? Because I'll become like you?" said Ienari. "We're brothers, Tsuna. We go though it together. Haven't we experience the same loss that day?"

Tsuna frowned. "I experienced it, doesn't mean you have to!" "Why? Why do you carry everything onto yourself? There are people around you, Tsuna! Rely on them a bit, can't you? " said Ienari. "You trust them, right? If you didn't, they wouldn't even be your Guardians."

Tsunayoshi sighed. "You are truly the Vongola heir." Ienari shook his head. "No one is better than you do, Brother. You know it best." "Mama, we'll visit them, okay?" said Min Ri. "Don't cry!"

"I'm not crying, Min Ri." Tsuna picked up Min Ri. "Ienari, you know it very well. I cannot rule Vongola anymore. You must do it well. Bring Vongola back onto its right path."

Ienari nodded. "I will. Come soon, Brother. Bye, Min Ri." the Guardians and Tsuna's Guardians vanished. "They're gone." said Taka. "Yeah," agreed Tsuna. "Why can't I go to the mortal world?" asked Min Ri.

"Because you're still not strong enough to control your hunger and powers." said Taka. "You must never hurt anyone, vampires, monsters or humans. Never." Min Ri nodded. "If I can control them, can we go visit them?" Tsuna smiled. "Yes, dear Min Ri."

"Okay!" Min Ri picked up his book and went back to his favorite spot in the garden. "You did a good job raising him. I chose the right person." Taka kissed Tsuna. "You raped me." scowled Tsuna.

"It turned out fine, isn't it?" said Taka. "And you should have been turned a vampire ages ago. You refused to, until you almost died." "And I'd preferred to die before turning into a monster." said Tsuna.

"And I won't let you." said Taka. "One day, I leave this place. Just watch, vampire." said Tsuna. Taka snorted. "As if you aren't one,"


	31. Tsuna's respect to the Vongola Nono.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 31: Tsuna's respect to the Vongola Nono.

The Ninth sighed. The Vongola Mansion was far quieter than usual, since Iemitsu was murdered. Too many things had happened, and fate had bound them together. The questioning events that unrolled that day, the Ninth still couldn't understand why. There was no such things as curses and vampires, he thought.

The Ninth sighed as he glanced at the window.

"Then you should just find out the truth, Nono." Reborn perched on the window sill. "Reborn." the Ninth blinked. "The truth? Are you saying that there's a reason why Iemitsu is dead?"

Reborn nodded. "Pay Ienari a visit. Surely you will understand." Reborn hopped off the window and landed on a tree branch. "See you around, Nono." he disappeared into the forest. Nono held a questioning look. Did they find something? He grabbed his coat and made way to Ienari's office, as per Reborn's advice.

He startled Ienari when he stepped into his successor's office. "Nono!" Ienari rose from his chair. "Settle down, Ienari." the Ninth smiled gently. "Vongola has gone through so may challenges and hardships." Ienari nodded. "And what brings you here, Nono?"

The Ninth sighed. "I heard you found your brother, Ienari. That's a surprise. Iemitsu never told you, I suppose?" "Did Reborn said something?" asked Ienari. Nono sighed. "Won't you tell me the truth, Ienari?"

"I..." Ienari began. "It's not his fault, Vongola Nono." Gokudera and his fellow Guardians walked in. "It can't be...unbelievable..." the Ninth stared at the former Guardians. "It's been a long time, Vongola Nono." Yamamoto grinned. "All of you were alive?" said the Ninth. "What happened?"

"It's a long story." said Ryohei. "I suggest you have a cup of tea first." Lambo poured the Ninth a cup of tea. "We will tell you everything, including things even Ienari didn't know about it." said Gokudera.

"There's still things I don't know about?" Ienari sighed.

"This is Boss's wish." said Chrome.

"Do you believe in vampires, Nono?" said Lambo. "Vampires? They're just myths and legends." said the Ninth. "How is that possible?" "Because from this point on, you have to." said Ryohei. "If not, you're gonna go crazy."

The Ninth stared at them questionably. What?

"Tsuna is still alive." said Gokudera. "But,"

"But?" the Ninth blinked.

"But sadly, we can't see him anymore. Even Ienari is aware of this." continued Gokudera. "Why?" asked the Ninth. "What happened that day?" "That day, you could assume all of you had died on that day." said Lambo.

"That day, because of someone, we had stopped living as humans." said Chrome. "We can't age, we gain supernatural strength, and we heal fast. How is that human?" "The symptoms of a vampire." said the Ninth.

"Precisely." said Ryohei. "Kufufufu. But Tsunayoshi was different." said Mukuro. "We are nothing, compared to Tsunayoshi's conditions." The Guardians nodded. "Wha happened to him?" asked the Ninth.

"That day, when we were kidnapped, Ienari was there too. We do not know how or why, but he was there." said Yamamoto. "Ienari?!" the Ninth turned pale. "I should be thankful nothing happened to him?"

"No, Nono. We should be thankful to my brother, Tsunayoshi." said Ienari. "He saved my life. I was cursed too."

"Yes, along with the seven of us, Ienari was cursed too. Tsunayoshi couldn't let Ienari become like us too. He realized what the curse was earlier than any of us." said Gokudera. "It must be the Hyper Intuition."

"Tsuna absorbed Ienari's curse and froze his time, all in order for him to live a normal life. The Devil King even agreed to let Ienari go, at the price of Tsunayoshi's life." sighed Ryohei. "In order words, Tsuna signed a contract with the Devil King in order for Ienari to live."

"What was the contract?" said Ienari. "Tsunayoshi never told you." Hibari grunted. Ienari scowled. "I know that. Tell me already! How long are you gonna keep it secret?" " Tsuna promised the Devil King that he'll do whatever he wanted." said Gokudera. "Even if he became the monster's adopted son or a monster's life partner."

"In order words, Tsunayoshi was adopted...by a vampire?" said the Ninth. The former Guardians nodded. "The King of vampires, Taka." said Lambo. "And Tsuna was raised by him." The Ninth turned very pale. "Why Iemitsu said nothing about this? This could be reported for a missing child!"

"Iemitsu abandoned Tsuna. For the sake of Vongola, he abandoned Tsuna." said Hibari. "And because of that, he stirred the consequent of events." "Which led the vampire to take revenge against Iemitsu." said Ryohei.

The Ninth gaped at the Guardians. "Why?" "Tsunayoshi was chosen as his partner." said Gokudera. "He said that humans were the worst, the real monsters." "Even if you wanted to take him back, it's too late, Nono."

The Ninth hugged Ienari. "I'm sorry, Ienari." Tears dripped from the old man's eyes. Ienari returned the old man's embrace. It was just saddening. Tsunayoshi was no longer human. Iemitsu's mistake was a big one.

'To tell the truth, Tsunayoshi once tried to escape from the vampire realm." said Chrome quietly. "Though, the events didn't end well."

"Escape? Tsunayoshi was capable of escaping?" the Ninth looked up. The Guardians nodded. "But he was eventually found by the vampire king and was tracked down like there's no tomorrow." said Hibari. "It's impossible to escape."

"Namimori Academy middle section mathematics teacher, Nezu-sensei sold him out." said Ryohei. "WHAT?!" Ienari yelled. "Are you serious?" "Nezu-sensei never knew what happened. Anyone would be terrified if a gang of men dressed in black suits approached you." said Lambo.

"A few years later, Tsuna who was supposed to undergo the ceremony. As stubborn as ever, he refused, making the vampire king furious." chuckled Mukuro. "He then made a deal with the vampire, that he would make sure his brother will not experience what he had."

"But the vampire king had it in his favor." scowled Ienari. The Guardians nodded. "Tsuna's body which was originally human cannot withstand the pressure as a vampire. Ten years had past since then. The tragic scene you saw two years ago, Ienari, Tsuna almost died." said Gokudera.

"The vampire king knew, yet he waited till the last second. Tsuna went through the ceremony after that, and fell into slumber for two years." said Hibari.

The Ninth was very white. This is unbelievable. It's impossible.

"How is Min Ri?" said Ienari suddenly. "You'll see him after seventeen years." grinned Yamamoto. "Seventeen years?" scowled Ienari. "Are you serious?" "Go and get married already, Vongola Decimo." said Lambo. The Guardians chuckled.

Ienari blushed. "It ain't your business!" he retorted. "Min Ri will be twenty four in seventeen years~" sang Lambo. "I'm sure you have a crush on someone~" The Ninth laughed. "You should, Ienari. You have helped the Vongola for more than two years."

With that just said, a thunderous impact shook the hallways. "This is why I can't leave Vongola alone." Ienari sighed. He opened the door, and yelled, "ILARIO! MURASAKI!" Ienari's Guardians scrambled and assembled before Ienari.

"Who started it?" Ienari demanded. "He did." Ilario pointed to Murasaki. And Murasaki pointed back at Ilario. Yamamoto snorted. "Doesn't this remind us of those days?" Gokudera and the former Guardians nodded.

"Why are Tsunayoshi's Guardians here?" asked Zen. "They came to see Nono." said Ienari. "Well, that's all Tsuna told us to deliver." said Gokudera. "See you around, Vongola Nono." the former Guardians walked out of the office, leaving the current Guardians stunned.


	32. Preview 1

**Hello guys! It's been quite a while, yes, I know. Here's a small preview for Cursed Seven 2! I am currently working on other stories too, so it might a little slow. I'm sorry guys**

**You can check it at this site for any updates. All updates will be announced there after all.**

**Here's the link:**

**https://www.facebook.com/KiriharaReii/**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH PEEPS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Preview 1:

Min Ri walked through the Gate. “Finally, I am here!” he chirped cheerfully. “So this is how the Human World looks like.” He dusted off some dirt off his clothes and rummaged through his numerous pockets.

“Ah, here it is.” His expression brightened when he found the item he was looking for. It was a picture with a message written across it.

_May your love be your protection_

He smiled lovingly at the photo. It was a family photo of him, his father, Mama and his uncle’s family. He gazed at the scene where the Gate had led him to; a mountain above Namimori city.

“Alright, it’s decided. Let’s see Uncle Ienari first.” He clenched his fists in determination. “Uncle, please wait for me. It’s been ten years after all.”


End file.
